Fall of Equestria: Return of the Ancient Ones
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Long ago, Equestria was visited by ancient beings of metal, their leader gaining a strange bond with Princess Celestia and Luna. Once Equestria was safe, and peace had come to their land, the Ancient Ones went North, to enter a deep slumber until Equestria needed them once more. During their slumber, King Dain and his Caribou took over Equestria. Now, they shall return once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Awakening**_

 _Long ago, after the Alicorn Wars ended and the life of Empress Faust had been lost, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna struggled to maintain ordered within their torn home, and to do what their mother once had. The young fillies could not replace their mother, unfortunately, both being too inexperienced for ruling over an entire Kingdom. What had made things even worse for them, there were more savage tribes of races preparing to invade, wanting to take what resources they had left, since their armies had been vastly weakened._

 _One day, the princesses decided to take some time to themselves, after spending days of trying to rule over a Kingdom they had not been prepared to rule just yet. Wishing to go back to more simple of times, playing within the lush forests of their home… Not telling a soul what they were up to, or where they had gone. This helped, for a time, but they did not expect what would happen next._

 _While they played, a boom overhead startled the fillies and forced them to look up. When they did, both watched a metal object, trailing smoke, soar through the sky at an uncontrolled speed… Then crashed nearby._

 _"Quickly, Luna! Somepony could be hurt!" Celestia called out, practically sprinting towards the crash site, with Luna right behind her. Though, when they arrived, the fillies were met by a wrecked ship of some kind… In the shape of a crescent moon, and made of a strange black metal. All around the wreckage, laid metal skeletons, their chest, head, shins, and trim of their shoulders; held a blue color, while their thighs, neck, biceps, and most of their shoulders were black. "H-Hello? Is anypony still alive here?"_

 _No response came from the wreckage, no life seemed to be within it. A frown slowly appeared on the fillies, realizing that they were too late, and there had been no survivors of this crash… Until a piece of wreckage had been, slowly, pushed up and shoved to the side, revealing a tall, pure crimson, metal skeleton! His thighs, biceps, neck, and trim of his shoulders were a raven black, and the skeleton's body shined within the sun light… But he also held a damaged black crown piece over his head, glowing red eyes flickering in and out weakly._

 _"Luna, go and get help, hurry!" Celestia rushed over to the fallen stranger, noticing a piece of the ship had impaled his side, Luna leaving to get help. "Are you alright, Mister? Is there anything I can do to-!"_

 _"Do not touch me!" The metal skeleton demanded, slapping Celestia's hands away. "I do not… Need any hel-AGH!" A red electrical discharged coursed from his injury, obviously causing him extreme pain._

 _Without hesitation, the young Celestia grabbed hold of the metal piece. "Yes you do, knuckle head! This thing is deep inside of you, so let me help!" She pulled at the metal piece, trying to remove it from his body. "Come… On… Get… Out!" The filly grunted, between each pull, but could not remove the metal piece. "It's stuck in there… Oh, mother, what am I going to do?"_

 _While she studied the injury, trying to figure out what to do about it, the metal being just watched the filly, as Celestia tried to find a way to help him. Despite his emotionless skull, one could tell her actions had confused him greatly. "Why are you helping me, child?" The stranger asked, Celestia looking up at him, almost like the metal skeleton had suddenly grown two heads._

 _"Because mother told me I should always help those in need." She answered, like it had been obvious, raising an eyebrow._

 _"But, you do not know me, child…" He retorted, holding his left hand up. "For all you know, I could try and kill you any second now."_

 _His comment made the princess falter, physically becoming worried about the stranger's actions, but Celestia quickly regained her confidence. "That does not matter, Mister. Right now, what does matter, is the fact that you need help and that is enough for me!" With that, she put both hands on to the metal piece again, this time channeling her magic into it._

 _The golden glow surprised the stranger, feeling Celestia's magic flow into his body. He continued to watch her attempts, at trying to pull the piece free from him, and still failed. None of it made any sense to the strange being, and he could not comprehend as to why the filly was trying so hard to help him. That is, until her magic reached the metal skeleton's core, and allowed him to suddenly feel her every emotion._

 _Fear._

 _Sorrow._

 _Insignificance._

 _Pain._

 _Each one of these, he could somehow feel them coming from deep within Celestia. The stranger could tell, she did not feel any of these towards him, but used him as a distraction from them. For a reason, that he did not know, this filly was in a deep emotional pain. Trying so hard to help those around her, yet did not ask for the help she needed. Something clicked, deep within his metal body. Something he had not felt in a long time._

 _"Stop, child." The metal skeleton's hand forced her's off, before gripping the metal piece instead. "You are not yet strong enough to pull this free… But, I still have my own strength." With that, he began to pull the metal piece out! Despite the discharges causing him obvious pain, the stranger continued to pull and pull, until the piece was completely free from his body! Once out, Celestia watched as his metal body began to self-repair, his gaze going to the awe-struck filly. "What is your name, child?"_

 _"C-Celestia." She answered, watching him toss the piece aside. "P-Princess Celestia."_

 _"Royalty? An honor." He leaned against the crashed ship, covering his repairing injury. "I thank you for trying to help me, Princess. Showing such kindness, to my kind, is a rare treasure."_

 _Celestia beamed with happiness, nodding to the metal skeleton. "No thanks are needed! As I said before, mother told me to always help those in need!"_

 _"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" He looked around, for a moment, then returned to Celestia. "I highly doubt she would want her children playing within a forest… Royalty, or not, such a place is still dangerous for you."_

 _"G-Gone…" She replied, looking down to where the filly's pink mane covered her eyes._

 _"Gone? She could return some time soon, and if you are not there when she does? I believe she may become hys-?"_

 _"She's gone!" Celestia screamed, drops of tears falling on to the stranger's metal hand. When the filly looked back up, he then saw those tear-filled eyes. "M-My mother is gone…. And never coming back, leaving me with only my younger sister."_

 _Without warning, Celestia hugged the stranger's large chest plate, and began to cry into him. This, in turn, caused him to gain another confused expression, and looked around to make sure no other is watching them. "Uhm… It is alright." Once again, he glanced around, before wrapping his right arm around her. "It will be alright, Little Celestia."_

 _"No, it won't, Mister!" Celestia's muffled words shouted, as she continued to cry. "Everypony expects me to rule, just like my mother did! But, truth is, I don't even know what to do or how to start! Plus, there are a lot of mean tribes wanting to attack us, and I don't know what to do!"_

 _"You do know how to rule, Celestia." He started, the filly looking up and wiping her eyes. "You have proven that, by what you did here. Keep such compassion, and you shall rule like your mother."_

 _"A-And what about the mean tribes?" She asked._

 _For a moment, the stranger hesitated, but answered her nonetheless. "I will speak to my Phaeron, see if he can lend you aid." The reply provoked another hug from Celestia, before a humming sound caught their attention._

 _Looking up, both spotted another moon crescent ship hovering overhead, but this one was primarily red, with only certain areas being black. Red energy appeared within the crescent circle and shot down a beam of light, landing a short distance away from the pair. At first, Celestia thought it was some sort of attack, and prepared to cast a barrier around them… But stopped, when the stranger placed his hand on to her shoulder, motioning for the filly to look again._

 _Seconds later, ten more metal skeletons appeared from the light, a lot like the one next to the filly, but with shields, khopesh swords, and strange scythe-like weapons. They walked over to the pair, revealing their towering height ot Celestia, and two of them lifted her new found friend off of the ground. The filly could only watch, as they took him towards the light. However, they stopped when their comrade lifted his hand up and looked back at Celestia. "All within the Ay'therain Dynasty will know what you did here, today, Princess." He gave a light nod to her. "And my people never forget the debts we owe."_

 _With that, they stepped into the light, and vanished. Once they all did so, the light went back up and allowed their ship to soar away… Moments later, Luna returned with a platoon of guards, who only found an awestruck Celestia, near the wreckage of a strange ship._

 _Months passed, and Celestia never saw her strange friend again, leaving her to believe that she never will. But, such thoughts remained at the back of her mind or when she could spare the time to think about it. The reason for this, had been because of the other tribes starting to invade their lands, the filly princesses recalling their still recovering forces to the capital. Many nobles suggested surrender, fearing for their own lives, but the filly princesses refused to give in to this… Celestia still bearing hope that her friend would make good on his word, and return._

 _Their capital faced off with a massive army of savage tribes, with only a single purpose in mind… To destroy and enslave the Equestrians. All the defenders could do, was man the city walls and prepare for the worse, keeping Celestia and Luna within the highest tower. Fear gripped their hearts, never seeing such a massive army before, wondering where it had come from, many believing they would not survive this. Their blood freezing, when the tribes began to charge._

 _"And my people never forget the debts we owe…"_

 _Celestia's eyes widened, after those words were whispered around her. IN that same moment, the biggest beam of red light, any had ever seen, crashed down from the sky! It vaporized anything it touched, and moved across the ground. The beam cut a gorge, its ghastly wail causing those at the walls to back away, and trapped the tribal army on both sides… But, Celestia did not notice, her eyes were on the titanic crescent ship hovering high in the sky above! There were several more warships around it, creating a massive fleet of crescent ships, followed by temple-like structures floating down and landing between the tribal army and their city… Releasing wave upon wave of crimson and black metal skeleton warriors! Beams of red light burning through the tribal forces trying to invade the Equestrian's lands._

 _Another beam of light landed behind Celestia and Luna, both turning around to see another of the metal skeletons. He bore a long, black cape and a black crested crown upon his metal skull. In his right hand, the metal skeleton held a scythe taller than he, its blade glowing with red energy and seemed to be made from a glass-like material. The left held a matching red orb, pulsing like a heart to some machine. However, to Celestia, this one skeleton was no stranger to her._

 _"Y-You kept your promise." Celestia smiled, hugging her younger sister tightly._

 _"That I did, Princess." He walked over, kneeling in front of the filly princesses. "Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Ruler of the Ay'therian Dynasty, always keeps his promises."_

"The metal skeletons, simply known as the 'Ancient Ones', defeated early Equestria's foes and went on to secure our Kingdom on Equis. During this time, which expanded over several years of unwavering watch over our people,, the Phaeron's bond grew with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna even more, until he decreed that they were the heirs of his Dynasty, to call upon his army whenever they have need… Before the Ancient Ones went north, to slumber until Equestria needed them once more.' Daring Do lowered the book down, tightening her extreme winter coat more, and kept the hood up, eyeing a massive black, metal, door in front of her.

The freezing winds and massive glacier covering up the temple she discovered, only its door being visible, became quite the find. Most would have missed it, or believed it to be ruins from the Dark King's Era… But, Daring Do noticed the strange symbols of complex lines and circles carved into the metal, which matched those within the book. Quickly, she scanned the door to find out how to open it. Unfortunately, there seemed no physical way to do this.

"Come on… There has to be a switch, or something, to open this door." The pegasus mare placed her hands on to the black metal. "All of Equestria is counting on me to find these Ancient Ones." Daring Do slammed her fist on to her find, the freezing temperature already numbing the mare's body of pain, falling to her knees. "We have lost so much, and this is our only hope left." Unknown to her, the mare's fingers traced over a symbol, and caused it to glow red.

Slowly, the symbol pushed into the door, feeling this caused Daring Do to look up and raise a brow. Her eyes scanned the door once more, noticing other matching symbols in certain areas, hidden by either hieroglyphs or by other symbols.

"Of course!" She shouted, reopening her book and noticed the same twin bladed scythe-like symbol each time the Phaeron appeared. "The book hinted what to look for! Clever…" Carefully, Daring Do pressed each symbol, causing it to glow and slide back into the door.

Daring Do continued this, until it formed a circle with one long line at the bottom, two on both lower sides, and one at the circle's very top, which connected with a curving line. The red lights connected, glowing brightly, and metallic clicking sounds echoed from behind the door. Seconds later, a seam formed at the door's center, and it began to slide apart. Dust fell from the door's frame, revealing how long it had been since those very doors were last opened. The pitch-black insides were soon glowing by symbols edged into the walls.

The mare hesitated, but stepped into the temple's dark halls, following what lights appeared. The eerie darkness caused her to become nervous with each passing second, even more so when the doors slammed shut, after she reached a certain distance. "G-Guess there is no going back now…" Daring Do muttered, noticing that the temple was much warmer inside, then outside. "Strange… Places like these are usually very cold, there must be an extremely powerful source keeping it so warm." Slowly, she removed her extreme winter clothing, until revealing the caribou slave outfit underneath. "If there is power… Then there should be something tending to it."

With that, Daring Do placed the winter clothing down, and continued down the corridor, eyeing each strange tomb-like structures ling its walls… A large tomb slightly moving, after she passed by, and a blocky head leaning back looking towards the mare. Once she moved far enough away, the strange machine opened its six lower legs, and two arms, slowly floating after her.

"For those who are said to be Equestria's guardians… They have a strange choice in décor-?" When she turned the corner, Daring Do had been met with the sight of red and black metal scarabs… Waking more of them, some noticing the mare. "Uh… I will just leave you all to your work, yeah. Sounds good." Daring Do turned around, coming muzzle to faceplate with the eight-armed tomb shaped one. "W-Well then, this isn't the way to Vanhoover! Whoops, silly me!" She innocently noted, before the machine grabbed her with its front arms, and pulled the mare close. "Eeep!"

"Scanning intruder. Scan complete: Equestrian, Pegasus Genome." The machine announced, its mechanical voice monotoned as a computer program. "Inquiry: Why are you here, Equestrian? Phaeron's Tomb City is off limits, except to princesses."

"I-I am here because Equestria n-needs the Ancient Ones again." Daring Do answered, becoming nervous about being in the machine's metal hold.

Its larger eye zoomed in on the mare, then returned to its normal position. "Invalid Response: Princesses strong enough to defeat world's foes." The machine held her closer to its eyes. "Inquiry: Where are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Daring did not know why, or what possessed her, but the next answer came with tears. "Enslaved! All Equestria has been enslaved by King Dainn and his caribou army! The stallions are under some kind of mind control, and mares are being sold as sex slaves to them!" She screamed.

The machine held her in a surprised motion, while the scarab machines instantly came to a halt and stared at her. Their eyes began to blink, rapidly, the machine holding her close again. "Alpha Protocol Six-Six-Six now in effect!" It brought Daring Do down to its underbelly, holding them are tightly with its six lower legs. Once it had her secured, it began to fly down the corridor after corridor, making quick turns and swerves in a predetermined path. All around them, were the metal scarabs. "Alpha Prototcol Six-Six-Six now activated." It continuously repeated

Soon, they flew into a more open chamber, which revealed just how massive this "Phaeron's Tomb City" truly is, Daring Do unable to see the ground floor. Though, she saw hundreds of machines, just like the one carrying her, and thousands of the metal scarabs, all working on metal skeletons along the walls. What got her attention, had been the fact that they were flying straight to a temple-like structure, suspended at the Tomb City's center, like some Necropolis. "W-Where are we g-going?" She managed to ask, looking up at the machine's head.

"Answer: Phaeron's Tomb. Alpha Protocol Six-Six-Six states that he, his court, and guard; are to be wakened before any others." The machine replied, flying into the temple's main entrance. It did not slow down, nor falter, in its path… But Daring Do managed to see some of the other machines waking highly decorated metal skeletons. "Be honored, Equestrian. For you shall be the first mortal to witness our Phaeron's awakening."

They came to a sudden halt, before a large temple door, being guarded by ten war-scythe wielding, some wielding khopesh-like blades and shields, metal skeletons, their bodies adorned like Royal Guards. The machine carefully sat Daring Do down, as two of the guards approached. "Cryptek Spyder, why have you brought this Equestrian before our Phaeron's chamber?" The guard asked, his glowing red eyes going to Daring Do, then back to the 'Cryptek Spyder'. "Is she the cause of Alpha Protocol Six-Six-Six?"

The Cryptek Spyder bowed its front portion some. "Acknowledgement: That is correct, honorable Lychguard. Equestrian is cause of Alpha Protocol Six-Six-Six being in effect. Course of Action: Awaken Phaeron and bring her before him."

The Lychguard eyed Daring do for a few moments, his stare sending a cold chill up her spine, before they opened ranks and the chamber doors began to open. "Then best hurry… Such a thing being activated is no small matter."

Both the Cryptek Spyder and Daring Do were ushered into the chambers, followed by the ten Lychguard. Once inside, the mare saw a large sarcophagus attached to the wall across from them, bearing the same symbol that opened the Tomb City's doors. Around it, metal scarabs and Cryptek Spyders worked on the machinery, taking great care with each movement. The one next to Daring Do floated over to the sarcophagus' front, and used its front limbs to connect with certain points. Carefully, it seemed to conduct some sort of complex procedure, turning sections, removing lines, and pressing symbols.

Daring Do had become amazed by the Cryptek Spyder's precise actions, but startled when air rushed out of the sealed sarcophagus' lid… A Lychguard pushing her forward with the shaft of his war-scythe. Fearing the towering guard, Daring Do stepped towards the sarcophagus, as Cryptek Spyders lined both sides of it, Lychguard doing the same behind her.

Slowly, the sarcophagus lid raised towards the mare, creaking metal trying to recover its old functions, and lifted upwards… Revealing the slumbering "Phaeron" inside, both arms crossed over his metal chest. Daring Do's eyes widen, watching different red lights systematically appear across his metal body, symbols appearing on the Phaeron's shoulders and a twin headed scythe symbol on is forehead. When the eyes began to glow, the Cryptek Spyders bowed their front halves and the Lychguard knelt. Feeling the immense aura of power coming from the Phaeron's form, Daring Do soon also found herself kneeling before him.

"I… Have awakened?" The Phaeron questioned, confused by how few of his warriors were present. He uncrossed both arms, one grasping the sarcophagus' side, while the other pressed against his haze filled head, and slowly took a step out. "Where is my court? The rest of my Warriors?" It took him a moment to notice Daring Do, the mare yelping when his metal foot stepped right in front of her. "And why is there a half-naked pegasus mare within my chambers? I do not recall this being my birth time." Some of the Lychguard seemed to snickering at the awakening joke.

Daring Do, gave a slight nervous snicker of her own, and looked up at him, the emotionless metal skull faceplate intimidating her. "P-Phaeron Ay'therian?"' She, sheepishly, asked.

"Yes, child. You are within the presence of Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Ruler of the Ay'tharian Dynasty." His metallic voice commanded respect, the Lychguard saluting him. "What brings you to this forbidden sanctum, and waking my Necrontyr so willfully?"

In a matter of seconds, Daring Do went to all fours, forehead pressed on to the metal ground, in a demeaning groveling position. "Please! Ruler of the Ancient Ones! The Caribou have returned, destroying Equestrian and enslaved its people! The princesses have been taken as their King's personal slave and toys! The stallions have been placed in some sort of mind control, while us mares are forced to be their sex slaves! I beg of you, please, save us! Like you did, all those years ago!"

Silence…

That is what followed Daring Do's plea, her eyes wide in shock. Her body trembled, fearing that she may have been out of turn, or possibly the Phaeron no longer cared. The fear of her traveling all this way, for nothing, crept up her spine. Thoughts of the friends she lost, just to get here, crossed the mare's mind.

But, when the air became electricfied, she looked up and saw an aura of pure rage around the Phaeron. "Awaken my Legions, bring my court here, prepare our monoliths and ships! Bring me my Warscythe and artifacts!" He threw his right arm out, in a commanding fashion, some of the Cryptek Spyders leaving to carry this out. "Prepare the Reclamation Legions for battle, they leave _now_! These 'Caribou' dare to commit such things, while we slumber? They forget the terror that protects these lands!? I shall force them to remember this fear!" Ay'therian's physical rage grew so much, machinery began to fall apart. "Necrontyr! We. March. To. _War_!"

With that, Ay'therian threw his hand up, the Lychguard standing up and held their weapons high.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The halls echoed with metallic marching of Necron formations, preparing for battle or to be loaded into transports, many surrounding glowing red pylon-like structures. Even more were still being awakened within the Tomb City, and certain Legions worth of warriors were already prepared to be deployed for battle. It all kept Daring Do awestruck, standing on the platform's edge outside of Ay'therian's personal chambers, a pair of Lychguard standing watch over the mare. This had been because the Phaeron's meeting with his Royal Guard had been kept a private affair, attendance being highly restricted to those of the Dynasty's higher echelon.

When the monolith's doors began to open, Daring Do whipped around and watched the different decorated Necron walk out. Though, her attention went straight to her host, as the Phaeron approached with his remaining Lychguard. "S-So, uh, what are you planning to do, Phaeron Ay'therian?" Daring Do asked, eyeing the Phaeron's crimson war-scythe, its glass-like blade glowing red, and his metallic black cape.

"The three of my Reclamation Legions are prepared for battle, and the rest of my Dynasty are being awakened, as we speak." Ay'therian started, stopping a short distance away from the mare. "But, there are areas I must reclaim, before fully deploying my full force on to the Caribou." He pulled out a strange pyramid device, pressing different points, its top opening and displaying a red holographic map of Equestria. "It has been many millennia since we last walked on this world… So, I must gain what information you have to offer." Brighter red dots appeared on the map, but a single dot grew out more. "This is the first of the locations we need... My Deathmarks and Canoptek Wraiths are entombed here, we will require their skills in stealth and ambush."

The location caused Daring Do's eyes to widen, a chill crawling up her spine. "T-That is the Crystal Empire's ruins! It is only lightly garrisoned, but the environment there is harsh, because of the Crystal Heart being stolen and corrupted by the Caribou's king." She looked up at the Phaeron. "Granted, the blizzard will mask your approach, but there is no telling how many defenders they have, either."

Ay'therian clutched the pyramid device, snickering at Daring Do's information. "Then, securing this location will be a simple task." His glowing gaze went to the mare, scanning her attire carefully. "But, I will require your assistance, for what I have planned."

For some strange reason, Daring Do did not like the direction this is going.

 **-Crystal Empire Garrison's Gates-**

Four Caribou soldiers stood guard at their garrison's gates, two to a blazer. Another blizzard had rolled into the area, greatly limiting their field of vision and movements, but they were not performing any patrols. The Caribou guards decided to leave such warmth stealing tasks to their mind controlled soldiers, the stallions being far more expendable then one of their own. However, it did not make their guard duties any more bearable.

"Pah, where are those mindless idiots?" One of the Caribou Guards grunted, glancing at the ruined city streets. "They should have been back by now."

Another Caribou Guard snickered. "Think the blizzard claimed those idiots, Sav? If so, that means more mares for us."

The guard "Sav" grunted again, shaking his armored head. "Doubtful. They are mindless, not stupid. I highly doubt they would willingly freeze to deat-?"

"Silence!" The more seasoned of the four shouted, his eyes focusing ahead of them. "Something is coming… And it isn't those stallions."

The Caribou Guards grabbed their weapons, and prepared for battle, as a pair of silhouettes appeared within the blizzard's veil. From what they could tell, one of them is much bigger than the other, and their companion's smaller frame had obviously been that of a mare. When they came into view, both wore black hooded cloaks, hiding their forms within the tattered fabrics. Their mysterious approach caused the Caribou Guard to grow nervous.

"In the name of King Dain, I order you to halt!" The seasoned guard yelled, as he and the others pointed their weapons at the strangers, who came to a halt. Now that the pair had come closer, they noticed the larger one is slouching within their cloak. "Identify yourselves and the business at our garrison?"

"M-My, uh, M-Master wished to survey what had once been the Crystal Empire." The cloaked mare answered, moving closer to her larger companion. "We have heard that there is a garrison up here, and wished to wait out the storm inside." She motioned up to her companion. "Master's body is not what it once was."

"Our garrison is not a hotel, and to be used for military purposes only!" The seasoned guard yelled, pulling his weapon upright. "Turn back around, and go back to where you came from!"

"W-We understand that, my lord… But, uh, my Master would not last the trip back." The larger stranger leaned down, his weakened body position confirming the mare's story. When she saw this, the mare went to support him more, her hood falling back.

When the guards saw her tanned yellow coat, and black mane that shifted to gray in a rainbow pattern, they whistled. "Young and pretty, that one." Sav commented, the Caribou Guards snickering.

"Why doesn't your Master speak for himself?" The seasoned guard demanded, watching her large companion lower his head down.

It seemed that they whispered to the mare for a few moments, who seemed nervous about saying the words but nodded nonetheless. "Because my Master is a noble of high royalty, my lord." She looked towards the guards. "Addressing simple garrison guards is beneath one of his station. So, I am to speak in his stead, as a mediator."

The Caribou Guards looked at one another, confused by the answer, before looking back at them. "Only King Dain holds such a position! There is no other that is equal to his status!"

The larger figure looked towards the mare, whispering to her again. "My Master is one from an ancient Kingdom, unknown to your people, but is one you must respect." She nodded to them. "Please, allow us shelter, my Master would be most grateful for your hospitality, and return it in kind."

They did not falter, Sav snickering. "Even if we do let you two enter… There is a toll that must be paid, regardless." He walked up to the pair, his comrades snickering. Foreign Noble, or not, it must be paid." Sav just eyed her, with lust filled eyes. "Which means, pretty mare, you must service every soldier in the garrison.

The mare gained a terrified expression, moving closer to her companion and claimed master. "Such disrespect towards those of higher status." A metallic voice muttered from the larger stranger, causing Sav to look up at him. "Truly, your race has become arrogant with the passing of time."

Sav raised an eyebrow at him. "What does it matter, you relic?" He looked back at the mare, grinning and reached to grab hold of her mane. "She will still ser-!?"

A crimson, metal, hand wrapped around Sav's forearm, the slender fingers almost like blades. "Clearly, your race has forgotten whom now stands before you." The larger stranger quickly released Sav's arm, grasping his breastplate and threw the Caribou Guard back to his comrades. "I must now remind you, of whom you are in the presence of."

"Who the hell do you think you are, stranger!?" The seasoned guard demanded, helping his comrade back up.

"Who am I? I shall tell you, child." He crouched down, placing the metal hand on to the snowy ground. "Long ago, I was taken by a rival, but crashed within the Kingdom of Equestria's boarders. Soon, a child came to where I laid, damaged. Despite my demands that she leaves me be, the child remained and only wished to help. To end this story quickly, she helped remove what wounded me, and my people came to take me home. On that day, an alliance had been forged between our kingdoms."

The Caribou Guards looked around, his story sounding vaguely familiar, but they could not place it.

"Time passed, and the child's home came under siege. I returned with my own people, and repelled the invaders. On that day, I swore that my Dynasty would secure and safeguard the child's kingdom… Entering a deep slumber, once their home had become safe." The strange pulled out a red, pulsing, orb and placed it where he cleared the snow. "Millennia after millennia passed, as we slumbered within the Far North." The Caribou Guards went wide eyed, connecting the dots, as he slowly stood back up. "Now, the land that belonged to my little Sunshine and Moonbeam has been taken, and enslaved… All while I slept."

The cloaked stranger stood more upright, revealing his towering height… A pair of red, glowing, eyes appearing within his hood.

"I have slept for long enough, and shall reclaim what has been stolen. For, I..." A gust of wind removed the stranger's hood, revealing his metallic crimson skull and black crown. "Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Ruler of the Ay'therian Dynasty, have returned!"

"A-A-Ancient One!" The seasoned guard yelled, readying his spear. "Quickly, attack-AHHH!" Red energy soared out of Ay'therian's hand, striking the Caribou and setting him ablaze.

The other Caribou Guards stared at Ay'therian, as he held his hand up. "With my return, the Necrontyr of my Dynasty awaken and turn the very ground against you!" The pulsing red orb shined brightly, and metallic hands burst out from underneath two of the Caribou Guards! Despite their desperate struggle, the guards began to be dragged into the snow-covered ground, their screams of terror and agony being masked by the blizzard's wailing winds.

Only Sav remained now, his gaze returning to the Phaeron… Seeing glowing red eyes appearing within the blizzard's snowy veil behind him. Before long, rank upon rank of Necrons marched out of the blizzard's veil, like specters of old, along with the Crystal Pony stallions that had disappeared while on patrol, free of their mind control. "P-Please… Have mercy, A-Ancient One!" The Caribou Guard pleaded.

Ay'therian slowly walked forward, Daring Do staying next to the Necron Phaeron. "Do no worry, Caribou… I shall not slay you." He grasped Sav by his neck, lifting the Caribou Guard off the ground. "I will only spare you, so that I may send a message to your, arrogant, young race." He held Sav up to his emotionless faceplate. "We have returned, and there is nothing you can do about stopping our reclamation." With that, he tossed the Caribou Guard away, allowing him to run free… An Immortal walking up next to Ay'therian. "Once he is far enough away? Kill him."

The Immortal gave a silent nod, Daring Do looking up at Ay'therian in shock. "P-Phaeron, I thought you said he would live, to send your message?" The mare asked, looking in the Caribou's direction.

"I told him that _I_ would not slay him, at no point did I promise that one of my Necrontyr would not." Ay'therian noted, looking at the fortified garrison. "Plus, he will carry my message, even as a corpse. The Immortals are lethal shots, and will wait until the boy is far enough away… They will discover his corpse, and learn of our return." The sound of said Immortal in question firing caused Daring Do to flinch. "Best not focus on such things, child, we must take this garrison."

"Aren't your warriors buried underneath the city?" Daring Do asked, eyeing the garrison, as well. "Do you wish to attack it, and free those inside, Phaeron?"

"That is part of the reason, yes." Ay'therian started, as a warrior presented the Phaeron his war-scythe. "Though, mostly because it is in my way." He grasped the war-scythe, holding it high into the air.

One of the stallions walked up, nervous by the Phaeron's mere presence. "U-Uhm… Great Ancient One? H-How might you open the garrison doors?" He asked, standing a good distance away from Ay'therian. "They are fortified, without any siege weapons, how can we-!"

A large beam of, wailing, red energy soared over their heads and blew the garrison doors wide open! Daring Do and the stallions whipped around, now noticing that a spider-like walker had positioned itself close enough to fire on the garrison… Barrels smoking from its recently fired shot.

"Like that, child." Ay'therian answered, looking down at the stallion. "Stay close to my Necrontyr, their spell will not overcome you again by doing so."

A look of wonder appeared within their eyes, even as the Phaeron gave his Necrons their orders to attack. "You heard him, stallions! Let's retake our Empire!" They charged into the garrison, alongside Ay'therian's Necron forces.

The garrison's defenses did not with stand a chance against the advance weapons, which the Necrons had been armed with, or the seemingly immortal warriors that had appeared from within the blizzard. Every stallion that came close to these warriors, were somehow released from their mind control, dazed and startled by the towering metal skeletons, until their weapons fired on a Caribou Soldier. Mars found were freed form their shackles, stallions quickly retrieving clothing for them.

While this happened, Ay'therian stalked the garrison's halls with his Lychguard and Daring Do, splitting any Caribou Soldier found completely in half. The mare stayed close to the Phaeron's side, helping ease any mares that they came across. Despite how deathly Ay'therian seemed, giving off a sense of death, the mare felt safe when close to him… Even when either he, or one of the Lychguard, nearly disemboweled or tore apart a Caribou Soldier. Though, she had questionable feelings towards pleading soldiers that the Necrons slayed without remorse.

The shield bearing Necrons formed a protective wall in front of their Phaeron, while the scythe wielding ones went ahead and sliced through any defenders that dared to try and impede their advance. Magic blasts or physical weapons either dispersed or shattered against their bodies or defenses, unable to penetrate the deathly warriors. However, the sounds of a wailing child echoed from behind a door they were passing, drawing Ay'therian's attention. "Lychguard, stay here and make sure we are not bothered." They saluted him, Ay'therian looking down at Daring Do. "Child, come with me… It will be easier if an Equestrian is there, alongside me." She gave a nod, as the door was pushed open… The scene behind hit making the mare want to scream her head off.

Pink wings had been clipped, and tied openly on the frame of a bed, horn strapped to some magical ring and the mare's harness. Her mouth gagged with a red ball, attached to a muzzle, her eyes forced open by painful looking clips, tears staining the mare's cheeks. Her body bare, for all to see, arms opened and chained to the bed, over the mare's head, and legs spread wide, also tied to the bed's frame. The mare's eyes were glazed over, her throat cut open, blood pouring down on to her bare breast. They could tell that the wound was fresh, blood still somewhat fresh, but it had already been too late to save this victim of the Caribou's cruelty.

The Princess of Love, Cadence, was dead.

Ay'therian just stared at the slain mare, before crying drew his gaze left and saw another pink alicorn, a foal, lying in her crib. "Kept the attention away from her child." He started, looking back at Cadence, "Died in the process." The Phaeron stalked over to the bed, Daring Do quickly seeing to the crying foal, as he sat down next to the slain mare… Using his free hand to move her mane a bit. "Yet, she is still a child herself."

Daring Do bounced the crying Flurry Heart in her arms, trying to calm the foal down. Once she did, the alicorn coal holding on to the collar of her cloak, Daring Do simply watched Ay'therian… His positioning making the Phaeron seem like the specter of death, overseeing one who had passed on and needed to be guided to the Spirit Realm.

"She seemed quite the loving creature, beauty matching such appearance." Ay'therian commented, moving his hands over Cadence's clipped open eyes. The Phaeron's hand started to glow, removing the clips with a strange telekinetic power, then moved to close Cadence's eyes. "Sleep well, child… I did not know you, but with these actions? I will make sure you are entombed with my city." He leaned in, and placed the slit, representing the Phaeron's mouth, on to Cadence's forehead. "Your child shall become my child."

Something struck within Daring Do's heart, watching the Phaeron seemingly mourn the Crystal Empire's slain ruler. She held Flurry Heart a bit closer, wondering how many times the foal had been forced to endure all of this… To se or hear her mother being raped, abused, and ultimately killed; by the Caribou. Such thoughts were terrible to Daring Do.

"Bring her to me." Ay'therian's words snapped the mare from her thoughts, now noticing he is looking back at the mare. "Please, I wish to see her"

"U-Uh, yes, of course, Phaeron." Daring Do quickly walked over to Ay'therian, gently cradling Flurry Heart. "Please, Phaeron, be gentle with Princess Flurry Heart." She carefully laying the foal into his free hand.

Ay'therian wrapped the foal with in his metallic clawed hand, looking down at her. Despite the Phaeron's terrifying appearance, Flurry Heart just looked up at him, before yawning and hugging against his metal body. He snickered at the foal's innocence, and how she had accepted his presence, so quickly. "It seems this little one knows safety, when it is presented to her." Slowly, the Phaeron stood up, and walked towards the door, Daring Do in toe. "Almost like, she knows whom holds her."

The sight made Daring Do smile, wondering how such beings could be so cruel, merciless, but also so gentle in the flip of a coin? " _Maybe Princess Celestia's magic did something, when they first met?_ " The mare thought, before noticing two Lychguards walking in.

"Phaeron, what shall we do with the Caribou survivors?" One asked, ask they both saluted him.

The Phaeron seemed to ponder their question, for a few moments, glancing back at the slain alicorn, then down at Flurry Heart. Ay'therian looked back at his Lycguard. " _What_ survivors?" His question had answered theirs, one leaving to send his orders out, while the other remained, just in case there is more for them to do. "And cut this child lose, bring something to cover her up, as well. She is to be taken to the Tomb City, and buried there." Ay'therian held the foal up some, allowing the Lychguard to see her. "Brother, prepare a place at my tables, for our Dynasty's newest member to its Royal Court."

The Lychguard gave a respectful salute. "As you command, my Phaeron. Your will, shall be done." Then, they leaned down, on to their war-scythe, to get a closer look at Flurry Heart. "And welcome, little Princess. I look forward to protecting you." The Lychguard's response caused her to giggle, reaching up towards the skeletal faceplate, playfully.

Daring Do smiled at the scene, nodding, but flinched when she heard multiple gauss blasts echo within the garrison, along with pleading cries from Caribou Soldiers, many screaming in agony.

 **-Sometime Later-**

Cadence's body was placed upon one of the Ghost Arks, with a routine of four Lychguard to escort her back. To keep the mare's dignity, the Lychguard had covered her body with a cloth and carried her upon a metal tomb-slab. The Crystal Ponies watched, with tear filled eyes, as the Necron transport lifted off and flew back towards their Tomb City… Ay'therian not far away, observing the ruined city, with Daring Do cradling a sleeping Flurry Heart. Lychguard forming a protective circle around the pair, not allowing a soul pass by them.

"Um, Phaeron… What is it you are doing?" Daring Do asked him, keeping a steady motion for Flurry Heart.

The Phaeron glanced back at her. "Waiting for the Canoptek Spyders and Scarabs finish their work." Ay'therian answered, looking back at the ruined city. "They have been working rather quickly, shortly after I arrived at the city's boarders." He nodded a few times, as if assuring himself. "They should be done very soon."

The mare continued to watch, silently, and kept Flurry Heart in a calm slumber. When he raised the Resurrection Orb high into the air, arcs of red energy sparking all around him, and into the ground. It looked like they were searching for something, or guided the very thing they were searching to bring up. Soon, phantom claws phased through the ground, a machine resembling the Canoptek Spyder, but with snake-like tail, crawled out of the ground. Its single eye locking on to Ay'therian, before bowing respectfully. More, and more, of the machines phased up from the ground.

But, what caused Daring Do to back away, were the squads of single eyed Necrons appearing out of physically nowhere from quick flashes of light, wielding long barreled gauss weapons. "Welcome back to the waking world, my blades within the shadow… My Deathmarks." Ay'therian nodded to the Deathmarks, who respectfully bowed.

"Who do you wish for us to kill, my Phaeron." The lead Deathmark asked, saluted.

"A young race, known as the Caribou, has enslaved Equestria, turning its people into their play toys." Ay'therian lifted his hand up, and placed it on to the lead Deathmark's shoulder… Their single eyes glowing brightly. "Take your Deathmarks and the Canoptek Wraiths, strike at their outlying outposts and trade routes. Before striking at other garrisons, we shall wrap our hands around their necks, choking them, and allow enigma to become our ally. Their paranoia will fester within them, and we shall strike where it is strongest."

The lead Deathmark gave a respectful nod and saluted him. "Your will be done, my Paheron. None shall escape our sights." The Deathmarks started to step back, one by one, and vanished in bright lights. The Canoptek Wraith slowly became spectral forms, disappearing back into the ground.

"My assassins have their marks, and are now on the hunt." Ay'therian turned back around and walked up to Daring Do. "How is the little one fairing?"

"Asleep, Phaeron… She seemed rather tired." Daring Do gently handed Flurry Heart over to Ay'therian. "Seems she has not been tended to for quite some time, properly."

Ay'therian gave a nod, as they walked towards the conquered garrison. "She may sleep for long as she wishes, so is my will… Would you also mind caring for her, it would be nearly impossible for me to do so properly." He asked, Daring Do coming to a halt and blinked at the Phaeron. "Surprised? Don't be, child." Ay'therian stopped, looking back at the mare, his Lychguard forming a protective circle again. "You woke us, you told us about what happened. You risked your own life, in hopes that a myth was truth." He released the war-scythe, which somehow remained upright, and cupped Daring Do's chin. "Allowing you to watch over this little one? The least I can possibly do." The Phaeron looked at the conquered garrison, retrieving his war-scythe. "Two Lychguards will be posted with both of you, along with six of the any elite warriors we liberate, at a time... When separated? Two Lychguard to both of you, regardless of situations."

"I am… Honored, Phaeron. But, don't you agree that the Crystal Ponies would be more suited?" Daring Do thanked, as another Ghost Ark landed near them. "And… Where are we going?"

"I do not know these 'Crystal Ponies', I at least know where your loyalties lie… As for where we are going? This was our first move, of many to come." Ay'therian started, as they boarded the Necron transport. "And my Legions are still being awakened within the Tomb City. An invasion, even with ones like us, takes careful planning and execution. With this victory, we have sown the seeds of an unknown foe, my assassins will strike where they are weak and create even more fear." The Ghost Ark lifted off the ground, rising into the sky, followed by one of the walkers opening fire on to the garrison, destroying it. "This is the Necronty's way of war, to instill terror, before delivering the final blow."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Everything seemed quiet within the garrison stationed at what used to be Starlight's Village, except for the echoing moans of mares forced to service Caribou Soldiers and mind controlled stallions, all former villagers from area, including Starlight Glimmer herself. A group from the fortified station slowly patrolled its perimeter, one Caribou Soldier with four stallion guards, the Caribou acting as the corruption's node and keeping a tight hold over the Equestrians. Such things had not usually been required, but started after the Crystal Empire Garrison went silent. A unit had been sent to investigate the strange silence, three days passed with no word.

There has even been attacks on supply caravans, relief support arriving to find no survivors and the supplies destroyed. It had the garrisons on high alert, doubling the patrols and guard shifts everywhere.

The Caribou Soldier came around the garrison's corner, to check its rear with his assigned conscript team. Though, something instantly caught his attention, motioning the stallions forward. "Quickly, secure the area, you wretches." He snarled, the stallions forming a protective formation, while the lone Caribou walked over to an abandoned helmet, that belonged to one of his kin. "This is Tarrin's helmet?" The Caribou started, picking the discarded helmet up. "He should be just ahead of us? Why is that boy's helmet here?"

"Sergeant, should we keep moving? Our next patrol starts soon, and I wish for another round with Starlight Glimmer before we start." One of the stallions, a pure white earth pony, asked.

"No, you sex crazed oaf, fan out and search the area." The Caribou Soldier ordered, eyeing the helmet very carefully. "Something isn't-?" Dazed groans stopped him, drawing the Caribou's attention to his conscripts, noticing how they were holding their heads and stumbling around… Not noticing what had appeared behind him. "What is wrong with you worthless excuses for flesh!? I said to-ACK!"

A pair of metal, skeletal, hands reached forward and snapped the Caribou's neck! When the slain Caribou fell, a Necron Deathmark was revealed and starred at the free stallions. When they finally came to, the Equestrians going wide eyed, startled, and stumbled away from the Necron. "Keep pretending to be under their control, and free your enslaved kin. Leave these Caribou to us." The Deathmark lifted his hand up, making quick motions, before pressing his back against the wall, and squatting down.

Before the stallions could ask who the Necronw as, nine more Deathmarks rushed up, two setting up like the first, and started helping boast the others up on to the wall. Not long after, every Deathmark had scaled up the walls and over the ramparts Once they were all up there, the lead Deathmark pointed to different locations along the garrison's ramparts, one Deathmark heading in each direction Each point had one thing in common with the others, and that had been the fact they covered another's blind spot.

When the Deathmarks finish setting up, silently killing any Caribou Soldier they found or assisting freed stallions on their way, they vanished from sight. Their trap had been set, and their mere presence is enough to shatter the mind control, now the Necons need to do what is required of them… Wait.

 **-With the Stallions-**

Double Diamond and the other stallions quickly rushed back into the garrison, carrying their slain sergeant. "We need help! Soldier down, soldier down!" Double Diamond shouted, drawing the attention of every soldier within the garrison's courtyard.

A Caribou Officer sprinted up, eyeing his slain kin. "What happened, wretch? Who did this?" He asked, as they laid the slain Caribou down.

The stallion flinched, at how the Caribou insulted him so carelessly, moving out of their way. "We don't know, sir. He saw an abandoned helmet, and told us to secure the area. Next thing we know, he fell to the ground, with a broken neck."

"You saw nothing?" The officer asked, Double Diamond shaking his head. "Just like Tarrin…"

More Caribou showed up, to take the body, Double Diamond and other stallions back away. While their slavers were distracted by the strange death, Double Diamond noticed that more stallions were entering a dazed state, being freed of their mind control. Quickly, and quietly, he moved over to the stallions, and motioned for them to be quiet. "Don't let them know, help is here… Let's go free the mares." He whispered, looking back at the oblivious Caribou.

"W-Whose here?" Party Favor asked, still semi-dazed, trying to shake it off.

"I-I don't know, I have never seen these guys before." Double Diamond answered, as the group started to move into the garrison. "Now, let's get the mares free… I rather not be here when things start." With that, they shut the doors and started their work.

 **-Garrison Courtyard-**

"What in King Dainn's name is going on around here?" The Caribou Officer said out loud, placing a hand over the slain sergeant's neck. "The sheer strength required to snap Sergeant Kalivin's neck so easily, without making a sound or to be seen doing it? Is impossible."

Another sergeant knelt next to the body, eyeing Kalivin's fatal injury. "I know of few races able to snap another's neck so easily… None of them are quiet enough to do this."

"And the only ones around, are under our control." The Caribou officer pondered the situation for a few moments, then noticed something. "Wait a moment, where are those stallions?" The officer demanded, noticing that only Caribou Soldiers were in the courtyard. Realization hit him, like a manticore. "Scatter! It's a tra-!"

A red beam tore through the officer's forehead, sending him flying backwards. The Caribou watched their commander bounce, limply, on to the ground before looking towards who slayed him… Seeing the, one eyed, crimson mental skeleton aiming his weapon at their slain commander. "C-Crossbows! Kill that thin-?" Before the sergeant could finish his order, the Deathmark vanished. "What? Where did he-!"

Now, the sergeant took a beam to the side of his head… A Deathmark standing on the courtyard's opposite side. He vanished, before they could react to the Deathmark's appearance. Then, reappeared on top of the garrison's main building, taking down another soldier, vanishing right after. Then behind a nearby stall, slaying an officer trying to rally his soldiers, and vanished. He appeared behind one of their sergeants, quickly snapping his neck and vanished before they could hit the ground.

The Caribou were in complete disarray, their leaders quickly being systematically slain when they make the slightest gesture of being in some commanding position. It made things even worse, when their foe disappeared right after, reappearing where the Caribou weren't expecting him. "How is he doing this!?" A Caribou Soldier yelled, watching of his comrades take a red beam through the head. "Is he using some kind of teleporting spell?"

"I don't know!" A sergeant replied, as the remaining Caribou Soldiers formed a protective circle. "There is only one enemy, how can he overwhelm an entire garrison!?"

"Are you sure there is just one?" The Deathmark asked, appearing ten meters in front of the sergeant. "If you do, then you do not know the Deathmark's way." He slung the weapon over his shoulder, holding his free hand towards the Caribou. "Where there is one Deathmark…" In that moment, all the Deathmarks revealed themselves, where 'he' kept teleporting to, revealing that they had used an illusionary tactic to make the Caribou believe there was only one Deathmark attacking. "There are many hiding nearby."

Without another word, or gesture, the Deathmarks open fired into the courtyard, causing it to light up red and screams of agony echoing all around.

 **-Ay'therian's Tomb City, Phaeron's Chambers-**

The Phaeron snickered, while leaning on to the arm of his throne, hand raised up to allow Ay'therian to rest his head. During this, Flurry Heart climbed on to the head of her adoptive grandfather, holding on to his black crown, Daring Do standing just to the left of Ay'therian's throne. Below, the Dynasty's Royal Court met to decide their forces next move, with an updated map supplied by Daring Do.

"My Phaeron?" One of the lords spoke up, drawing Ay'therian's attention. "What has you so amused, my Phaeron?"

"Ah, it is very simple, brother." Ay'therian started, leaning more upright, catching Flurry Heart when she slipped off his head… Allowing her to play around on his lap. "Just received word from my Deathmarks, they just liberated a village east of here… They will be entering the nearby tunnels, and awaken the Destroyers buried there." He gently patted the foal's head, as she giggled. "Lord Dar'kan will be joining us shortly. I am also sending a few Ghost Arks to retrieve those liberated."

"Lord Dar'kan?" Another lord blurted out, as Ay'therian's court began to look at one another, before back at the Phaeron. "Are you sure waking him, and the Destroyers, is wise?"

"U-Um, excuse me, Phaeron?" Daring Do spoke up, drawing Ay'therian's attention. "But, who is 'Lord Dar'kan' and these 'Destroyers'? Are they some kind of elite force, or something?"

Ay'therian eyed the mare for a few moments, making her feel a bit uncomfortable, before shaking his head. "They are like us, but also not like us. Destroyers started out like other Necrontyr, but they soon became dedicated to destroying Life, their Lords being more so than any other." Daring Do paled, becoming worried about whether she and Flurry Heart will be safe within the Tomb City after those Necrons were awakened. "However, the Destroyers are nowhere near bad, as the _Flayed Ones_." The mere mentioning of that name, caused the lords to physically tense. Each, and every single one of them, having mixed feelings about those Necron. "Despite their madness, I can somehow keep control of both Destroyers and Flayed Ones."

"With this in mind, my Phaeron." The lead Cryptek started, walking forward and respectfully bowing his head. "Where might our warriors strike next?"

The Phaeron slowly reached up, rubbing his metallic chin, Flurry Heart pressing her hands over places where his body lit up. "We need to awaken the Triarch Praetorian Guard, their skills in battle being quite beneficial for any battle." A dot appeared in the very center of Everfree Forest. "Our strongest weapon is also buried where they are, we may require its power." Another dot appeared around Manehatten. "Our fleet also slumbers underneath the waters around that island, keeping any from discovering them." Dots appeared over Appleloosa, Vanhoover, Baltimare, and Fillydelphia. "More of our Warriors and Immortals are buried across Equestria" Ay'therian looked to Daring Do. "Any information you can give us on these locations, child?"

The mare gave a light nod, and pointed at the Evefree Forest. "The Castle of Two Sisters does not have any defenses, or soldiers garrisoned there, so it will be easy to enter… The only problem, that I can guess, would be the creatures within the forest itself. But, I highly doubt they will be trouble to you." The Phaeron gave a nod, as she pointed to the smaller towns. "These places are guarded by garrisons, their sizes depending on population around it." The Necron Lords became more attentive, as she started about their enemy's battle strength. Daring Do then motioned to the cities. "These points will become major problems… The Caribou have turned every city into a fortress, with hundreds of Caribou soldiers stationed at each." The mare pointed at Canterlot. "King Dainn has restructured Canterlot to be a mirror of his rule, and I bet that is where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are being held."

"Are there any other princesses we should be aware of, Equestrian?" One of the lords asked, looking at Daring Do.

"Um, yes, my lord. That would be Princess Twilight Sparkle." Daring Do pointed at the castle next to Ponyville. "Her, and the Elements of Harmony, are being held at her former castle… Any important mare being the personal sex slave to a high-ranking Caribou Lord, those six belonging to one of King Dainn's strongest sorcerers."

"I see… We will distract the Caribou by dividing our forces. One will go to Vanhoover, to Fillydelphia, and Baltimare. I will send the Destroyers to Manehatten, Wraiths to Dodge City, and Deathmarks to Appleloosa." He pointed to Cloudsdale. "Once our fighters are awakened, they will attack there, freeing those whom live there." The Necron Lords nodded, before Ay'therian motioned to them. "Three Monoliths, at the very least, attacking each major city… I, Daring Do, and my Lychguard, will go to the Castle of Two Sisters, while you all attack these locations."

"Why is that, Phaeron? Why not lead one of your armies?" Another lord asked.

"Because, once I have awakened the Praetorian? I can immediately strike at this 'Ponyville', and free those six.' Ay'therian leaned against his throne, Flurry Heart feeling the Phaeron's emotionless faceplate. "I will _personally_ free this princess, prevent her death, and then try to assess Canterlot's own defenses from there."

"Then… How shall you keep Lord Dar'kan in line, my Phaeron?" The first lord asked, nervous about the Destroyer Lord becoming unstable.

"Do not fear, brothers." Ay'therian' started, Daring Do giving him a nervous look. "Do not give me that look, child. I will keep Lord Dar'kan, and his Destroyers, on a tight leash." He looked at the other lords, who all looked at him. "If there is nothing else? This court has ended." The lords gave respective nods, saluting him, before leaving Ay'therian's chambers.

"Um, Phaeron? Is there anything else you require of me? Or may I take Flurry Heart to the chambers you have prepared for us, so she may rest." Daring Do asked, before Ay'therian looked towards her After a few more moments, he motioned the mare to move in front of him, which Daring Do respectively did so. "Y-Yes, Phaeron?" She gave a nervous smile, not liking how unreadable the Phaeron is.

Ay'therian slowly examined her form and features, carefully, reaching a hand up to grasp his chin. Daring Do started to tremble, ever so slightly, her nervous smile starting to falter, as sweat started to drip down the mare's brow. He continued to examine her for a few minutes, the Necron reaching up after some time and grasping the rim of Daring Do's top, most of her body exposed by the standard slave outfit. The feel of Ay'therian's cold, metal, hand sliding against her breast made the mare squeak, but covered her muzzle "When we leave to wake the Praetorian, and retake Ponyville, remind me that you require new attire… I have mixed feelings about you being half naked, and being my envoy… We are not these wretched Caribou."

Daring Do blinked a few times, looking down at the green slave's attire… How it was pretty much a strap of cloth around her breast, a long cloth to cover her front and rear, the back allowing her tail out through a small cut hole. All in all, she could _really_ use her old adventuring clothes back, especially the hat, instead of looking like some perverted noble's consort. "Y-You're right, Phaeron…" She gained a deep red blush, realizing how many have probably seen her like this. "How embarrassing."

"Quite, but you pull it off rather well. Your athletic form is quite exemplary, and the fabric's color matches your coat." His comment caused the mare to squeak, and blush deeper, about how the Phaeron had studied her body thoroughly. Gently, Ay'therian picked the giggling Flurry Heart up and held her to the blushing Daring Do "Until then, please… See to this child, she required her rest."

"Yes, P-P-Phaeron, right away." The mare gently accepted Flurry Heart and took her leave, four Lycguard acting as escorts for them.

 **-Later that Day-**

Ay'therian remained within his chambers, six Lychguards keeping a silent watch from both walls leading to their Phaeron's throne. He could have gone to oversee his Tomb City's full awakening right now, but there is much upon Ay'therian's mind. This meant that the Phaeron is distracted, and such delicate processes could not have the slightest mistakes. What preoccupied his thoughts, though? Whether his daughters were alright, the exact positioning where his armies will be on this board game known as "war", when they will strike, where to send his assassins, what to do with little Flurry Heart… And a certain pegasus mare acting as his envoy to the Equestrians being brought to this very Tomb City.

The Phaeron continued to sit upon his throne, leaning on to the right arm like before. His chamber echoed with the tapping sound of Ay'therian's fingers, going from index finger to pinky upon the opposite arm. So many things swam around within the Necron's mind, different outcomes appearing with each scenario he thought of. The ones involving Celestia and Luna were easily pushed back by his eons tempered mind, not wanting such thoughts to distract him, even doing so with the thoughts on Flurry Heart. Though, what he could not push away, were the thoughts on Daring Do.

" _She is quite the brave, courageous, and clever; child…_ " Ay'therian thought, his fingers still tapping on the throne's arm. " _She would make quite the official envo-…_ " The Phaeron stopped his hand, instantly forcing such thoughts to freeze. " _Wait, why am I even considering this/ All this child has done, for us, is wake my Tomb City up and give us updated information… Such honors belong to those whom done great tasks for the Dynasty._ " Ay'therian's gaze went to the side. " _Though, for all the mortals I have seen over the eons, she is quite more appeal-… And why am I thinking of her appearance in such a manner?_ "

He pulled his hand up, tapping the metal of his chin, trying to figure out the answer to his own question. Ay'therian continuously scanned through his advance mind, and eons of experience, but nothing seemed to come up as the answer to his such a question. While he sat on the trone, a mental image of Daring Do suddenly appeared before the Phaeron's person, performing a rather luscious pose not even a foot from his legs, hands holding her mane up. This caused him to enter further confusion, wondering _why_ in the Silent King's name is he even seeing this? It did not make any sense, especially for a Necron.

"My might Phaeron!" A powerful voice echoed, causing the mental image of Daring Do disperse. The answer of who this intruder could be, was answered by sounds of a hovercraft.

Ay'therian gave a deep sigh, shaking his head. "Lord Dar'kan, it is good to see that you are fully awakened."

The Destroyer Lord hovered into the chamber, body crimson where other Necrons would be silver, black where it should be gold, a war-scythe in hand. "It feels good to be awakened once more, my Phaeron… And I see this pathetic world is still full of Life, such a pity and a shame." Dar'kan halted at the throne's base, bowing respectfully. "There is only one chance at keeping a tight leash on this lord, and his Destroyers… Luckily, Ay'therian knew exactly what to do about him. "What have I been awakened fo-?"

"Celestia and Luna have been enslaved, they are being forced to be sex slaves to an arrogant young king." The Phaeron's words echoed within the chamber, met by silence.

Dark'an slammed the butt of his war-scythe on to the ground, eyes glowing with anger. " **WHAT!?** Some _child_ dares to do such things to Solarbeam and Moonbeam!? I will slaughter every one of those bastards! Along with slay those pathetic excuses for guards, those of whom still live instead of protecting your heirs!"

Ay'therian held his hand up, stopping the Destroyer Lord from continuing his rant of destruction. "The Caribou corrupted a scared artifact, to these lands, and placed every male Equestrian into an unbreakable mind control… It was not their fault, Lord Dar'kan. But, it seems our mere presence shatters this control."

The Destroyer Lord saluted, and bowed his head. "Where am I to be unleashed, my Phaeron? I wish to enact your wrath upon these interlopers."

" _That was easy… Far too easy, but it will do._ " The Phaeron thought, before nodding. "The island city of Manehatten, our fleets are beneath the waters surrounding it." He pointed at Dar'kan, who nodded. "Slay _any_ Caribou you come across, no Equestrian is to be harmed… Am I clear?"

"Transparently, my Phaeron." Dar'kan answered, bowing his upper body even more.

"This applies to all of our Destroyers, as well, Dar'kan." Ay'therian added, leaning forward on to his throne. "If a single Equestrian is slain, and I will find out… I will personally dismantle you, and melt every part of you down, to be made into a Cryptek's tool."

Dar'kan bowed even more, showing his submission. "Yes, my Phaeron, you word is law for us all." He looked up at the seated Phaeron. "I will get revenge for Solarbeam and Moonbeam, one 'Caribou' at a time."

For the second time that day, Ay'therian snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quick word of warning to you all… Things get somewhat graphic mid-way through the story. If you aren't one for rape, I suggest skipping the chapter or only reading the first part, skipping over the middle, and going just past Ay'therian's little issue in his personal Chambers. Just so you know, I do not support Rape nor do I like it, I utterly despise it, but stories are created through plot and it is a must for this series.**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 __The chamber, given to Daring Do and Flurry Heart, had been a place for royal guests, visiting the Phaeron's Tomb City. However, while it had been designed for Necrons in mind the chamber had been renovated to help the two become more at home for the two. Fabrics and décor came from what Ay'therian's forces could recover from the Crystal Empire's ruins, even Flurry heart's crib was recovered from the ruined palace. The bed, next to it, had been found within the palace's royal guests wing… Which made Daring Do become hesitant to sleep in it.

"Are you ready for bed, Princess?" The mare asked, as Flurry Heart giggled up at her caretaker. "Of course you are, a certain foal had quite the day" Carefully, Daring Do sat down into a nearby rocking chair, gently holding the foal within her arms. "And I know a melody to help you sleep, my mother used to sing it when I was young and had trouble going to bed." She glanced at the two Lychguard standing guard at the chamber's entrance, knowing two more were stationed outside. With a smile, starting to rock within the chair, Daring Do closed her eyes and started the melody.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=W-qbyS9eXmE _ **))**_

It was soft, and flowed like a gentle mountain stream, only the word "la" being used every other stanza of gentle vocal work. Flurry Heart fell silent, her eyes locked on to Daring Do's calm, and gentle, features. The mare's melody matched that of Flurry Heart's own mother, a transparent image of Cadence appearing over Daring Do. Along with a transparent image of the foal's room, back at the Crystal Palace.

Unknown to the pair, both Lycghards were also listening to Daring DO's melody. Strangely, they could not stop listening to the mare's, ever so soft, voice. Going so far, as to allow such melody to be played into Necron Net, so their brothers could also enjoy it… And did they enjoy it.

Across the Tomb City, Necrons suddenly came to a sudden halt and looked towards the structure, housing their Phaeron. They, silently, observed the sacred palace, as if these ancient entities were attending a concert of sorts, Daring Do being the very diva enchanting them. The melody even reached Ay'therian, deep within his personal chambers, who simply observed his Tomb City from a balcony overlooking it all, near the very top of his palace… Carefully listening to the gentle voice, his Lychguard keeping a keen eye.

The melody was not limited to just those entombed within the Tomb City prior to their awakening, it reached Dark'kan, his Destroyers, and the returning Deathmarks. At first, Daring Do's voice confused the veteran warriors, but even they soon became enchanted by it… Eyeing their Phaeron's palace. It had been like a spell blanketed the Tomb City, every Necron lighting up when Daring Do's voice picked up. It had become like the mare stirred something within the lethal race of death warriors, causing them to glow with unknown rejuvenation… Even Necron, not yet roused from their slumber, began to stir… Just to hear this angelic melody.

Soon, Daring Do brought her melody to its end, magenta eyes slowly opening. A gentle smile appeared, when she noticed how Flurry Heart slept in her arms. A strange possession took hold of the mare, Daring Do leaning over and kissing the foal's forehead. "Goodnight, my little princess." With that, she walked over to the crib, and carefully laid Flurry Heart on to the bedding inside, making sure she was comfortably snugged in her blankets.

The Lychguard walked over, one placing their hand on to the mare's shoulder, signifying that she may take her leave… That they would watch over Flurry Heart. With a nod, Daring Do walked towards the chamber's exit, the Lychguard flanking both sides of Flurry Heart's crib. Though, when she reached the exit, Daring Do glanced back, placing a hand over her heart, before leaving the chamber.

 **-Tomb City Streets-**

Daring Do walked into the quarter Ay'therian assigned to any Equestrian brought back to the Tomb City. Flanking her, were the Lychguard assigned to protect the mare, both armed with war-scythes. Though, such a thing did not draw good attention towards her, especially when those brought there were treated more like restricted refugees, guarded twenty-four seven and not allowed to leave the quarter without heavy escort. Daring Do is the only one not being related so, and had far more liberates than any other Equestrian there.

A group of playing foals caused the three to stop, Daring DO smiling at how happy they seemed to be. It gave her a warm feeling, deep inside, as a colt noticed her and ran up "Excuse me, ma'am, but are you Daring Do?" He asked, drawing the attention of other foals.

"Um, yes, I am." She replied, kneeling in front of him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The foals suddenly beamed, surrounding Daring Do, while her escort kept their silent vigil. "Did you find this place?" A unicorn filly asked.

"Did you wake the Ancient Ones up?" A Crystal Pony colt asked.

"Are they going to save everypony?" A unicorn colt asked.

"C-Can w-w. Uh… M-Meet their l-leader?" A pegasus filly, nervously, asked through the crowd. "I-I hear he is really c-cool looking."

Daring Do couldn't help but giggle at the constant questions, before looking to each and answered their question. "I did, yes. The waking was an accident. The Phaeron is planning to. And…" She eyed the ice blue pegasus filly, who tried to hide behind her pink mane, then to the silent Lychguard. "If the Phaeron is alright with it, and not busy, we can visit his palace?"

They looked at one another, somewhat hesitant, before returning to their charge. "Such honor cannot be squandered, Caretaker. However, we shall ask the Phaeron, to see if he will allow them an audience." One of the Lychguard answered, both nodding.

"Well then, until we hear back from Phaeron Ay'therian?" Daring Do smiled down at the foals around her "How about you all show me around the quarter?" They all cheered, two of them grasping the mare's hands and began to lead her, all pointing to their favorite spots, the Lychguard not far behind.

They spent most of the afternoon going all around the quarter, visiting different sections and checking on families. Many seemed rather happy about being freed form the Caribou, but also resentful of Daring Do's special treatment. Obviously, not a single Equestrian would dare do something that could anger these ancient guardians, which made Daring Do less willing to go anywhere, alone, nonetheless. However, seeing how happy the foals were, made everything worth baring and dealing with.

When a loud hum echoed overhead, all but the Lychguard ducked, as a Ghost Ark hovered overhead. "What's going on? What is that transport doing here?" Daring Do asked, staying between the foals and the landing Ghost Ark. "Is something wrong?"

"That would be incorrect." One of the Lychguards answered, as they move forward and knelt. "This is the Phaeron's response to your request, Caretaker."

Daring Do went wide eyed, looking up at the Lychguard, then towards the landing Ghost Ark. " _Is he really…_ " She thought, as the ramp lowered and six Lychguards walked out, creating a path to the group. When the final Necron made himself known, black metallic cape moving back and forth, war-scythe in hand, Daring Do smiled brightly. " _Heh, I wonder if he is just trying to make an impression?_ "

Ay'therian walked down the ramp, and right up to the ground that surrounded the mare. "I hear that a group of children wished to meet me?" He asked, the foals awe-struck at the sheer power coming off the Phaeron's metal body. They soon all parted out of his path, as Ay'therian walked up to a certain ice blue pegasus filly, who trembled at the mere sight of him. Slowly, Ay'therian knelt in front of her, tilting his metal head. "Tell me, child…" The filly kept her full attention on Ay'therian, who placed a hand on top of her head. "Am I 'really cool', as you have heard?"

"Y-You're more awesome…" She started, as Ay'therian stood back up to his full height. "Way cooler than everypony says!" Her response earning a smile from Daring Do.

 **-Neighagra Falls Outpost-**

 _ **((Mature Alert! Mature Alert! Mature Alert!))**_

The Caribou Soldier continued to thrust himself deeper into the pink earth pony mare, one of Ponyville's former Spa Ponies. He had forced the mare on to her back, both hands above her head She screamed each painfilled moan, as her master spread the mare's insides wide with each thrust, ravaging her smaller body with no mercy… Such a thing had become a daily occurrence, whenever the Caribou Soldier became bored. Whether Aloe's blue twin is suffering the same fate, she did not know.

"P-Please, m-master… S-Stop!" Aloe cried, between her moans and his thrusts. "I-I need to r-rest!"  
The Caribou Soldier cackled at Aloe's pleads, feeling her tight sex try to compensate for his size, failing. He grabbed hold of her ink blue mane, and yanked back, her painfilled scream invigorating him even more. "I won't stop until I fill you up, that is the rule, now… Take it, like the whore you are!"  
Aloe was harshly slapped across her face, a red hand print appearing on the mare's cheek. Her white slave outfit had been torn long ago, her body bare and continued the mare's humiliation. All Aloe could do, was scream from the painful, and unpleasant, rape she is forced to endure… Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Though, the sounds of a rattle snake caused her master to stop, and look around. When they heard, metal drag against wood, the Caribou Soldier removing himself from Aloe's ravaged body, fixing his armor and drawing his sword. "Who is there!?" The Caribou Soldier demanded, looking around the outpost cabin, but saw nothing there.

Aloe, on the other hand, spotted a crimson and black, metal, tail of some kind shift through the cabin's ceiling Something stalked the outpost, and her master was completely oblivious to whatever it could be… Not thinking to look for an unexpected foe.

The rattle snake sound continued to echo inside the outpost's cabin, followed by more metal scraping. "Where are you!?" The Caribou Soldier demanded, still searching. "Come out, you coward!"

"Thinks we are like him." A snake-like voice cackled, sending a chill down both occupants' spines. "Thinks we will do as says, thinks we will listen to it" It cackled again, Aloe seeing a much larger piece phase through the wall, her master's back to where it appeared, and vanished again "Only Phaeron controls Wraiths, controls Alphion… Ordered Alphion to hunt mortals controlling Equestria. Save Equestrians from mortals." It laughed again, the creature's tail reappearing for only a split second. Aloe started to get the feeling that this creature is acting like a shark, swimming around its spotted prey. "Alphion found it hurting Equestrian, calling for help in screams and moans, so Alphion came to help."  
The Caribou Soldier turned back around, in Aloe's direction, trying to find the intruder… Not seeing a bladed tail unwind behind him, swinging back and forth, in a taunting manner. "For something claiming to be here to stop me, you are proving to be hesitant… What? Want to watch me finish inside this whore, before dying by my blade?" The tail retracted back up into the ceiling, before the Caribou Soldier turned around. Silence only followed, Aloe's master scoffing. "That is what I thought… Simple cow-GAH!"

When the Caribou Soldier turned back towards Aloe, he found that Alphion's tail had been waiting for him… The bladed weapon impaling its prey, slowly lifting him up to the revealed Canoptek Wraith, grasping on the ceiling. "Caribou so foolish, we fooled so easily." Alphion held him close to its single eye. "Now, it dies, like animal."

Alphion threw the Caribou's corpse away, allowing it to slam against the wall. Its gaze then went to Aloe, who still laid bare on the ground, taking a moment to examine every aspect of her form. Without warning, the Canoptek Wraith dropped down and landed on top of Aloe, its single eye hovering her face, pincers on both sides.

Aloe trembled within Alphion's single eyed gaze, feeling its metal arms flanking her body, tail slowly waiting to strike any threat. "W-What are you?" She asked, before feeling her hands freed by one of the Canoptek Wraith's bladed arms. "Who sent you?"  
"The Phaeron sent Alphion, and so we came." It answered, suddenly grasped Aloe with all its arms, pulling her tight against his armored body. "And we are your salvation, precious." With that, the Canoptek Wraith used its tail to smash the door open, and fly off.

 **-Tomb City, Ay'therian's Chambers, that Night-**

Once more, the Phaeron sat upon his throne, mind once more heavy with thoughts of what is to come. The incident earlier that day ad been a distraction from all this, Ay'therian also wishing to see the newest Equestrian Generation, and further examine Daring Do's character again. The melody Ay'therian heard before had been a pleasant sound, his entire force strangely energized. He could not explain it, but the Phaeron wanted to please the mare after that, and going to those foals helped him do so.

"My Phaeron~"

The sultry voice drew Ay'therian's gaze up, once more seeing the mental image of a seductive Daring Do… Slowly walking up to him, hips swaying in a luscious manner. The Phaeron had become, like before, confused by the image's appearance before him. Even when Daring Do knelt at his lap, resting both knees on the ground, lightly caressing Ay'therian's right leg with her hands… Moving between both of his armored legs.

"You are so overwhelmed with this reclamation, my Phaeron~" The mental image of Daring Do rubbed her cheek against the top of Ay'therian's thigh, her right hand pressing against his chest. "Why not let me help relieve some of the stress upon your strong shoulders?" She leaned more towards Ay'therian's head, the mare's breast pressing against his chest, whispering where the Phaeron's ear would be. "All you need do? Is take me by force, force yourself upon me, mount me like your own little whore; my beloved Phaeron~"

" _Enough!_ " Ay'therian mentally roared, causing the mental image of Daring Do vanishing in red energy. Once it was gone, the Phaeron reached up and placed a hand over his faceplate. " _What, in the Silent King's name, is wrong with me?_ " He leaned against the throne more, slouching down. " _Why have these images started to plague me?_ "

The Phaeron began to ponder the situation, and its entirely, his mind trying to figure it out... An idea suddenly coming to mind.

 **-Chamber of Daring Do and Flurry Heart-**

Things had become quiet within the Tomb City, a curfew placed upon the Equestrians to ensure order is maintained within the city. Many had gone to sleep, including a certain alicorn foal, except for Daring Do. The mare just laid in the bed, which was more designed for a royal, her mind plagued with never ending questions. Each one centered around one thing, the very Phaeron who has been such a gracious host to her.

They were thoughts on if she has truly seen the real face of the Phaeron, or if he is hiding something even more about himself? Why did she feel safe around him, along with secured around Ay'therian's Necron forces? Why Ay'therian treated her so well, above other Equestrians, whom are far more qualified for the duties given to her? None of it made any sense to Daring Do, especially how the normally dominate mare is so submissive around Ay'therian…

"Agh…" Daring Do whispered, rolling over on to her stomach, allowing her face to be buried within the pillows. " _What in Equestria is wrong with me? I just met Phaeron Ay'therian, why are these thoughts swimming around my head for!?_ " The mare's mind screamed, allowing her wings to flex a bit. " _I mean, he is an archaeologist's wet dream, being a walking, talking artifact with knowledge more vast than all of Equestria's libraries or museums could ever hope to hold…_ " She turned on to her back, wings and arms open wide. " _Then again, something about that intimidating appearance is unbelievably appealing._ "

Both Lychguards guarding the chamber's exit suddenly walked up, flanking Daring Do's bed, surprising her a bit. "Please, Caretaker, you need to get dressed." One whispered.

Daring Do leaned up, using the blanket to cover her bare body. "Is there a problem? Have more Equestrians been freed?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"A Wraith, suffering from rampancy, returned with a freed slave, but that is not why you need to get dressed." He answered, as Daring Do tied her top on, then worked on her lower dress. "The Phaeron has requested your presence, by name." That caused the mare to freeze, completely, eyes wide. She did not even know the Phaeron knew her name.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The Phaeron's chambers had an eerie silence within its halls, more Lychguard were awakened and now guarded their ruler with unwavering vigil. This added to the foreboding feeling Daring Do received, as she stepped into the chamber, a chill creeping up her spine. Her escort did not even tell Daring Do what is going on, leaving the mare completely in the dark… Standing before Ay'therian, who sat upon his throne, in a position befitting the Dynasty of metallic skeleton's ruler.

Daring Do, sensing the change in atmosphere knelt before Ay'therian and gave a respectful bow of her head. "You have summoned me, Phaeron Ay'therian?" She asked, looking up at the seated Phaeron, trying to hide her growing anxiety.

"That I did, Daring Do." Ay'theran started, a chill going down the mare's spine, when he said her name out loud. "Tell me something, what drove you to seek out my Dynasty? Who told you where to look for us, to risk your life for a supposed myth?"  
The question made her hesitant, not expecting such a sudden inquiry. "I searched for you, because Equestria needed your help. The only ones that could possibly stop King Dainn and his army, our only hope for freedom, were you… I had to go." Daring Do looked away, for a moment, which drew Ay'therian's attention. "As for who told me where to look…" An aura of confusion and sadness appeared, which caused the Phaeron to become even more curious, rubbing his metal chin. "Had been one that I _thought_ was my nemesis, and would enjoy seeing me, and Equestria, suffer… His name was Ahiuzotl, he freed me from a slave camp near White Tail Woods. When the Caribou Soldiers came after us, Ahiuzotl told me to go into the Far North, find a jagged sea of glaciers and look for a black temple door, before he turned around and went to fend them off."

"Do you know why he did this, or where he may be now?" Ay'therian asked, carefully studying the mare.

Daring Do shook her head. "I do not know either answer, Phaeron Ay'therian… Last I saw, the Caribou overwhelmed Ahiuzotl, and dragged him away." Her tone held confusion, uncertainty, the kind not found within a lie. "If I can make a request, Phaeron? If you find him, and he is alive, I wish to ask these questions myself."

Ay'therian pondered her request, then nodded. "I will do what I can, such questions need to be answered." He replied, motioning upward with his hand, as if to emphasis his point.

"Thank you, my Phaeron." Instantly, after saying those four words, Daring Do covered her muzzle, blushing deeply. Even Ay'therian reacted to her impulse, the Phaeron becoming more erect and grasped the throne with both hands, tightly. "I am so sorry, Phaeron Ay'therian! I-It just slipped, and-and… Uhm… Please, for-?"

Ay'therian held his hand up, causing her to fall silent, and just stared at the mare. Uknown to Daring Do, Ay'therian could see the more seductive mental image of her, kneeling next to the mare and smiling up at him… The Phaeron shook such an image away, before refocusing on the real Daring Do. "No need for that, Daring Do… If you complete what I have planned, that will be how you shall address me from then on."

Daring Do blinked, standing up when Ay'therian did. "What do you have planned, Phaeron Ay'therian?" She asked, the Lychguard looking towards her.

"A trial by combat." Ay'therian answered, walking down the steps of his throne, and then up to Daring Do. "If you prove to hold the traits of us Necrontyr?" He slammed the war-scythe's butt on to the ground, as if Ay'therian is making a royal decree. "You shall be inducted into our ranks, give a device to control Scarabs and Canoptek Spyders, along with other devices to assist your newest charge." The Phaeron's red gaze looked on to Daring Do, who returned it with shocked eyes. "You will become the envoy between my Necrontyr and the Equestrians, speaking with my voice and authority."

The mare blinked, confused by the thought, before speaking. "W-Why me? What makes me so qualified for this? I mean, before the Caribou's invasion, I was just a writer and archaeologist adventurer…"

"You do realize I see, and hear, everything my Necrontyr experience, correct?" The response only continued to confuse Daring Do, before Ay'therian continued. "I watched all that went on today… After discovering your name, I had my warriors find out more. Which includes a book series involving you." He lifted a hand up, one of the Lychguard walking up with a box. "For this trial, I had the Crypteks perform a rush order on a weapon specially designed for your use."

The Lychguard presented Daring Do what he held, before opening it up… Revealing a whip-like weapon, forged from a Canoptek Wraith's tail and altered to fit Daring Do's size. Its length seemed to be barbed, to be used to either latch on to something or rend a foe's flesh from their bones. The whip's talon end had been edged to resemble a stinger-like edge, its carving edge obviously sharp enough to cleave off a foe's limb, or impale them.

She looked back at the weapon, thoughts of finally helping all her friends coming to mind. This weapon, and her charge, could finally allow her to protect and save Equestria from the Caribou, alongside Ay'therian's forces. To finally strike back, personally, against those who have ruined everything… Her hand tightened around the whip, before allowing it to swing out, and snap at full length. "I accept, Phaeron." Daring Do jerked the whip back, allowing it to wrap around her leg, the talon end held in her opposite hand… Smirking up at Ay'therian. "Who will be my opponent?"

Strangely, the Lychguard present began to chuckle, lowly, Ay'therian snickering. "Your opponent…" His stance opened, the cape flowing back, as Ay'therian lifted his war-scythe up to strike the mare. "Shall be me!"

Daring Do eyes shot open, only having a split second to dodge, and barely moved out of Ay'therian's swing. The sudden action caused the mare to slide back, coming to a sudden halt, and watched her opponent take a two-handed stance with his weapon. " _The Phaeron can't be serious? There's no way I can defeat him in combat!_ " She thought, before the Lychguard started to tap their weapons against the ground, as one would see in ceremonial duels. " _H-He is! He is serious!_ "

The mare just stared at Ay'therian, who simply waited for her response. After a few moments, she smirked and whipped her weapon out, to its full length, and allowed her wings to open. Daring Do shot forward, her whip trailing behind her, and headed straight for the Phaeron! Her action confused him, preparing to counter the mare's head on attack… Until she opened both wings, coming to a dead halt, and quickly spun, allowing the whip to crack forward!

Now, Ay'therian only had a split second to defend himself! However, the Phaeron held his war-scythe in front of himself, forcing Daring Do's own weapon to wrap around it. Once the whip's end caught hold of Ay'therian's war-scythe, he quickly swung it back, which yanked the mare forward. Using the momentum to her advantage, Daring Do attempted to swing her leg around and strike the Phaeron's head, but he ducked under it…. Looking up to get a full view of under the mare's dress, and caused her face to blush a deep red. Though, this only lasted a few seconds, before Ay'therian used his metal strength, and sent her up into the air, which the mare used her wings to keep in control while there, until her whip went to its full length.

The moment Daring Do reached her weapon's remaining length, she dived towards her waiting opponent, once more. Yet, the mare corrected her flightpath, aiming to wrap Ay'therian in her whip… Only for the Phaeron to grasped her whip, Daring Do's eyes widening, and swung it into the opposite direction! This sent the mare flying, her back colliding with the metal wall, stunning the mare enough for Ay'therian to stride up to her.

Trying to shake the daze off, Daring Do only caught a glimpse of metal feet rushing towards her… Before seeing Ay'therian towering over her, scythe raised like a specter of death. Something clicked, and the mare swung her right arm, which still held the whip's handle.

 **CLANK!**

The chamber echoed with a loud clank, before several weapons were dropped on to the ground by shocked Lychguard. Daring Do's eyes were filled with terror, even as her whip's stinger end bounced on to the ground, a red haze of energy dissipating off its blade. The mare just stared at the long, glowing red, gash on Ay'therian's faceplate, where her weapon had struck him. Slowly, the Phaeron lowered his war-scythe down, freehand tracing the gash, almost like he is making sure it actually happened.

Silence lingered within the chamber, as none of the current occupants knew how to react. The Phaeron, ruler of the Ay'therian Dynasty, had just been wounded by Daring Do, a simple mortal had wounded one considered a god to her people.

Quickly, Daring Do dropped her weapon, going on to all fours, eyes filled with panic as she stared up at the wounded Ay'therian. "P-Phaeron! I-I am so sorry, I did not mean to, I swear!" Her words did not seem to reach him, as Ay'therian continued to focus more on the wound, that started to heal. "Is t-there anything I can do to-?"

Laughter.

The Phaeron actually began to _laugh_ about being wounded by Daring Do! The mare, and Ay'therian's guard, seemed confused by this reaction. "It has been millennia since I was last wounded!" He looked down at Daring Do, lowering his hand down to her. "That action, alone, told me how this fight would go."

Still confused, Daring Do took his hand, and got on to her hooves. "What do you mean, Phaeron?" She asked, as the Phaeron walked towards his throne.

"It means, while others would have accepted death, and be slain… You refused, and tried to deny death's hand." Ay'therian walked up to his throne, slowly sitting down. "In other words, you have passed the trial… And shall be my envoy." He lifted the war-scythe up, before tapping it three times… A Cryptek walking in immediately after. "Take Daring Do to be outfitted with what she will need, to be my Equestrian Envoy. Once she is properly inducted, we shall begin our true assault on the Caribou."

"Your will be done, my Phaeron." The Cryptek gave a respective bow, before walking over to Daring Do. "Come with me, child. We have much to do, in so little time." She gave a nod, before the Cryptek ushered her out of the chamber.

Ay'therian giving a nod, before leaning on to the arm of his throne. "She reacted rather well… Most would have just given up on the first strike." He thought, leaning back some. "I wonder how she will adapt to-?"  
"Ooooh, my Phaeron~"

" _By the Silent King, not this again._ " Ay'therian slouched down on to his throne… The mental image of seductive Daring Do, wrapped an arm around him, sitting on the Phaeron's lap. " _Though, watching Daring Do fight was… Stimulating. Maybe I shall indulge the image, for now._ " The image seemed to beam, before straddling Ay'therian's lap, who only sat passively… Not exactly caring what she does.

 **-Just Outside the Everfree Forest-**

The meadow seemed peaceful, as its grassy fields swayed within the wind. That is, until three Ghost Arks sped across it, shifting the wind's current for a short period, as they raced towards the Everfree Forest. On board two of the Ghost Arks were two full squads of Necron Immortals, ready to be deployed on command, while the lead Ghost Ark carried Ay'therian, a routine of Lychguard, and the newest Envoy. Their destination, the ruins where Ay'therian's most elite warriors were entombed, silently guarding the most powerful weapon at their Phaeron's disposal, all other attacks being distractions and to conceal their real target of interest.

Daring Do, who held on to the Phaeron's and a Lychguard's arm, since she had not been big enough for a harness, did her best to hold on. Though, her body still ached from the Cryptek's work, especially where that blasted scarab latched on to the base of her neck. The plus to having it attached to her, meant that Daring Do had control over any Scarab not under Ay'therian's immediate control, and two Canoptek Spyders, that currently flanked the lead Ghost Ark. One she called "Pincer", since its pincer mouth was larger than any other, while she called the other Spyder "Heavy", for the two cannon-like weapons mounted on its back.

What made the mare even happier about her newest duty, had been the fact they changed Daring Do's attire. She now wore a primarily crimson silk-like robe, with pure black trimmings and accents across the metal forming its fabric. One could have imagined Daring Do's surprise, when Ay'therian told her the robe doubled as armor. Least it is light weight, and she no longer wore that slave outfit.

A fussy whine drew Daring Do's attention to the right, and smiled at the precious cargo Pincer currently carried in his arms. "Don't worry, Princess, we are almost there!" She called out, over the Ghost Ark's roaring engines, smiling at Flurry Heart. "I will feed you, once we arrive!" Daring Do glanced back at the Lychguard, making sure the one carrying her baby bag still had it. Mentally sighing in relief, when she saw that the metal being still had the pink bag strapped to his shoulder.

When they closed in on the Everfree Forest, the other two Ghost Arks sped ahead of their own. The Immortals were to secure the area, before they would disembark. Ay'therian looked down at Daring Do, curiously. "Daring Do, what can you tell me about this forest? It had not been here, when I last walked this Kingdom."

"Well, for starters, the Everfree Forest is considered Equestria's most dangerous location… Because of the different beasts that dwell within it." Daring Do answered,a s their Ghost Ark slowly came to a halt. "There is also strange plants within the forest, some would be very in convenient to us. Otherwise, nothing too big of a problem. We just have to be careful of Timberwolves, or being spotted."

"Being spotted will not be an issue." Ay'therian gave a nod to his Lychguard, who started to put on their cloaks, his cape letting out a serpent hiss before surrounding him like a cloak. "We shall be cloaked, the immortals staying hidden within the forest."

The ramp lowered, allowing them to disembark their Ghost Ark. "And what about the Spyders assigned to me, my Phaeron?" Daring Do asked, Pincer handing Flurry Heart to her, one of the Lychguard handing the mare a bottle of formula. "Thank you."

They gave a nod, backing away and allowed Daring Do to start feeding Flurry Heart. "They will travel alongside us, do not worry." Ay'therian answered, before the Lychguard helped Daring Do on to Pincer's mid-section, allowing her to ride the Canoptek Spyder. "If we get surrounded, they will be able to keep you out of reach."

The mare gave a nod, cradling Flurry Heart while feeding her, the group heading out. Ay'therian only had his Lychguard join them, while the Immortals went to set up near Ponyville and keep watch over the Caribou stationed there. After all, they required information, about where one of Equestria's princesses is being held, and how to approach the situation.

Carefully, the cloaked Necrons walked into the dark forest of Everfree, Lychguard prepared to combat whatever tried to challenge them. Daring Do remained on Pincer's back, feeding Flurry Heart, while Heavy silently hovered behind them. Groans and growls echoed from the darkness, as eyes appeared within the shadows and began to watch them carefully, causing the mare to hold Flurry Heart closer to herself… Which the Canoptek Spyders started to release scarabs all around them, creating a protective swarm around the four.

When they reached the bridge, that has been the only entrance to the Castle of Two Sisters, Ay'therian had his Lychguard stop, looking around. "Is something the matter, my Phaeron?" Daring Do asked, both her and the Spyders not yet into the ruin's view yet.

"Yes… Something does not seem right." Ay'therian answered, his hooded gaze scanning the ruins before them, and the bridge leading to it. "This place is supposed to be abandoned, with no caretaker… But, the bridge seems to be repaired enough for use, but also trying to give off the impression of being old." He motioned towards the bridge, allowing Daring Do to see the replaced boards, with moss to cover their newer looks and areas cut, instead of broken or rotten. "We may have company, best keep the Spyders back. Their larger frames would make maneuvering in tight areas difficult."

Daring Do gave a nod, one of the Lychguard helping her down, both Pincer and Heavy reversing back deeper into the forest. The mare walked upnext to Ay'therian, holding Flurry Heart close, as they started across the bridge. "I do not know who would hide here… Such a place is practically a death trap."

"I know who." Ay'therian noted, as they went across the bridge, and walked into what was formally the castle's courtyard. "The Caribou will not come here, because it is far too dangerous, and there is no reason to waste resources by placing a garrison in the middle of a ruin, surrounded by an untamed forest." The Lychguard moved ahead and opened the castle's doors for them, quickly moving in to make sure no traps were set, as the two entered behind them. "It is the perfect base for a rebellion, a place where none would think to look." They walked into the former throne room and stopped.

"How can you be so sure, my Phaeron?" Daring Do asked, looking up at Ay'therian. "Have you seen such tactics befo-!"

An arrow shot out of the nearby doorway, flying straight for Daring Do, but the Phaeron caught it an inch away from her muzzle. "Because they have been following us, since the bridge, and currently have us surrounded." He snapped the arrow in half, his Lychguard quickly forming a protective circle around them.

In seconds, mares wearing Royal Guard uniforms or slave outfits rushed out from every chamber, surrounding the group. They seemed tired, worn, quite a few looked to be in a near starved weakened state. This was not a rebel group, by Ay'therian's standards, but a mere group of runaway slaves with no hope of victory. If he was correct, their first real engagement would end in a slaughter, barely any having the true strength to fight. These mares were no threat, Ay'therian's Lychguard lowering their weapons after noticing the same thing.

"Identify yourselves! And tell us why you have Princess Flurry Heart!" A yellow pegasus mare, wearing a blue flight suit and a Captain's rank, demanded.

"Whoa! Wait! Hold on, Spitfire! Everything is alright, I swear!" Daring Do shouted, coming more into view, standing in front of Ay'therian's cloaked form. "They are not our enemy!"

Spitfire stopped and blinked, narrowing her eyes for a moment before smiling. "Daring Do! I can't believe you survived, I thought those bastards caught you, sometime after the White Tail Camp had been attacked!" They relaxed, but only some due to the cloaked figures around the adventure. "Where did you find these cloaked creeps and get Princess Flurry Heart?"

"Cloaked freaks?" Ay'therian repeated.

Daring Do physically tensed, looking at the mares nervously. "U-Uh… Sp-Spitfire, that is not nice to say about the ones who saved Princess Flurry Heart, and those within the Northern parts of Equestria…" She gave a nervous laugh, hoping the Phaeron had not become angered by the rather unpleasant comment.

"These guys are responsible for the Crystal Empire going silent, and its garrison being destroyed?" Spitfire asked, looking at the cloaked figures around Daring Do, along with their strange weapons. "They don't look that tough…"

"Is that so, child?" Ay'therian asked, a chill jumping up Daring Do's spine, as he stepped out in front. "This coming from the leader of a ragtag group of runaway slaves, that would not survive their first engagement and only achieve being slaughtered on their battlefield, or possibly worse? Become slaves with even less freedoms than before?"

"How do you know! We have gathered enough equipment to raid the nearby camps, and done so successfully, we have the supplies to prove it!" Spitfire argued, crossing both arms under her breast. "And, for your information, I am only the second in command here."

"Oh? Impressive, compared to what I see, before me." Ay'therian said, looking at the other mares, trying to find one of higher rank. "If you are not the leader, then who is?"

" **I am!** "

They all looked up, to the booming voice's source, every mare kneeling and the Necrons staring in shock. Ay'therian could not explain the strange feeling welling up inside of his metal chest, as the midnight blue alicorn floated down to the ruin's floor. It had been so long, since he last saw her, and she had grown into a strong mare, from such a fragile filly. It took every ounce of will Ay'therian possessed, not to do something out of his position and rank… Even when he saw the hardened eyes of a ruler, within the mare's own blue ones.

"I am Princess Luna, and I lead this group of Freedom Fighters." The Lunar Princess walked up to Ay'therian, her black armor clanking with each step. "And I do not take kindly to some trespasser insulting those willing to lay down their lives, to retake Equestria from those tyrants." Her stance could only be described as a confident warrior, unwavering in what cause they take up.

The Phaeron remained frozen, unable to respond. Daring Do became worried, never seeing Ay'therian falter so, but kept silent and held Flurry Heart closely.

"However, for saving dear Flurry Heart, I shall over look this." Luna's gaze went towards Daring Do and Flurry Heart, a smile appearing on her muzzle. "It is good to see that-?"

"Princess Luna! Princess Luna! Emergency! We have a _big_ emergency!" Two mares yelled, practically sprinting into the chamber.

Without delay, or care of the second party being present, Luna rushed over to them. "What has happened, my subjects? Did King Dain discover our location?" She asked, looking at the three.

"W-Worse, Princess!" The wall eyed gray pegasus mare answered, obviously in a panic. "Vanhoover, Baltimare, and Fillydelphia; are under attack! Manehatten is currently being blocked off by an army!"

"Yeah! They are wearing red armor, which makes them look like skeletons, with strange weapons!" The mint green unicorn mare added, in a shocked state. "They came from the North, and started wiping out any Caribou garrison or force in their way!"

Luna blinked, confused by their report. "From the North? But, no army or Kingdom is beyond the Crystal Empire."

"Are you so sure? It seems you have forgotten… My little Moonbeam." The pet name caused Luna's eyes to snap fully open, pupils shrunken to pin points, now she was the frozen one. "I do not blame you… You were so little, back then." The sound of snakes hissing caused the mares to move away, Luna still frozen in place, as Ay'therian's cloak turned back into his cape. "Not very many truly remember whom slumbered in the Far North, a secret both you and Sunshine kept well hidden."

Spitfire approached the Lunar Princess. "U-Um… Princess Luna? Do you know h-him?" She asked, staring at the skull faceplate of the Phaeron.

"I-I…" Her voice cracked, Luna physically trembling. "Do." Streams of tears suddenly dropped down her cheeks, before the Lunar Princess whipped around and soared straight for Ay'therian... Arms wide. "DADDY!"

"D-Daddy!?" The mares shouted, as Luna wrapped her arms around Ay'therian, who returned the embrace… The Lunar Princess wailing happily, like a filly seeing their father after a very long time. "That's right, my little Moonbeam… Daddy is back, and he is reclaiming what belongs to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 **-Vanhoover-**

"Retreat! Retreat! We need to fall ba-AGH!" A Caribou Soldier screamed, as a burst of red energy tore through his armor, creating a large hole where his heart is supposed to be. The other soldiers began to retreat, as rank upon rank of Necrons pushed past the barricades, overwhelming their positions. There was no mercy, the Warriors and Immortals open fired on to the Caribou, not even the wounded or surrendering were allowed survive their slaughter. Even buildings were targeted, large pieces of rubble being shot off and fall on to the Caribou.

Nothing could stop their advance, bolts and arrows snapping against their metal bodies, Equestrians taking cover behind their unstoppable allies. "Ancient One! How much further until we have taken the city, my lord?" A pegasus stallion asked, reloading his crossbow.

The Necron Lord in charge of those attacking Vanhoover examined what was before him, then nodded. "Not much longer, child, we are pushing from all directions and will soon surround them." He slowly walked forward. "Stay here, treat your own wounded. There will be bodies to deal with." Screams echoed ahead of the Necron lines, as the Caribou were cut off in all directions and forced into a giant kill box.

 **-Baltimare-**

Death seemed to loom over the city of Baltimare, the Caribou not able to hold their lines against what Necron forces advanced against them. Meter after meter was lost quicker than they could recover, Equestrians either ambushing them or coming out of the mind control and turning on their former masters. The lord in charge of the Necrons attacking did not speak to those they liberated, he had a job to do and could not be distracted by idle chat of "lesser beings".

As of right now, the Necrons pushed their foes towards the sea, positioning themselves to where there is no escape from them. These Necron intend for the surviving Caribou forces to perish in a watery grave. Their lord slowly stalking through the burning city, internally grinning at the screams of Caribou trapped inside of burning buildings around him. Soon, his step turned into one of a dancing musical numbers, their screams being his melody.

 **-Fillydelphia-**

"What in King Dainn's na-AHHHH!" The Caribou lines were swept away by tidal waves of nanoscarabs, the insectoid robots reducing their bodies to skeletons in mere seconds. Though, when they came across Equestrians, the tidal waves of scarabs parted and quickly came back together, their A.I only targeting Caribou forces. Not even buildings could stop their destructive wake, smashing through doors and windows, or eating their way through the structure itself.

The Necron Forces advanced behind their lethal swarms of nanoscarbs, allowing Canoptek Spyders to move ahead and produce even more of them. Their lord walked ahead of his forces, lightly petting one of the nanoscarbs in his hand. "Aren't you an adorable little nanoscarb? Whose daddy's little flesh eater? You are, yes you are." The scarab clicked and hummed at the lord's praise, as he looked towards the city swarming with its kin. "Should not be much longer, now. Heh, these Caribou are going to make our scarabs fat and lazy."

 **-Appleloosa-**

The townsfolk cheered with victory, throwing their hats up into the air. Victory had been won, after the Deathmarks began their attack all around Appleloosa, misdirecting the Caribou before systematically taking out their leadership, the townsfolk quickly joining in the fight. Now, the remaining Caribou have been rounded up at the town's center, surrounded by every Deathmark present for their attack, Sheriff Silver Star standing next to the lead Deathmark.

"I've gotta admit, Mister Tomozar, ya Deathmarks are some amazing shots." Silver Star stated, the Lead Deathmark simply nodding, as the sheriff pulled out his cuffs. "Now, to put these no-good varmints behind bars-?"  
Tomozar put his hand in front of the sheriff, looking down at him. "I cannot allow that, Equestrian. My orders were to liberate this town, and eradicate the Caribou forces stationed here." Tomozar's single eye went to the defeated Caribou, lifting his hand up into the air. "Our mission is not yet completed."

"What do ya mean, partner-!"  
The Deathmark's hand dropped, and Appleloosa echoed with gauss fire and dying screams of Caribou Soldiers.

 **-Dodge City-**

Equestrians carried corpses of Caribou Soldiers, stripping them of armor and weapons, then tossed the slain tyrants into large bonfires. All around the city, Canoptek Wraiths patrolled the area, scanning for any threats or surviving Caribou Soldiers. While the Equestrians were thankful to their robotic saviors, these specters made metal caused them to feel uneasy. Especially their self-appointed leader, a crazed third-person speaking Canoptek Wraith, that referred to itself as "Alphion", and the earth pony mare practically clinging to his metal form.

Right now, Alphion laid beneath a tree, just outside of the city. Aloe laying against his armored body, the Wraith's tail wrapped protectively around her thin frame. After being rescued at the outpost, the mare's shattered psyche had attached and imprinted on to her savior. Now, she washes his carapace armor, when dirty, caresses the Wraith's razor sharp mandibles, and even affectionately rub her hands across Alphion's large form.

Aloe's hands currently rubbed the Wraith's armored head, careful of its mandibles, as it released an affectionate snake-hiss. "My precious…" The Canoptek Wraith whispered, his tail tightening, to hold her better… The mare releasing a pleasured moan, feeling the object of her affection giving her even more attention.

 **-Manehatten-**

Dar'kan, Lord Destroyer of the Ay'therian Dynasty's Destroyers, observed his target carefully. The island city of Manehatten had been damaged, when the Caribou invaded, and then rebuilt to suit their needs… Its only entry point blocked by a large gate and several guards stationed outside of it. Such a place would be difficult for most armies to assault, and take. However, Necron Destroyer groups were not like most armies, and Dar'kan could already feel the excitement welling up within his metal body, his war-scythe begging to taste Caribou blood.

"My lord." A Heavy Destroyer spoke up, drawing Dar'kan's attention. "Those three Equestrians, we picked up, are wishing to ride into battle with us… Something about wanting you to look 'cooler'?"

"Tell them no. We are Destroyers, not transports." Dar'kan replied, looking back at Manehatten. "Besides, they will only get in our way."

"No we wouldn't!" An orange pegasus filly appeared over Dar'kan's left shoulder.

"Ya won't know we were even there, promise!" A yellow earth pony filly appeared over Dar'kan's right shoulder.

"Yeah! We even have a theme song and some sunglasses for you!" A white unicorn filly appeared, holding headphones and angled sunglasses.

Before Dar'kan could protest, Sweetie Belle put the headphones and angled sunglasses on to his head, hitting its play button. The Lord Destroyer fell silent, as he listened to the music's tune and lyrics. His head slowly started to bob, starting to chuckle a bit before nodding to the fillies, holding his hand up. "Alright, I approve of this. It is… Fitting, for us Destroyers."

The three fillies leapt up into the air. "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Destroyer Helpers, yay!"  
"Alright, my brothers!" Dar'kan shouted, the CMC sitting down on to his skid, while holding up the war-scythe in his hand. "Begin our attack!" The Lord Destroyer looked back at his three passengers. "Girls? Theme song!" Applebloom pulled out a stereo, and hit play.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0 _ **))**_

The Destroyers shot forward, their hover systems roaring to life, and began to soar across the water. Their high speeds created trails of water to shoot up into the air behind them, the Destroyers matching motions of high end surfers and speed boats, some taking side glides with their hands sliding into the water. Once every Destroyer reached their advance on to the water, they signaled their Ghost Arks to begin their own approach behind their ranks. The Caribou, seeing their opponents advance towards undefeated areas, they scrambled to relocate and take up new defensive position.

Seeing this, Dar'kan raised his war-scythe up into the air, which signal those behind him to open fire! Gauss beams shot overhead, already tearing through the Caribou ranks, but they still tried to return fire. The Destroyers easily avoided or resisted their retaliation, skidding across the waters like specters of death, and still fired at their foes.

Before long, the Destroyers had reached their target location, skidding up the slanted wall. Dar'kan was the first to breach and used his war-scythe to cleave five Caribou completely in half, and out of his way. His Destroyers came right after, unleashing volleys of gauss fire, before they slammed into the Caribou, like armored cavalry into regular infantry. Stallions began to be released form their mind control, suddenly witnessing the slaughter going on around them… Then realizing they were being liberated!

"Quickly! Get a message to command!" A Caribou Officer shouted, taking cover within a defensive bunker. "We need reinforce-!"

One of the Destroyers ripped into their bunker, allowing his torso to be shoved inside. The Caribou scrambled, trying to get away from it, only to be cut down by the Destroyer's rapid firing gauss weapon. Ghost Arks began to land, once the Destroyers cleared a foothold for them, unloading the Warriors and Immortals onboard each transport. Regardless of reinforcements now arriving, the Destroyers continued to push forward into their killing ground, showing no mercy or restraint against any Caribou foolish enough to enter their targeting sights.

Spearheading this advancing slaughter, Dar'kan cleaved into Caribou rank, after rank, with a butcher's skill, his war-scythe tearing apart any soldier within his path. The CMC cheered on their Destroyer Lord, as no foe could stand against his immortal wrath. To most, the fillies looked like Dar'kan's own personal cheer squad, riding on his skid. However, the sound of a bolt being fired, and the fillies screaming drew his attention to a crossbow bolt flying straight for his passengers.

Dar'kan caught the bolt, right before it could strike Sweetie Belle. "Ah, ah, ahhhhh~" He shouted, swaying his index finger at the Crossbow Caribou. "No Equestrian is to be harmed, Phaeron Ay'therian's orders were very clear on that." Before the Caribou knew it, Dar'kan snapped the bolt and towered over him… Flipping said crossbow Caribou his middle finger. "And I do not fail my Phaeron's orders, meat bag." The sinister cackle caused Dar'kan's foe to tremble in terror, the Lord Destroyer holding his weapon up high. "Now… Die!"

Dar'kan cleaved the Caribou from his head down, blood spraying out from both halves. "Go! Go! Go, Boss Dar'kan!" The CMC shouted, as their escort rocketed to his new prey.

 **-Later That Day-**

It did not take very long, before Manehatten was brought to heel, Caribou blood draining across the city streets. Cheers echoed all around the city, Equestrians celebrating their victory and freedom. Though, while they did so, the Necrons prepared for redeployment, Dar'kan watching where his Canoptek Spyders went into the water. They had another mission, and could not leave until it was completed.

"How much longer?" Dar'kan asked, looking at the Cryptek next to him. "Our Phaeron could begin his assault soon, and I rather not be late to the battle."

"The Phaeron still requires to take that 'Ponyville' location, before attacking Canterlot." The Cryptek replied, leaning on to his staff, noticing Dar'kan's growing irritation. "But, they are almost finished. It seems the process started, when our Phaeron woke. They were just waiting for us to arrive, and tell them it is time."

"Good, our fleet is needed to retake that could city, near the mountain city." Dar'kan stated, gripping his war-scythe. "Our reclamation is almost complete, these Caribou are pathetic. I wonder how Equestria fell, in the first place."

"B-Because they corrupted the Crystal Heart!" A voice called out, drawing the attention of both Necrons, seeing a magenta mare, wearing a white blouse and red plaid skirt. "With its corruption, the Crystal Heart put every stallion, in Equestria, under King Dainn's control."

"And you are, mortal?" Dar'kan asked, wondering why the mare interjected on a conversation between Necrons.

His cold, metallic, voice caused the mare to squeak, but nod. "C-Cheerilee, my lord. I am a school teacher from Ponyville." Cheerilee answered, giving them both a respective bow. "I was traded to the Caribou Noble in charge of Manehatten, and heard that you, personally, kept three of my students safe. I wished to show my gratitude, by helping you with whatever you required."

"Then show it, by leaving our presence." Dar'kan ordered, staring back at the water. "Only reason no Equestrian died here, during our attack, had been because my Phaeron forbade it." Crescent shadows appeared under the water's surface, followed by bubbles. "And I, for one, do not wish to incur his wrath."

Cheerilee prepared to retort, but fell back, after watching Nightscythes and Deathscythes explode from the water! Numerous Necron crafts began to fly up into the air, and swarmed around the island city. Four squadrons flew, more than enough attack craft to intercept aerial threats and begin strafing runs against an enemy. More started to rise from under the waters, but they only loomed over the city, protectively.

"Go! You have your orders!" Dar'kan shouted, motioning his war-scythe towards Cloudsdale. "Our Phaeron awaits your attack, do not fail him!" The first four squadrons sped off, hellbent to complete their mission.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Baclony-**

A single Caribou stood upon the castle's balcony, adorning black armor of high royalty, a crested sword at his side, and a crown upon the Caribou's head. His gaze went up to Cloudsdale, along with the ten airships surrounding its boarders. When the doors behind him opened, the Caribou turned his crowned head towards the noble. "Are you sure those airships will crush this pathetic rebellion, and retake our cities from whomever is attacking _my_ Kingdom?"

The Caribou Lord bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, my King. They are armed with enough firepower to crush both forces beneath your hooves." He looked up at King Dainn, grinning. "There is nothing to fear, this farce will be ended very soon."

"Good." King Dainn turned towards Cloudsdale again, grasping the railing. "I think it is time that I remove the 'Ignorant King' mask and end this annoyance before it becomes a problem." The Caribou King soon grinned. "Where is our little jailbird, now?"

"On her way back, as we speak. It seems she has not notice our tails." The noble replied, bowing his head again. "Shall they apprehend her?"

"Yes, but they will not harm her, that is reserved for me, only." King Dainn answered, fingers tapping on to the railing. "What about that traitorous beast? Has he spoken yet?"

"No, my King." The Caribou Noble sighed, in annoyance. "He will not tell us the point of freeing a single mare, sacrificing his own freedom so she could escape."

"Pity… I like his spirit." King Dainn waved his hand, dismissively. " _Break_ him." The noble bowed his head deeper, before several humming sounds caught their attention. "What is that?"

"I do not know, my King… Never have I-!"

One of the airships came under attack, hit by a barrage of red beams and caused it to explode into a giant fireball! Several crimson and black moon-crescent fighters soared past their falling prey, snatching up any Equestrians within a beam of light and absorbed them through a portal-like energy in their centers. The other airships tried to move into attack positions, but they were too slow and swarmed by even more fighters! It looked like locus swarms attacking a herd of cattle, the airships unable to truly fight back against the quick moving fighters… No mercy being given to their defenseless prey.

King Dain could only watch, in horror, as his trump card were being destroyed in a dogfight around Cloudsdale. He could even see the fighters using their beams to suck up any falling Equestrians… While his men fell to their deaths. Even one of the airships began to fire on the others, Caribou being thrown off their sides by Equestrian conscripts.

From their point of view, they could not see any markings to indicate who these attackers were, or who piloted them… Until one soared past the balcony, its top turned towards the Caribou. This allowed King Dain to see the crimson, metal, skeletal pilot staring right back at him. The taunt had been enough, the Caribou King glaring at the retreating craft and strode back into the castle.

"Prepare Canterlot's defenses! Bring that mare to me, in chains, now! And _torture_ that beast until he finally breaks and tells us what he knows!" King Dainn ordered, within his rage, walking to the castle's throne… Where a nude, pure white, alicorn mare was chained to the throne, by a collar on her neck. When he reached the mare, King Dainn grabbed a hand full of Ceelstia's hair, and yanked her up. "It seems your sister had been hiding something from me, and been a very naughty filly, slave."

He pulled her closer, Ceelstia letting out a pain filled grown as she was put on to her knees. When her eyes opened, they no longer held their lively glow of happiness, replaced by a broken dullness. Celestia's once great wings clipped, feathers cut, and a ring clamped on to her long horn.

King Dainn grabbed the mare's throat, his tight grip causing Ceelstia to struggle for air. "Tell me what you know of these red skeleton warriors, who carry weapons never seen before… Or?" His hand tightened, making Celestia's eyes widen, hands begging for the Caribou King to stop. "Your sessions will become more painful, and less pleasant." King Dainn threw her to the ground, Celestia coughing for breath. "Now, what do you know, slave? Why do they look like that myth? The 'Ancient Ones'?"  
"I-I do not know, my master… Possibly trying to terrify you and your soldiers." Celestia answered, staying on the ground and facing away from King Dainn. "They never existed… The story was made up, to try and glorify Equestria's harsher times, a way that would make foals starry eyed."

"I should have guessed that she would try some kind of trickery, it is in her nature, after all… But, I know there is more to this, and you are not telling me." King Dainn suddenly kicked Celestia down the side steps, smirking at how the collar forced her into a jerked stop. "Answers I am sure Luna will tell me, after some unpleasant incentive." With that, the Caribou King left the throne room, and his toy.

Once Celestia was sure King Dainn had left, she painstakingly crawled back up the steps and to the throne. Her body ached, but the description King Dainn gave fueld Celestia with enough drive to crawl, moving behind what was once her throne. Carefully, the mare's fingers traced over the base, causing Necron symbols to appear, followed by a secret panel opening. Inside, laid a cloth doll, made to resembled a certain Phaeron, wooden scythe and black cape included.

Gently, Celestia held the childish doll close to her heart, tears streaming down the mare's cheeks. "D-Daddy… You came back, like you promised." Her hold on the doll tightened, nuzzling into it. "Please, daddy, save us."

 **-Everfree Forest, Just Outside of Ponyville-**

" _Please, daddy, save us._ "

Celestia's voice echoed around Ay'therian's mind, his gaze locked on to Canterlot. " _Don't worry, Sunshine… Daddy is coming._ " He mentally assured, opening his hand and allowing a nanoscarab to be released and fly off towards the mountain side city… All around him, stood Lychguard, Immortals Daring Do, the Canoptek Spyders, Luna's Rebels, along with numerous Triarch Praetorian Guard and Triarch Stalkers… Prepared to assault Ponyville with a surprise attack.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Ay'therian stared at the country town, before glancing at the gathered combatants formed up behind him. Many of the mares were nervous, Spitfire trying to keep their spirits up. His Necron were standing ready, Immortals readying their gauss weapons and Lychguard ready to charge alongside their Phaeron. Next, were the awakened Triarchs joining this assault, who made even Ay'therian wary. After all, despite wearing his colors, these Triarchs were not part of Ay'therian's Dynasty, acting more as the Silent King's watchdogs… Making sure Ay'therian upheld the Necron's code of honor.

Even though that is the sole reason they were here, they continued to fight for the Phaeron, so long as he kept to the code. Ay'therain could not ignore their skills, either, Triarch Necrons being the most elite of their race. Though, even they had formed a bond with Celestia and Luna, the Triarch Praetorians being their instructors in martial combat, and they planned on rescuing their students from King Dainn's grasp. They were even entombed beneath the Castle of Two Sisters, to protect Ay'therian's most powerful weapon and be ready to defend the castle against any invaders.

"Do you understand the plan, Captain?" Ay'therian asked, grasping his war-scythe tightly.

Spitfire gave a respective bow of her head. "Yes, Phaeron Ay'therian. We will advance, draw out the Caribou forces, and then you will strike them once we have them distracted." She acknowledged, watching the Phaeron take a step back. "What of Daring Do?"

"She will advance alongside you, keeping the Spyders back until we advance." Ay'therian answered, before looking down at the mare. "Now, what can you tell me about the one in charge of this town? What am I to expect here?"

"We do not know the lord who oversees Ponyville, but he is considered the cruelest of them all… Starving the town's remaining residence, taking almost everything they need to survive, for himself, and he leaves them all with no protection… Not caring if Timberwolves attacked one of the nearby farms." Spitfire informed, gripping her sword tightly, Ay'therian glancing down at the mare. "He even refuses to leave Princess Twilight's castle, like he owns it… Only the Caribou can enter, and probably rape her majesty and the Elements." She looked back up at the Necron, this time with pleading eyes. "But, they have corrupted a noble Equestrian within that Castle… His name is Spike, once a baby dragon that had been charged to be Princess Twilight's assistant. The corrupted Crystal Heart had turned his people's curse of greed, which allows them to grow to enormous size, and made it a lust filled greed. None of this is his fault, either… He cannot control himself." Spitfire stepped towards the Phaeron, nodding to him. "If you see him on the battlefield, a decent sized drake with purple scales and green spines, I beg you not to kill him… After all, he is just a baby."

"I have heard enough, and will try to do as you asked, Captain. There may be something we can use to subdue him, but it will cause him much pain." Ay'therian used his war-scythe to push the mare forward. "Begin your advance. We will be right behind you." Spitfire gave a nod, relieved he is considering this, moving to give out orders for Luna's rebel forces. Though, when Daring Do started to walk past him, the Phaeron placed a hand on to her shoulder. "Wait a moment."

"Yes, my Phaeron?" Daring Do looked up at Ay'therian, who just returned the gaze. "How may I assist you?"

"Be careful out there." Were his only words, before Ay'therian lightly pushed Daring Do towards the advancing rebels… Shields bearing Lychguard blocking sight of him.

 **-Ponyville-**

The rebels formed up just outside of the Everfree Forest, holding Equestria's banner high. Spitfire standing in the armor of a Royal Guard Captain, Daring Do standing next to her, like a representative from Ay'therian's Dynasty to oversee the Equestrian forces. Their appearance drew the local Caribou Garrison's attention, as they hoped, and watched two battalions' worth of Caribou Soldiers form up across form them. They were outnumbered by a more prepared fighting force, many mares starting to tremble, fearing of becoming their slaves again. However, Spitfire motioned for them to hold.

"We are Equestria's only fighting force, mares! Do not lose spirit!" Spitfire shouted, putting her shield forward, sword behind it. "Our allies have already done so much, let us prove we are worth their efforts!"

Former Guard ponies rushed forward, the mares readying their shields as well. Daring Do freed her whip, allowing its barbed length to coil at her hooves, watching the shield maidens prepare for battle and stood behind Spitfire. Those behind them also prepared for the battle to come, before the Caribou Archers readied their bows… Causing them to flinch, a Caribou Officer walking out in front of his men. "Isn't this sweet? A group of mares that think they can liberate a single town." He shouted, smirking at the rebels, arrogantly. "How kind of you to show up, my men and I thought we wouldn't get anymore slaves to play with… Since our Lord seems to be hoarding the better ones all to himself."

The mares glared at the Caribou, readying their weapons, as Spitfire braced her shield. She prepared to yell something defiantly at the officer, until another voice cut in. "Spike want!" The bellowing roar caused them to freeze, rocks shaking from heavy foot falls, as a purple and green drake was pulled by chains, within the Caribou ranks. The rebels started to tremble, and started to back away in fear of Twilight's, now crazed, assistant… His lust filled eyes scanning their ranks for only the best mares. "Spike… Wants… Now…"

Drool left Spike's maw of fangs, a serpent tongue licking some of it away. "Oh, yes… We had this here, I'm sure you already knew that" The officer, and his men, began to laugh at the trembling mares. "It is surprising how obedient this beast becomes, when we present him with a few pretty mares."

They all backed a few more steps, wondering when Ay'therian was planning to make his move. Even Daring Do faltered, at the sight of Spike, until she sensed something through her nanoscarab… _**((**_ watch?v=7z_vEuA3IK8) _ **)**_ It reminded her of Pincer and Heavy, but it moved much faster and through the ground beneath their feat. From what she could tell, there were three of these signatures, weaving around under the mares and in front of their ranks. Yet, she couldn't tell what they were exactly, or keeping up with their weaving movements.

"Heh, he's been a good boy, so we will let this beast have some fun." The officer pointed his sword towards the rebels. "They're all yours, beast! Have at them!"

"Spike want!" The Caribou released their hold on Spike, allowing the drake to charge forward! This caused the rebels to scream some, seeing him charge straight for their ranks… But, they still braced themselves, Royal Guards holding their ground. "Spike will have!" Spike reached towards their leaders, Spitfire and Daring Do going wide eyed as he targeted them.

" **My Phaeron!** "

At Daring Do's call, the ground burst open with a bone chilling screech deafening those around it, as a _Canoptek Tomb Stalker_ leapt out! Its bladed mandibles snapping down on to Spike's exposed neck, forcing him to topple backwards. Without warning, two more leapt out of the ground, and quickly wrapped themselves around Spike's large frame. Their bladed appendages easily slicing into the drake's armored flesh, blood staining his scales.

Spike roared in agony, managing to rip the one ahold of his neck off, blood spraying out where the blades were, and throw it away… When it landed, Spike quickly unleashed a breath of fire towards it, while trying to remove the other two. The Tomb Stalker whipped its body into a curve, allowing Spike to incinerate the Caribou Soldiers behind it instead. This angered the drake, attempting to step forward, but one of the other Tomb Stalkers rammed a blade through his leg! Spike released another roar of agony, unable to prevent his fall forward.

The moment he landed, all three Tomb Stalkers were on him again… Only, this time, they managed to pin the drake down, one clamping down on to Spike's back and placed its mandibles on to the back of his head. Once Spike had been immobilized, their center eyes glowed brightly, before causing a red pulse to expand over Ponyville. Unknown to all, but Daring Do, the Tomb Stalkers had just activated their Gloom Prisms… The very thing breaking King Dainn's mind control over Equestrians.

"W-What!?" The Caribou Officer yelled, seeing Spike enter a daze, before his injuries forced the drake to pass out. "How is this even possible!?"  
"Easy." Daring Do shouted, stepping out in front of the rebel line. "You all have just lost, my Phaeron has decided now will be his time to strike." She smirked, as glowing red eyes began to appear within the Everfree Forest. Daring Do then turned towards the forest, and bowed respectively.

"Kill that bitch! She is the reason those things are here, they may retreat if she's dead!" The officer yelled, one of their archers fired an arrow.

The arrow flew straight for Daring Do, as she turned around, wide eyed… Until a massive, metal, leg reached out and deflected the arrow! They all looked up, seeing a Triarch Stalker towering over the rebel ranks, its pilot staring down at his prey. He pushed the controls forward, his Stalker moving forward and began to open fire into the Caribou ranks! Four more Triarch Stalkers emerged from the Everfree Forest, uprooting what trees were in their way. But, this had only been the initial shock assault, Necron foot soldiers already marching out of their concealment. They began to also open fire on to their foes, Praetorians and Lychguard silently advancing towards the Caribou.

"This is our chance, mares! Forward!" Spitfire yelled, pointing her blade towards the Caribou, her rebels cheering before they began to advance.

Daring Do, on the other hand, simply watched them, trying to control her surprised breathing of nearly being killed. "I told you to be careful, Daring Do." The voice made her whip around, seeing Ay'therian towering over the mare. He just eyed Daring Do, before cupping her chin. "Now, what are you waiting for? This is your chance to reap revenge… Go, I will be watching over you." Ay'therian released her chin, motioning forward with his war-scythe. "None of the Caribou will dare strike at you."

"With pleasure, my Phaeron." Daring Do turned around, using her wings to jump into the air, having her whip snap to its full length. "Pincer!" Like a dutiful pet, the Canoptek Spyder soared up to Daring Do, allowing her on to its back. The mare took a braced stance, grasping the whip into her free hand as well, before Pincer shot forward. She rode the Canoptek Spyder like a hoverboard, allowing it to help her move across the battlefield. Soon, the mare's first target came into view, a Caribou Soldier that pinned a rebel slave in one of the town's many alleyways. "Oh, no you don't!" Daring Do snapped her whip forward, and latched it around the Caribou's neck. "You're coming with me, pal!"

Pincer zipped past the alleyway, giving Daring Do's catch no chance to react, before her whip yanked him behind them. Once they reached the primary Caribou battle line, Daring Do used her whip to throw said Caribou into one of his comrades… The stinger end snapping his neck, right after releasing.

Daring Do leapt off Pincer's back, spinning her whip around and used it to cut the legs out from under seven Caribou Soldiers, when she landed. With a smirk, seeing one of her targets approaching, Daring Do spun around and leapt over him, her whip wrapping around the Caribou Soldier's neck. After landing, she quickly grabbed the whip's length, glancing back at her catch. "Don't lose your… _Head_ over me." She yanked her weapon down, the whip's barbed teeth ripping her opponent's head clean off! Blood spraying out of their neck.

The display had gained Ay'therian's undivided attention, Daring Do's brutality and skill impressing him. Though, when he caught the sight of her eyes half lidded, only for a moment, with a playful smirk through the Caribou's spraying blood… He felt a strange jolt near his metal hips. " _What was that?_ " He thought, looking down… But, the Phaeron had to put those questions aside, seeing a Caribou Soldier heading straight for a distracted Daring Do.

Currently, the mare used her whip's length to physically choke a prone Caribou Soldier. They tried to stop her, reaching back and strike at the mare, but Daring Do stradled his back where it made such actions impossible. "How do you like it, huh? How do you bastards like being overpowered, and become powerless while another controls your life!?" She demanded, watching the Caribou's eyes glaze over, falling limp. With a smirk, Daring Do stood up, and turned around… And seeing another Caribou Soldier holding his weapon high, her own still on the corpse.

An X appeared across the Caribou Soldier's body, before red flames caused him to explode. Behind the corpse's charred remains, stood Ay'therian with his hand pointing towards where Daring Do's attacker once stood. Nother Caribou Soldier charged towards the Phaeron, only to be sliced in half by a fast-upper cut with his war-scythe. Quickly, Ay'therian leapt over to Daring Do, causing the mare to go down on to her knees and him tower over her frame, as more Caribou Soldiers charged towards the Phaeron. Without missing a beat, Ay'therian lifted his scythe up into the air and spun it, the blade turning into a solid red light. One hand went down, to keep Daring Do low, while his weapon tore their oncoming attackers apart.

The display made Daring Do become awestruck of Ay'therian's deadly skill, along with how much his current attack kept him distracted. Three Caribou Soldiers moved underneath the Phaeron's lethal spin, trying to get closer. "Oh, no you bastards don't." Daring Do tightened her grip on the whip, sliding forward and used it to trip them up… Causing each soldier to be thrown up into Ay'therian's awaiting war-scythe.

Lychguards quickly pushed in, their shields forward and moved to retrieve their Phaeron and Envoy. However, when they reached their charges, the Dynasty's elite came to a sudden halt and slammed their shields into the ground. This confused their foes, whom looked at each other, then to the wall of dispersion shields. After no movement came from the Lychguard, Caribou Soldiers charged towards them… Not knowing the mistake that had just been made.

Once the Caribou Soldiers were too close, they were suddenly met with opened shields and Praetorian Guards cleaving into their ranks! They moved through the slaughter like nothing Daring Do had ever seen from Necrons before. The Lychguard and Ay'therian were extremely lethal, but these Triarch Praetorians Guards were on a completely different level than them. Each swing of their war-scythes, or shot from their wrists and cleaving swords, were precise and expertly calculated. It did not take very long, until they had slaughtered the Caribou Soldiers and ended their dance of death.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Ay'therian and Daring Do stared up at the crystal formed castle in front of them, Lychguard and Praetorian Guard ensuring the area was clear. They had slayed what soldiers were posted, as guards, and made sure the battle moved away from their current location… Trying to lead their foe into a false sense of security. A Lychguard were posted on both sides of the door, awaiting their Phaeron's command.

"I wonder who this mysterious lord is…" Daring Do commented, staring at what was once the beacon of friendship. "Along with, who could be so cruel."

Ay'therian kept his gaze on the crystalized castle. "Only one way to find out." He simply stated, walking towards the door, Daring Do right behind him. The Lychguard pressed against each door, looking to their Phaeron. With a nod, they quickly shoved the doors open, not finding a single guard inside. "… Whoever he is, they either do not understand tactics or are extremely arrogant of his own martial forces."

Sounds of a mare moaning drew their attention, Lychguard and Praetorian quickly rushing down hallways, to make sure they were secured. Ay'therian and Daring Do, along with a small contingent of Lychguard and Praetorians, headed towards where the moans were coming from. Quietly, they stalked the castle's halls, Daring Do hovering above the Necrons, as they eyed different pictures involving a strange compass one would find on some pirate's treasure map, a few involving it and King Dainn's sigil. These strange compass images all looked familiar to Daring Do, but she could not seem to place where from.

T\Once they reached the door, leading into Twilight's map room, Lychguard formed up with their shields out front, facing the door. Ay'therian pushed past them, standing before the obstruction blocking their path. He swore to save this princess, personally, and planned to be the first one to breach. Red flames already sparked around the Phaeron's hand, as he lifted it up and took aim at the door. "Nothing denies the Necronty's revenge." The red flames shotout, instantly destroying what blocked their path and opened the way inside. Without hesitation, Ay'therian strode inside, but froze at the sight that welcomed him.

Each Element had been chained to their individual chair, pegasi with clipped wings and unicorn with a ring tied to her horn, all blind folded with a gag inside of their muzzles. At the center, had been both individuals the Necrons searched for, one bent forward on to the map table. Twilight's wings were clipped, ring tied to her ever growing horn, arms tied to the small of her back and white stains across the mare's body. Her breath began to slow, due to the action against Twilight coming to a sudden halt… Though, the one who performed such dark desires had been surprised by the sudden intrusion of these would-be liberators.

The white unicorn stallion stared at those who barged in on his private session, eyes wide. Though, Ay'therian's own unwavering gaze examined every detail before him, from the stallion's blonde hair, terror filled blue eyes, all the way down to his Caribou Royalty Regalia. An uncontrollable rage burned within the Phaeron's metal body, his eyes starting to glow brighter than before. What stood before him, what had control over Ponyvill, had been the lowest of scum to Necron. Those that they despised alongside their hated nemesis, the Eldar. Before anything could be said of this situation, the blazing rage within Ay'therian manifested into an echoing roar of pure, unbridled, rage.

" **TRAITOR!** " Ay'therian charged forward, war-scythe held out for a slicing strike, as the stallion tossed Twilight away and scrambled backwards. An aura of cold blooded murder choked the air around the Phaeron, his gaze locked on to the mortal before him.

Two, different, Necron hands shot forward and quickly grasped Aytherian by the shoulders, effectively stopping his rage induced charge. " _No_ , Phaeron. Despite what this scum is, we must stay to our ways… End this, as tradition demands." A Praetorian Guard ordered, both Triarchs keeping Ay'therian still.

"You expect me to sully our sacred tradition, by allowing this traitor to take part in it!?" The Phaeron demanded, looking between the Praetorian addressing him and the trembling stallion. "You ask too much of me, Prae'tor!"  
"Traitor, or not… This scum is still the local military's commander. By rite, he must be challenged!" The Praetorian named "Prae'tor" noted, as the Praetorian released their current captive. "You know our duty, keep to our code, Phaeron Ay'therian… Or force our hand in this matter."

Ay'therian stared at Prae'tor for a moment, before slamming his foot on to the ground, pacing back and forth, the decision obviously frustrating him. Prae'tor looked back at the stallion, tossing him a Caribou Soldier's sword. "What a-am I g-going to do w-with this?" He asked, looking down at the abandoned weapon, then to the Praetorian.

"Defend yourself with it." Prae'tor answered, Lychguard and Praetorians moving away. "What is your name, Equestrian?" The stallion did not reply, and only stared at them, trembling. "What. Is. Your. _Name_?" Prae'tor's repeated question sounded more like a demand this time around, yet he still did not answer.

"P-Prince Blueblood…" The Necrons looked back at Daring Do, who seemed both disgusted and shocked by this revelation. "His name is Prince Blueblood, adoptive nephew of Princess Celestia."

"He. Is. What!?" Ay'therian snarled, hands tightening around his war-scythe.

Prae'tor glanced at the enraged Phaeron, then back to the stallion. "Prince Blueblood, as leader of this martial force here, you are hereby challenged to a duel of honor with Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Ruler of the Ay'therian Dynasty… For control of this territory, do you accept?"  
"Wait, what!?" Blueblood looked between Prae'tor and Ay'therian, before focusing on the Praetorian again. "I am not fighting him! He would crush me, the moment we started!"

"Then, do you surrender?" Prae'tor asked.

"Yes, of course! I surrender! I surrender!" Blueblood repeated, holding his hands up in a pleading manner. "I do not wish to fight him, he can have Ponyville! This dirty peasant's town not being worth any of my time, or life!"

Prae'tor gave a nod, wlaking up to the Phaeron's left side. "Then, the Triarch shall not interfere with your judgement, Phaeron Ay'therian." The Praetorians opened ranks, clearing Ay'therian's way to Blueblood.

"And I have already decided his fate." Ay'therian strode up to the trembling Blueblood. "I was originally going to slay you, myself, scum..." The Phaeron grabbed hold of Blueblood by his collar, and held the stallion eye level to him. "But, I will not taint my blade with your foul blood." He threw Blueblood down, walking towards his Lychguard.

"W-What are you g-going to do w-with m-me?" Blueblood asked, moving away from the Necrons.

"What, you ask? That is quite simple, for scum like you?" Ay'therian snickered, glancing back at Blueblood and lifting his war-scythe up. "Give you to the Flayed Ones."

When his weapon came back down, causing a metallic echo to sound around them, a red portal opened and three ghoulish Necrons, who had bladed hands and wore bloody hides of Caribou Soldiers, leapt out! Blueblood shrieked at the sight of them, as the three Flayed Ones swarmed him, like the ghoulish horrors they resembled, and began to drag the stallion towards their portal. The scene of Blueblood being dragged towards some unknown dimension, where they planned to shred his body into bloody chunks and wear his flesh as cloaks, reminded Daring Do of some zombie horror movie she watched before all this began… His screams echoing in her ears, until the Flayed Ones dragged Blueblood into their portal. Ay'therian quickly closing it, before anymore could escape.

"Good riddance." Ay'therian walked towards the door. "Get those mares free, and see to them, brothers. Once the Princess has regained her strength, bring her to me… I have a siege to plan for." His Lychguard doing as they were instructed, the Praetorian only seeing to Twilight. However, Ay'therian stopped next to a horrified Daring Do, gently stroking her chin, but did not look at the mare… Standing off to her side. "Come, my dear… We have much to do."

Daring Do blinked, Ay'therian calling her 'my dear' breaking the terror's, of Flayed Ones possibly coming for her, hold over her. Quickly, she chased after the retreating Phaeron, hoping there was something she could do for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 **-Four Days Later-**

Screams and moans echoed down the dungeons of Canterlot Castle, Caribou Royal Guard stationed at specific locations to keep watch over each cell. Though, when they heard sounds of hooves approaching from the dungeon's entrance, each guard straightened their posture, as their king passed. They knew this was no casual inspection or random impulse, King Dain had come to speak with two prisoners. One had betrayed their King's trust and attacked one of their slave camps, while the other had been a slave King Dainn grew tired of playing games with.

King Dainn stopped at a cell door, where a male screamed in sheer agony from unbearable torture. The screams caused King Dainn to snicker, before his guards opened the cell door, allowing him entry. "Enough!" He ordered, causing the torturers to halt their session. "Look at you… Once considered a God, now reduced to a mere captive."

The Caribou King approached his prisoner, a strangely designed dog-monkey crossed creature. The prisoner's left arm and hand tail had been brutally removed, only given enough treatment to prevent him from bleeding out. Their right eye forcefully ripped out by the most sadistic of tools, poorly healing to the point that only mangled scarring flesh would grow over his wound. Across the prisoner's body were signs of blade cuts, burns, puncture wounds, whip strikes, and places his flesh was peeled clear off by a knife of some kind. These were all signs of brutal and remorseless torture, designed to force submission through pain… Yet, the prisoner held a defiant look within his remaining eye.

"Tell me, 'Great Ahuizotl', are you ready to cooperate with us?" King Dainn asked, walking up to the ancient creature. "To tell me what you know?"

Ahuizotl suddenly spat blood at the Caribou King's hooves, before smirking. "Drop dead, brat."

His words caused King Dainn to sigh, in disappointment. "Too bad… You were once our ally, helping us rule over this Kingdom." He looked up at the prisoner. "What caused the change of heart? Did some slave bleed their heart out to you, and begged for help? Always seems to be the case of turncoats."

"You are dumb, as you are ignorant." Ahuizotl leaned forward, still grinning. "Have you never heard of deception?"

"So, you spent all that time, pretending to be our ally… Just to free a single mare?" King Dainn asked, raising a brow. "Sounds like a rather foolish, and pointless, plan."

Ahuizotl snickered, giving the Caribou King a look of arrogance. "If you believe that? Then it is _you_ , who is the fool." He slowly leaned back, King Dainn's hidden hands gripping tightly from such an insult. "Have you not read the books of A.K Yearling? About the very mare I freed? If so, did you ever wonder as to why I never once killed her, despite being on the level of a god? Regrettably, it took me so long to find her, but I did thanks to your people's idiocy." Ahuizotl's grin slowly grew wider, as King Dainn's eyes narrowed. "I did not 'free just one mare', but I freed the _right_ mare for what I had planned."  
"The right mare for what, exactly?" King Dainn asked, starting to lose his patience. "What is this mare right for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ahuizotl snickered, tilting his large head, iron chains clanking with every movement. "You will not know, until it is too late."

King Dainn suddenly struck Ahuizotl's jaw, the Caribou's armored fist knocking out a few fangs. "Stop playing games with me, and-?"

"My king! My king, I have urgent news!" A Caribou Royal Guard yelled, rushing into the cell, panicked. "I-It is about Ponyville, my king."

"Oh? What of Lord Blueblood?" King Dainn asked, slightly glancing back at the guard. "Has he grown tired of those treats I gave him, or has he finally lost control of that beast and requires aid in putting it down."

"N-No, my king…" The Caribou Royal Guard hesitated, not sure how to say it. "… It has fallen. This makes the tenth major location lost to our forces, by that unknown army."

"W-What?" King Dainn's eyes widened, shocked by the reports. "T-This means w-we have been surrounded…"

The all fell silent, trying to figure out what they could do about this… That is, until an amused and mad laughter echoed all around them, their eyes going to Ahuizotl. The prisoner could not control himself, his bellowing laughter matching that of a villain who has defeated their nemesis. Such a thing rattled his torturers, the guards becoming confused, and King Dainn only becoming enraged at being laughed at.

Quickly, the Caribou King grabbed ahold of his prisoner's head, and yanked Ahruizotl towards him. "Why do you laugh, traitorous beast!? Has this madness finally taken you?" He demanded, as Ahuizotl grinned wickedly.

"No, this news has told me she found them! That my sacrifice was _not_ for nothing, and hopes not misplaced in the one I choose!" The strange prisoner didn't seem phased by his captor's murderous gaze. "I will tell you something… You see, I wasn't born, nor did I appear in some majestic bright light. Heh, quite different, King Brat. I was engineered, ever so long ago, by guardians of this Kingdom, to act as a distant watcher, whose sole purpose is to keep watch for the time they are needed, and to do so by any means I see fit. I stayed faithful to them, in my own unique way… As for the ones whom created me? Well, they have returned and shall reclaim Equestria from you worthless maggots!"

"Who. Is. _They_!?" King Dainn demanded, his grip tightening.

"Eh, no point in hiding it now, you will find out very soon…" Ahuizotl suddenly gained a mad, but excited, look on his features. Grinning from ear to ear, a sense of victory flickering within his eyes. "My Phaeron has returned, and now comes to reap you all! Ahahahaha!"

The mad cackle caused their blood to run cold, King Dainn releasing Ahuizotl and strode towards the dungeon's halls. "Leave this beast to his madness and double the guard." He ordered, two guards rushing off to relay them, while King Dainn went further into the dungeon… He had another prisoner to deal with.

 _ **((Mature Alert! Mature Alert! Mature Alert!))**_

The next cell echoed with muffled screams and moans of a female, along with continuous wet slaps and suckles. A grin found its way on to King Dainn's muzzle, as the guards granted him entry… Being greeted with the sight of a naked Luna, with one Caribou Royal Guard shoving himself into her sex, while another stuffed himself into the mare's mouth, breasts swaying with each thrust. Both of her eyes rolled upwards, forced to take the guard's full length into her throat, with each thrust, and choke on it. The Lunar Princess' body had been forced on to all fours, by a chained collar around her neck, wings tied to her back with rope. Fresh whip marks were visible over her cutie mark, back, and rear; from the brutal rape she is being subjected to… The two guards often striking her with crops, making Luna release a muffled scream.

"That will be enough, for now. I wish to speak with our naughty little mare." King Dainn instructed, his guard quickly removing themselves and forced Luna on to her sore rear. Slowly, he knelt on to the ground and firmly grasped Luna's chin. "Now, my dear prisoner, tell me… Do you know a being called 'Phaeron'? One that leads an army of soldiers in crimson armor, portraying to be walking skeletons?"

Luna stared up at her captor, breathing heavily, eyes narrowed on to him. Without warning, she spat on to his face! "I d-do… And you should be terrified, monster."

One of the guards handed King Dainnn a rag, allowing him to wipe her saliva away. "Is that so?" His grip tightened, pulling Luna closer. "Tell me, why should I be terrified?"  
"Because… He is our adoptive father, leader of an entire dynasty of Ancient Ones willing to obey his every command, and he has returned to retake Equestria." Luna's words made King Dainn freeze, able to combine this with every report and Ahuizotl's mad rambling, to realize something he did not want to believe. "And he will rip you limb from limb, for every terrible thing you have done to us."

King Dainn, without warning, slammed Luna on to the ground and walked towards the cell doors. "Do what you will, with her! In two days, we shall publicly execute this worthless rebel filth, until then? She is yours to play with." The two Caribou Royal Guards nodded, snickering as they went back to their helpless victim… Their king concentrating on how to deal with a certain liar.

 **-Canterlot Castle Throne Room-**

Celestia laid behind her former throne, keeping the Ay'therian doll close to her heart. Out of all the past treasures and jewels acquired over the years, she held this one above every shining gold or crustal the most. After all, it had been designed to resemble the one who mentored her, who took her in, who cared for her. The Phaeron helped Celestia become a true ruler and warriors, showing Celestia what it truly means to be a leader of her people. He became the truest of fathers, replacing the one she was not old enough to know. When he entered the long sleep, this doll was given to her, another for Luna, as a reminder of who waits for her call.

A metallic buzz echoed within the chamber, drawing Celestia's attention away from her doll… Looking up to see a crimson, metal, scarab land on to the throne's top. It clicked its metal mandibles and chirped towards her… Celestia going wide eyed, after seeing a childishly drawn sun on the scarab's back. "Nano!" She whispered, happily, holding a hand up to the nanoscarb, inviting it down. "Come here, old friend. It has been so long, since the last time I have seen you."

The nanoscarab, called "Nano", chirped happily before buzzing down into Celestia's hand. Once there, the robotic insectoid crawled up her arm, until it reached Celestia's neck and playfully nuzzled the mare.

"I have missed you, too, Nano… You have not changed at all!" Celestia smiled, retrieving her friend and held it in both hands. "How are the Tomb Stalkers? They haven't been fighting with each other again, have they?" Nano clicked and chirped a couple of times, bouncing on Celestia's hands. "Oh? Well, next time I see them, I must give those three a stern talking to." Celestia leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against the scarab's metal head. "No pony picks on my little Nano."

The mare's words earned happy chirps and clicks from Nano, until doors being slammed open had startled the two. " **CELESTIA!** "

"Quick, you need to hide so he doesn't see you, Nano." Celestia whispered, the nanoscarab doing a forward leg salute, and buzzed up behind a nearby curtain. Once her friend had disappeared from plain sight, the mare crawled out from behind the throne… Seeing a furious King Dainn, striding towards her. "Y-Yes, my Master?"

No words came, as the Caribou King strode up to her, and then back handed Celestia down the steps. "You _lied_ to me, you ungrateful bitch!" He snarled, walking after the mare, slamming a hoof into her mid-section, causing Celestia to gasp in pain. "I took you as my personal slave, no other but I would touch you!" King Dainn grabbed her mane, before back handing the mare on to the ground again. "And this is how you repay me… By lying!?"

Celestia tried to crawl away, but received another hoof to the side of her head. The collar kept the mare from fleeing, forced to try and look at him with a bruised eye. "W-What did I-I lie about, M-Master?" She asked, before receiving another kick to her mid-section and back hand to the ground.

"This Phaeron and his dynasty of Ancient Ones!" King Dainn's words caused Celestia's blood to run cold, eyes painfully wide. "Yes, both your bitch sister and that beast told me." He reached down, picking the mare up by her hair. "So, 'Daddy' is coming to save his daughters, and slay the tyrant king, huh?" King Dainn suddenly grabbed Celestia by her throat, keeping his victim suspended off the ground that way. "Well… I will make sure he _mourns_ the two of you, instead of saving." He threw Celestia against the nearby wall, turning around. "Starting with that bitch of a sister you have… Too bad, you won't see her for the last two days of her miserable existence."

Celestia's eyes were filled with terror, watching King Dainn leave the throne room. Quickly, she looked up to the hidden Nano. "You must go to father! He _has_ to be here, before they kill Lulu!" Nano flew down, giving her a quick salute before flying out the way it got into Canterlot Castle.

 **-With King Dainn-**

The Caribou King strode past his guards, rage burning with each step. One of the Caribou Royal Guards walked up, trying to keep pace with his king. "My king, what are we going to do?" He asked, King Dainn stopping at a window overlooking the castle's courtyard.

"Prepare an execution, by hanging." King Dain started, down at the courtyard's center. "We publicly execute Luna in two days, for her treasonous rebellion."

"And what of Celestia, my king?" The guard asked, respectfully bowing his head.

A smirk came across King Dainn's muzzle. "Their father wants to rescue the princesses. One will die, before he even gets here, while the other?" He looked back at the guard, a sadistic look about him. "Will die by this _Phaeron's_ own hand."

 **-Ponyville-**

Spike growled with anger, unable to move with all three Tomb Stalkers keeping him immobile and subdued. Both Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used their magic on the drake, trying to get past the greed overtaking his mind. Observing them, Ay'therian and Daring Do kept their distance, the Phaeron's unblinking gaze keeping a careful watch of the drake, and waited to order his Tomb Stalkers to kill, if need be. Though, the pegasus mare cradled her sleeping charge, Heavy and Pincer floating not too far away from Daring Do.

"Think they can help them, my Phaeron?" Daring Do asked, before cooing Flurry heart when she started to whimper.

Ay'therian eyed their situation, not even responding to the Lychguard walking up behind them. "There is no telling, even I know how delicate this can be." He glanced down at the mare, before reaching a hand over and gently caressed Flurry Heart's cheek. "But, if things take a turn for the worse, my Tomb Stalkers will end it quickly."

"I-I really h-hope you don't n-need to do that, L-Lord Ancient O-One." A voice spoke up, drawing the two's attention, seeing Twilight trembling before Ay'therian… Seemingly leaving Rarity with trying to bring Spike back. "A-Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not, Princess… That is, if the Phaeron does not deem so?" Daring Do looked up to Ay'therian, who simply shook his head, which caused the mare to smile at Twilight. "What can we do for you?"

"U-Um… I w-was wondering, if I may…" Twilight looked up at Ay'therian, trembling even more.

The Phaeron held his hand up, trying to calm her down. "There is no need to fear me, or my Necrontyr, child. Far as I am concerned, you are part of my Dynasty." Confusion appeared on Twilight's features, until Ay'therian motioned to her horn and wings. "You are a Princess of Equestria, those indicate this… Which places you at my royal table, Celestia and Luna being my heirs."

"O-Oh! Um, alright… Strange, but I can understand that." She looked back at Daring Do. "May I see my niece? I have not seen her in so very long." Twilight stepped closer, none of the Necrons reacting.

Daring Do smiled, also moving closer to Twilight. "Of course, Princess! She is your niece, and I am just her Caretaker." She stated, gently handing Flurry Heart over to the young princess.

Twilight, gingerly, took Flurry Heart into her arms, nuzzling the foal lovingly. Though, Ay'therian kept his gaze on the princess, as if pondering about something. "Child, tell me… What is your relation, to Flurry Heart's mother?" Daring Do froze, looking up at the Phaeron with shocked eyes, praying that he is not doing this.

"Cadence?" Twilight asked, looking up at Ay'therian, who only nodded. Quickly, she passed Flurry Heart back to Daring Do, smiling up at the Phaeron hopefully. "She is my sister-in-law, whom I swear married my brother to get me as a sister, and was my old foalsitter! I-Is she alright, has she come with you? If so, I would love to see her again!"

While Twilight was glancing around, she did not notice Ay'therian's hand gripping his war-scythe tightly, Daring Do turning away so the princess could not see her sorrow filled expression. Slowly, the Phaeron stepped closer to her, until Ay'therian towered over Twilight. Such a sight confused her, especially when he knelt in front of the mare. "I am… Truly sorry, my child." He suddenly brought Twilight into a single armed embrace, pressing her against his armored chest.

However, Twilight didn't even notice, the shock overwhelming every sense she had. Her hands, hesitantly, reached up and tried to wrap around Ay'therian's larger body… Before pressing her face into him, and tried to muffle the uncontrollable sobbing. Those of Ay'therian's Lychguard merely watched the scene, their heads lowered, such an emotion is not lost to them, despite their appearance. They understood what the princess needed, and to let this all out… Their Phaeron being her shoulder.

When Twilight, slowly, came down from her sobbing, a raspy voice caught the Lychguards' attention. "Oh my gosh, Twilight! What's wrong!?" A cyan pegasus mare sprinting over to-!

 **WHAM!**

One of the shield bearing Lychguard gave Rainbow Dash a dazing shield slam to the muzzle, sending her flying back into the ground. "None may approach the Phaeron, his Envoy, or either of the Princesses; without permission!" He ordered, three more quickly forming on both sides. "Stay back, until called into their presence, Equestrian!"

Rainbow Dash, painfully, sat back up and held her aching head. "We're friends of Twilight's, along with being Elements of Harmony, ya metal head!"

"Does not matter." The Lychguard lowered their stances, ready for combat. "Traitor Equestrian was discovered, and their protection is-?"

"Stand down, Lychguard!" Daring Do demanded, followed by upset cries from Flurry Heart, forcing the Lychguard to relax and open ranks. "Your misunderstanding has made Princess Flurry Heart upset, which means I have half a mind to sic Pincer, Heavy, _and_ their scarabs on to you all!" She then looked over towards Rainbow Dash, along with the other approaching Elements. "That goes for you four, as well. We may be friends, but this does not excuse you for waking up a foal that is hard to get to sleep… But, it is about time for her feeding." Daring Do looked towards a nearby group of Lychguard. "Zalimor? Would you bring me a bottle, please?"

A war-scythe wielding Lychguard, sporting a pink baby bag, stepped out and walked over to Daring Do. Carefully, he reached into the bag, and pulled out a bottle of foal formula, handing it to the mare. "Here you go, Envoy, as you requested."

"Thank you very much, Zalimor." Daring Do took the bottle and began feeding Flurry Heart, coo'ing to the foal as she did so.

This whole scene dumbfounded the four Elements, even more so when Ay'therian walked by and affectionately cupped the mare's chin, taking a moment to examine her and Flurry Heart, before looking at those watching them. "I am Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Ruler of the Ay'therian Dynasty… I already know of you four, and suggest treading lightly." He instructed, examining each mare in detail. "You are not of a Royal House, and simply wield keys to this Kingdom's defense." Ay'therian's words had been like a blade to the two more prideful mares of their group. "What is allowed with the princesses and Daring Do, are not the same for you four… Or five, if you include the one tending to your crazed friend."

"But-!"

"No 'buts', child. I do not care what argument, or self-crowning titles, you have, none of it matters before me." Ay'therian interrupted Rainbow Dash, his Lychguard forming up to assert the Phaeron's power. "So long as _I_ am here, and my Necrontyr walk these lands, my word is _law_. The only ones that may question it, is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Daring Do's authority being so much until I say otherwise on these matters… Do I make myself clear, children?" The mares all gave defeated nods, feeling like they had just been scolded by their strict grandfather. "Now, what is it you need?"

"We are, uh, sorry… Lord Phaeron, sir…" Applejack started, pulling Rainbow Dash back some. "We came ta check on our friend, Twi-?" Seeing the Necrons flex their hands on the lethal weapons, caused her to rethink how to address her friend right now. "Princess Twilight on how she was feeling… After seeing her cryin', of course."

Ay'therian gave a nod, motioning towards the pinned Spike. "I have relayed unfortunate news, and she goes to pass it on to another family member… In hopes it would bring them back from what has made him mad." An emerald flash caught their attention. "And it would seem to have worked."

The group noticed that Spike had reverted to his younger form, he and Twilight hugging each other, tears visible within the baby dragon's eyes. Around them, and a crying Rarity, the three Tomb Stalkers observed what was going on below, reared up and resembled towering sentinels. Without hesitation, the last four Elements rushed over to comfort their two friends, neither Tomb Stalker stopping them. Ay'therian simply watched, his gaze locked on to the group, as if something had been bothering him.

"My Phaeron?" Daring Do spoke up, snapping Ay'therian from his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Ay'therian looked down at Daring Do, before two mental images appeared this time, the newest one vastly disturbing the Phaeron… One was wearing the slave outfit, whip in both hands with its length in her teeth, seductive eyes half lidded and in a begging manner. The other was of a bloody Daring Do, her clothing torn and revealed her bare body, as if some rape victim, with her throat slight, eyes glazed…. Blood covered the image, and he obviously became bothered by such a sight, shaking both away. Quickly, to help keep his mind off them, the Phaeron cupped Daring Do's chin, leaning over until his faceplate was a few inches away from her muzzle. "I am… Troubled, my dearest Daring Do." The action and words caused her to blush deeply. "Your safety continues to bother me, and I rather not lose something already so precious."

"P-P-Precious?" Daring Do repeated, her legs shaking and tail switching side to side, not knowing how she continue to hold on to Flurry Heart and the formula bottle.

"Yes, you seem to be precious to me, and I am admittedly a greedy Phaeron… I don't like what is mine, being taken away." Ay'therian looked towards the three Tomb Stalkers. "Which is why one of them will imprint on to you." His eyes flashed, the center Tomb Stalker turning towards them, before swiftly crawling up to the two and lowered its large head down to Daring Do. "Place your hand upon its largest eye, and it will imprint… Once this is done, the Tomb Stalker will not fail in its duties."

"O-Okay…" Daring Do shifted Flurry Heart some, handing Zalimor the bottle of foal formula. Carefully, she reached forward and placed her hand on to the Tomb Stalker's large eye. "Ok, big guy… Imprint on me."

A bright flash came from the Tomb Stalker's eye, before it reared back, making metallic groans, clicks, and deep tones. "There, the Tomb Stalker has imprinted on you… It is yours to command at will."

The Tomb Stalker leaned back in, and shifted underneath Daring Do's free arm, like a large pet would when wishing for its owner to stroke its head affectionately. "Whoa, aren't we the friendly one?" She giggled, giving said machine what it wanted. "Think I will call you…" The mare eyed its form, looking for any features that stood out, but couldn't find anything. "How about Blade? You know, for all those blade-like arms you have?" The Tomb Stalker made approving tones, nodding. "Blade it is, then."

"With that settled, we can-?" Ay'therian noticed a pair of Immortals walking up. "What is it?"

"Phaeron, the other Legions are approaching. What orders should we relay to their Lords?" One of the Immortals stated, their robotic voice causing Daring Do to twitch a bit. "So they may start on where you require them."

"Tell them to shift the Monolith towards Canterlot, every Legion is to prepare for an all-out assault. We will attack our foe in five days." Ay'therian instructed, the Immortals nodding and began to leave. However, sight of a certain nanoscarab rushing to the Phaeron's position had drawn his attention. "Wait a moment, you two…" They stopped, as Ay'therian held his hand out, allowing the nanoscarab to land there, and held it towards his faceplate. "Nano, what news have you brought me?" Nano started to click, chirp, and tap on his hand; trying to relay its message to the Phaeron. "Are you certain?" The nanoscarab nodded, Ay'therian looking to the Immortals. "All Legions are to deploy, _now_ , accelerate the arrival of our Monoliths! Dar'kan is to head first into their courtyard, full speed, he will know why once arriving to that location! Both Deathmarks and Wraiths are to begin infiltration and their attacks. I want my fighters in the air, and taking care of any air support they may have left. Make sure Prae'tor knows he, and his Triarchs, along with a contingent of my Lychguard, will be holding in the rear with any Equestrians we liberate, they are our top priority with that city!"

"As you command, my Phaeron." The Immortals saluted, heading to relay his orders. Daring Do, on the other hand, gave a worried look towards her Phaeron. "W-What is going on, my Phaeron? What is happening?" She asked, Lychgaurd already placing her and Flurry Heart on to Blade's armored back.

Ay'therian looked back at her, voice deathly serious. "Stopping an execution."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 **-Two Days Later-**

Drums sounded in quick thumps, echoing within the castle courtyard, platoons of Caribou Soldiers and Equestrian Conscripts were formed up, slaves allowed to gather there and forced to watch their princess. Their eyes were on the platform at the courtyard's center, where a noose awaited its victims, along with a hooded executioner with his hand on the release lever. Those of the Canterlot Slaves were begging for mercy, crying for their beloved princess be spared this fate. Even as King Dainn came out on to the balcony overlooking them, leading Celestia with a chain leash harness, they begged for mercy.

King Dainn could only smile, hearing the pleas of his slaves, before motioning for their silence. "Today, two traitors shall be hang from their necks! For the crimes of disrupting the peace, subversion, sabotage, treason against your King, and the death of countless Caribou Soldiers!" He looked towards the dungeon's entrance, before holding his hand towards it. "Bring out the prisoners!"

The dungeon doors opened, revealing a naked Luna and a brutally tortured Ahuizotl. Caribou Royal Guards shoved the two forward, using their halberds, Ahuizotl limping and Luna doing her best to help him walk. The mare looked around, trying to find signs of their saviors coming to stop this, but there had been nothing to ease such fears of being executed this day. "Do not fear, Princess Luna…" Ahuizotl started, causing Luna to look up at him. "The Phaeron shall not abandon us, especially since you are one of his daughters. We must have faith in him."

Luna continued to look up at Ahuizotl, and his wide grin, despite looking so brutally beaten. "I do hope you are right, Ahuizotl… He must have a plan to stop this, he always has a plan."

"That he does, Princess… That he does." The two were pulled up on to the platform by a pair of guards.

Not far away, three cloaked mares watched the scene in front of them, one being a white coated unicorn, with pink hair. She, especially, watched Luna being pulled on to the platform, her body trembling with nervousness. Fleur De Lis, second-in-command of the Canterlot Rebel Cell, wanted to save her princess right now, but had been instructed to not make a move just yet… These orders coming from a metal scarab, with Celestia's sun edged into its back, before it gave her a strange black pyramid device, along with orders written on royal paper; and flew towards Canterlot Castle.

The orders were to 'activate' this strange device when they are about to execute Luna, along with getting close as she could. They did this, getting close as a slave could for executions. The only bad part about such orders, Fleur De Lis did not want to wait that long, seeing the executioner yank Luna towards the waiting noose, wrapping it around her neck. This caused the mare to place both hands on to the artifact, Fleur De Lis' body trembling even more, seeing the noose so tight on Luna's neck, the Lunar Princess trying to keep herself composed.

"Princess Luna…" King Dainn started, his executioner moving back. "For these crimes, I condemn you to death by hanging… Any last words?"

Luna looked towards the Caribou King, eyes narrowing. "I hope your death is slow and agonizing, for these atrocities against Equestria."

"Defiant until the end… You will not be missed, I will ensure that." King Dainn held his hand out, in a commanding fashion. "Execute!" The moment King Dainn's executioner went for the level, Fleur De Lis pressed her hands down… Causing the device to glow with a red light, and sent it up into the air! This caused the crowd to move away, King Dainn glaring at the mare. "A Rebel! Guards, capture her, before she can finish that spell!"  
Caribou Soldiers rushed towards Fleur De Lis, weapons drawn and ready to capture her… But the light released a pulse, knocking them back and blinded those around her! When it dimmed, the courtyard had new occupants within it, Caribou and Equestrians wide eyed at the sight.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=VAZsf8mTfyk _ **))**_

The first ten were shield bearing Lychguard, already presenting their wall of distortion shields towards the Caribou Soldiers. Next rank had been ten more Lychguard, all armed with war-scythes and readied to support their shield brethren in front of them. More decorated, almost regale looking, Necrons were behind them and armed with various types of weapons. Dark'kan and Daring Do were the next to form a two-man rank, both having their weapons ready to combat whom ever tried to approach. Finally, standing in front of an awestruck Fleur De Lis, Ay'therian was forming their last rank, his unblinking gaze locked on to the noose wearing Luna.

Ay'therian looked back at Fleur De Lis, and gave a slight nod. "Well done, child, you did your duty… Now, it is our turn." The Phaeron then strode towards the platform, war-scythe like

King Dainn could not believe what he is seeing, or their sudden appearance. His gaze went to the dumbfounded soldiers below. "Well? W-What are you idiots waiting for, an invitation!? Attack them!"

The shield bearing Lychguard opened ranks, to allow Ay'therian through, as a group of Caribou Soldiers rushed forward. The Phaeron snickered, seeing this charge against him, simply lifting his left hand up and across his chest. A spark of red energy appeared, before Ay'therian swung his hand outward, as if swatting a bug, the Caribou Soldiers closest to him instantly bursting into flames! This became a signal, ordering the Necrons and Daring Do to advance against the Caribou within the Courtyard. The Equestrian Conscripts rushing forward, until the Necrons began to glow brightly at certain points of their armor… Forcing them into a daze, breaking King Dainn's control over them.

Ay'therian casually walked up on to the platform, his mere presence making the executioner flee in fear, Daring Do flying up to join him. "Seems your operative managed to understand my instructions, allowing us to arrive just in time, Little Moonbeam." The Phaeron swung his war-scythe, cutting Luna free of her noose. Lychguard forming up around the platform, ready to cut down any Caribou that got too close. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Father!" Luna yelled, quickly hugging Ay'therian after he freed her from the chains, who simply reached out, a Lychguard holding up a robe for the mare, and placed it on to her. "Make them pay for this… And save Tia."

"I intend to, you can count on that." Ay'therian's gaze went to Ahuizotl, Daring Do helping him out of the chains. "Ahuizotl… It had been some time since we last met."

"M-My Phaeron…" Ahuizotl went to his knees, body weakened by the torture he endured. "I am honored to know you remember a simple watcher."

Ay'therian just looked down at the mangled creature before him, Daring Do giving them confused looks. "You can imagine my surprise, when my newly dubbed Envoy, Daring Do, told me it had been _you_ that freed her." He walked forward, placing his free hand on to Ahuizotl's large head. "After all these years, my watcher performed his duty faithfully, and paid the prize for his loyalty… For this, I shall repay you in kind. Until then, rest. We shall take things from here."  
"M-My Phaeron…" Ahuizotl's remaining eye watched, in confusion, as Ay'therian walked back towards Luna. "As you command."

"I want you to rally the Equestrians, and keep them far away from this battle. My Necrontyr will retake the city, and I rather not have your subjects within the crossfire."

Luna blinked, watching him go towards the platform's edge. "F-Father… How would you do this? Only a few of your warriors have come here to fight."

"Really, are you so sure this is all I have brought?" He looked back at Luna, who seemed even more confused by his words, Daring Do having a devious grin.

Before anything else could be said, a bright flash, and pulse strong enough to shake Canterlot's foundation, nearly knocked Luna off her hooves. Quickly, she turned around and saw three Monoliths hovering just outside of the city! Their tops and mid-sections opening, gauss turrets shifting towards firing vectors over the city, preparing for all-out battle. A moment later, they began to open-fire on to the city, teleporting wave after wave of Necron forces into the city streets. These floating fortresses hovered forward, in a menacingly slow fashion, and managed to knock over walls and buildings around Canterlot's city! Deathscythe Squadrons swooped in over them, starting their strafing runs across the city.

The sight of Necrons appearing within Canterlot, silently marching against the Caribou Forces, caused Luna to feel a sense of relief wash over her. "Right away, father!" She quickly went to help Ahuizotl back on to his feet, Daring Do allowing her to take him. "Everypony! Come with me, and leave this fight to the Ancient Ones!" Her orders were met by nods, freed Royal Guards rushing in to help, Lunar Rebels coming from areas opened by the Necrons, to help their princess herd the crowds.

Prae'tor soon joined Ay'therian, who looked at the Praetorian Guard leader. "Take your guards, along with a contingent of my Lychguard, and safe guard the Equestrians… There is no telling what a trapped animal is willing to do." The Phaeron's gaze was locked on the empty balcony, where King Dainn once stood with a bound Celestia. Prae'tor saluted him and left to caring out his orders. "Dar'kan?"

"Yes, my glorious Phaeron!" The Lord Destroyer guffawed, as he split one of the Caribou Soldiers down their center, and crushed another's head with his hand. "Ahaha! I haven't had this much fun, since we tamed this land for Solarbeam and Moonbeam!" One of the other Caribou Soldiers tried to flee, but had been impaled by Dar'kan's war-scythe, when he had thrown it.

"Take your Destroyers and wipe out any of their fortifications, send some of the Heavy Destroyers to assist Prae'tor." Ay'therian ordered, stepping down from the platform, his Lychguard quickly forming around him. "While we storm the castle."

Dar'kan quickly retrieved his war-scythe, cleaving another Caribou Soldier in half. "As you command, my Phaeron!" The Lord Destroyer then sped off, some of his cult in toe, cutting down any Caribou that got in his way.

Ay'therian glanced back at where the Equestrians were falling back to, and seeing the Tomb Stalker "Blade" burst from underneath Daring Do, using its large body to act as a living shield. To his surprise, Daring Do simply used its antennae like they were Blade's reins, pointing it where to attack next. Around them, swarms of nanoscarabs were released from Pincer and Heavy, helping pick off any would-be attackers.

With a nod, knowing Luna and Daring Do were safe, the Phaeron turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Lychguard… I believe it is about time we stop going easy on them. Ay'therian stepped off the platform, such words drawing the attention of his bodyguard, who looked to their master. "Let us go and bring Sunshine home."

 _ **((**_ watch?v=5Z4pq9pQq7I _ **))**_

No more words were needed, as Ay'therian went into a full battle sprint, towards the Canterlot Castle! Right behind him, the Lychguard had formed into a wedge formation, shields being their pointed center. Normally, such a formation would have their Phaeron behind the bulwark, but this situation meant that _he_ takes first blood. As they closed in on the Caribou ranks of soldiers, and very few Royal Guards, the sprinting Necrons suddenly lit up and released bone chilling wails, like deathly specters. It's terrifying effect evident, as regular Caribou Soldeirs began to break ranks.

Ay'therian suddenly leapt towards the Caribou, war-scythe held high, and cleaved five of them with a single swing. One of the Caribou Royal Guard rushed him, attempting to bring the Phaeron down, only for his sword to shatter when they struck. Slowly, Ay'therian looked towards the one who dared to strike him, his gaze terrifying the guard. The Phaeron suddenly grabbed his attacker, by their head, and lifted them off the ground. "Show these pathetic mortals no mercy, my Necrontyr!"  
 **CRUNCH!**

Blood went everywhere, as Ay'therian crushed the guard's helmeted head. His Lychguard then collided, some leapt into the Caribou ranks, creating a pure blood bath of cleaved and dismembered bodies. Caribou Soldiers tried to fight back, to rally against their foes, but the assembled Necrons tore through their armor and flesh with ease, blood spraying on to their crimson forms. Blood pooled within the cobble stone cracks, as Ay'therian and his Lychgaurd continued to push forward to the castle.

The sheer, overwhelming, difference was painfully obvious, as the Caribou death count began to climb throughout the city. Necron Warriors, Immortals, and Destroyers; showed cold and brutal efficiency against any Caribou resistance they met, their A.I counterparts creating the same blood bath. The remaining Tomb Stalkers proving to be devastating shock assault units, as they began attacks against nearby fortified positions, ballista bolts bouncing off their armored carapace. Even Alphion joined in the attack, his whip tail crushing surrounding foes or impaling them… An unfortunate Caribou Soldier attempting to strike his vulnerable underbelly, by sliding under Alphion's gaze, only to be met with a sword to his face, Aloe being pressed against his underbelly with the Wraith's arms.

More Monoliths began to appear around Canterlot, unleashing their awaiting Necron on to its burning prey. Deathscythes soaring all around the city, like swarms of locust, firing into city streets from above. The Equestrians were kept near Canterlot's gates, Triarch Forces and a contingent of Lychguard keeping guard over them, while Daring Do was busy helping freeing other slaves within Canterlot alongside her Canoptek Constructs.

 **-Canterlot Throne Room-**

"AH!" Celestia screamed, as her body was forced into the shape of an X, hosited into the air by four chains. They were tight enough to prevent the mare from making even the slightest of movements with her limbs, panicked eyes looking down at King Dainn. "W-What are you planning to do with me like this!?" She demanded, trying her best to move.

King Dain looked up at her, smirking while a circle of four Caribou Sorcerers prepared a ritual of some kind. "Oh, I won't bother you with the details… But, I will say this, if things go as planned?" He snickered a bit, looking towards the doors leading to the throne room. "We will get our victory, despite not being able to execute Luna." King Dainn looked up at Celestia again. "We will accomplish forcing this Phaeron into killing you."

"W-What?" Celestia stuttered, eyes wide in what had been told to her. "Father would never do such a thing, even if one did manage to control him!"

"Oh, dear Celestia…" King Dainn started, softly, as he walked over to one of the chains, flicking it before looking up towards the mare. "Who said anything about controlling him _or_ making him aware of what he's doing?"

Celestia's eyes remained wide, staring at the chains, and mechanisms attached to them. Her eyes quickly narrowed, before calling for her best chance at getting free and escaping to the waiting Necron Forces outside the castle. "Get him Nano!"

A metallic screech echoed within the throne room, before said nanoscarab leapt down from the ceiling! Nano quickly clamped down on to King Dainn's face, using its legs and mandibles to tear at what flesh it managed to snare. This, in turn, caused King Dainn to wail in agony, trying to rip his small attacker off! But, no matter how much the Caribou King yanked against it, Nano refused to release its hold and continued to attack.

Nano managed to claw at its target's left eye, splitting it down the center, before King Dainn managed to rip it off his face. He covered the bleeding eye, trying to watch his hissing annoyance, King Dainn drawing his sword. "Is this the best you can muster, a metal bug!? No way that thing can possibly stop me!"

"You're right… Nano, redirect protocol, cut me loose! Hurry!" Celestia ordered, the nanoscarab hovering up into the air, and flew straight towards her.

King Dainn, seeing this, rushed in to crush this annoyance… Only for Nano to maneuver around his attack, faster than the king could recover each strike, and flew up to Celestia's bonds. It clamped down on to the chain holding her right arm, out of King Dainn's reach. Its mandibles opened, red energy charging into a laser cutter and-!  
 **Ping!**

One of the Sorcerers, seeing what Nano was about to do, managed to break his concentration long enough to send a spell at the nanoscarab! This sent Nano down on to the ground, bouncing and rolling away. Four of its legs and both mandibles had been broken from the fall, yet Nano still tried to get up on to its legs… Dedicated to freeing its mother-figure, despite being such a simple A.I, from her bonds.

Nano managed to start hovering again, trying to get closer to Celestia. It needed to free her, it _had_ to free the mare at all cost. The remaining legs tapped against the ground, allowing Nano to boast forward and bank towards one of the mechanisms. Destroying just one of these would be enough to free Celestia, Nano activating its cutter and-!  
 **STOMP!**

" **NANO!** " Celestia screamed, seeing her nanoscarab, one she had since her filly days, get crushed underneath King Dainn's hoof… Different pieces scattering across the floor.

"Oops, looks like I broke your little toy." King Dainn snickered, removing his hoof and revealed Nano's blinking eye… Which went out seconds later. "Too bad, so sad." He walked towards the Sorcerers and their ritual circle. "Though, you will not have very long to mourn that pathetic little bug…" King Dain looked up at Celestia, grinning. "The moment your 'father' opens those doors, you are a dead mare."

Celestia looked towards the chains, noticing slack in certain areas, and then towards the cranking machines that they were attached to, which are attached to the doors. Her eyes widened, as the castle echoed from its main entrance being forced open by an explosion. "Daddy! Please, no! Don't!" She screamed, flailing within the chains.

 **-Castle Foyer-**

 _ **((**_ watch?v=rpZtaH2LADM _ **))**_

The Caribou Royal Guard staggered back and nearly out of formation, after a blast of red energy blew the main doors wide open… Smoke quickly filling the chamber. They scanned the smoke, trying to find any signs of movement, but it had been too thick. For only a split second, one of the guards thought they saw something, and leaned forward to get a better look…

A crimson hand burst through the smoke, grasping the guard's head and could do nothing as Ay'therian took him to the ground. The Phaeron looked up, tilting his head at the shocked guards, before he snapped his victim's neck in a way that it should not be bent. "Kill them."

Lychguard burst from the smoke, taking advantage of their foes' shock, and cleared into their ranks! The surprise attack had been enough for Ay'therian and his Lychguard to slaughter the Caribou Royal Guard, allowing their blood to stain the marble floor and rugs. Though, unlike their victims in the courtyard, the Necrons had mutilated and tore apart these Caribou… Knowing, at some point in time, they had raped one of the princesses, one of Ay'therian's heirs.

Once finished, they began to sprint down the corridors, quickly slaying nay Caribou that tried to ambush them. At one point, two of the Caribou Royal Guards charged them head on, Ay'therian holding his left hand towards them. "Flay them!" His ordered had been answered by a pair of portals, followed by two Flayed Ones leaping out and taking the Caribou into secondary ones on the floor. "None shall stop us! Slay any who try!" He cleaved another guard in half with his war-scythe, allowing their body to fly against the wall, staining in a splatter of blood.

His Lychguard quickly formed a spearhead around their Phaeron, shields in front and war-scythes acting as their offense. Though, as they closed in on the throne room, strange vine-like creatures, taking the shape of stallions, leapt out of every direction! The Lychguards were suddenly scattered, trying to fend off their abnormal ambushers. "My Phaeron!" One called out, shield bashing one of the creatures back and rammed his blade into its heart. "Keep going! We will hold these monstrosities off, save the Princess!"

"Slaughter these monsters, and join me in the throne room, Lychguard! We shall welcome our stolen daughter back, together!" Ay'therian quickly turned and went straight for the throne room. Two of the creatures attempted to bar his path, but the Phaeron's bodyguard quickly rushed ahead and removed them, slamming each attacker into the wall.

Once Ay'therian got through, the Lychguard moved to where they stood between the creatures and their Phaeron. "These monstrosities will _not_ impede our Phaeron! We shall slay every one of them, and then reunite with our Princess, Necrontyr! For the Phaeron, for the Dynasty… For Sunshine!" They all slammed their weapons, staring the creatures down, ready to hold their ground or die trying.

 **-With Ay'therian-**

Ay'therian did not slow his pace, not even when he cleaved any guards trying to ambush him. He could not stop, not when he was this close to save his eldest daughter, the last taken by King Dainn. No mortal could stop the Phaeron, none of them would be strong enough to block his on-coming wrath. Even Celestia's pleads were echoing from the throne room. "N-No, please! Daddy! Stop! You must not do this! I beg of you, please!"

"I am almost there, Sunshine!" Ay'therian yelled, quickening the pace and lowering his left shoulder into a battle ramming position… Not noticing the lack of Caribou Royal Guard now, trying to stop him from getting to their king. "Daddy is coming!"

The door did not stand a chance against a full force Necron charging right into it. They bent back, before snapping wide open and nearly off their hinges… King Dainn's words echoing around the throne room. "Checkmate, Phaeron!" Before he vanished in a bright light, along with his sorcerers.

In that moment, Ay'therian became aware of the mechanisms on both sides of him, each rapidly cranking and pulling the slack of iron chains. The Phaeron followed both sides, as they turned into four chains, and then seeing Celestia strung up in the air above him… This whole situation clicking within his mind, at what just happened, and could not move fast enough to stop it from happening.

Each chain snapped the last bit of slack out, Celestia and Ay'therian quickly looking at each other… The mare had a look of terrified confusion that became burned into Ay'therian's memory, permanently. "D-Daddy?"

All sound became nonexistent, not even the screams were heard by the Phaeron, as he watched Celestia's flesh tear like thin fabric. Her four limbs went in different directions, blood spraying on to Ay'therian's chest and faceplate, causing him to fall to his knees… As his eldest daughter's body dropped in front of the Phaeron.

" **CELESTIA!** "Ay'therian's agonizing cry was followed by a negative pulse of red energy.

 **-All Around Canterlot-**

Necrons across Canterlot were affected by the sudden red pulse of red energy. Each one began to short circuit and shut down, unable to resist what had just happened to their Phaeron. The Triarch managed to go unaffected, due to not being only attached to Ay'therian's Dynasty and not part of it, Lychguard barely able to manage this as well. Every Lord felt the same burst, seeing what had happened, seeing what the Lychguard and Triarch saw, but were suddenly cut off from their deactivating forces.

Daring Do felt the pulse through her nanoscarab, Blade rearing back and threw her off before the Tomb Stalker suddenly going off line and crashing on to the ground. Despite being thrown off, landing on to her wing with a loud c _rack_ , she could still feel the pulse discharge. The mare clawed at the nanoscarab on her neck, blood streaming from her eyes and nose… Looking towards Canterlot Castle, confused by what is happening. "A-Ay'therian…What h-has happened to you, m-my Phaeron?"

But… Two other things had been caused by the pulse.

One of them started with red portals opening across Canterlot's streets, followed by the bone chilling wails of rampaging Flayed Ones. Without Ay'therian's control, there was nothing to stop these cursed Necrons from going wild on the living… And they were attracted by the scent of blood, sensing the living that remained within Canterlot, many being guarded by their disoriented kin.

The second occurrence happened on Luna's moon. Fissures cracked open into deep canyons, causing the surface to split and force apart wide. Hundreds of red lights appearing within the fissure… A massive, moon crescent, warship tearing through and headed towards Equis, specifically Equestria.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Daring Do stumbled against Blade's dormant metal form, trying to regain her balance after that pulse had shocked her entire nervous system. Regardless, the mare's concern began to grow more over Ay'therian's safety, seeing his Necrons either just standing there or had fallen on to the ground. The Canoptek Constructs were even forced to go offline, and not because of that mysterious red pulse affecting Ay'therian's Necron, but due to the strain it had put on Daring Do's mind… Never did the mare think that Ay'therian had been filtering what information or control which came to her, or that he put Daring Do as the second command node for them, until his psyche vanished from them.

At that time, control over each Canoptek Construct in Canterlot shifted to Daring Do, their thoughts trying to take over her own. The strain had proven to be too much for her, Alphion's A.I reaching out to her and pushed for the mare to do a stand-by shutdown order on all Canoptek Constructs within range. Daring Do managed to conduct the shutdown order, but left herself injured and helpless, completely cut off from the others. While Ay'therian's lords could regain control over their forces in mere moments, Daring Do was still new to it all and would require more than moments to regain control.

Gently, holding her right arm, Daring Do leaned her left side against the offline Blade. "Sorry for putting you to sleep, so suddenly, big guy." She winced, feeling the break in her right wing, before continuing. "But, having all of you in my head, at once, put too much strain on me." Daring Do placed her hand on to the Tomb Stalker's head. "Though, I plan on finding out what happened to the Phaeron, you can count on that."

Sounds of metal clanking on cobblestone caused the mare's ears to spring up, hearing two sets of steps and one seemed to be dragging their feet. This caused Daring Do to smile, remembering that higher echelon Necrons had more advance systems and that these could either be advancing Lychguard, patrolling Praetorians, or one of the lords conduction a visual damage inspection. It made the mare smile brightly, knowing help is nearby, and began to head towards those metallic steps… Not knowing who they truly belonged to.

Soon, through the smoke, Daring Do spotted a pair of Necron silhouettes, looking around. "Over here, lords!" She called out, drawing their attention. "D-Do you two know what has happened? Everything suddenly went-…" Once she had gotten closer, Daring Do noticed how strangely these Necrons were slouching, along with _something_ draped over their metal forms in a twisted manner. "H-Hay… Wire…" Then, she saw that they were wearing _flesh_ over their bodies, blood dripping on to the cobblestone streets, and their blade-like fingers… Her eyes going wide. "F-F-Flayed Ones!"  
Daring Do skid to a halt, quickly turning back around and running away from the ghoulish Necrons. Their metallic wail echoed all around her, alerting other nearby Flayed Ones, before she could hear the pair chasing after her! If her right wing had not been broken, the mare would have flown away from them, but her options were now limited to either running or letting these monsters tear the mare apart. The latter not being an option at all.

However, in Daring Do's current condition, there was no possible way for her to out run the Flayed Ones. She could hear the crazed Necrons slowly getting closer, their metallic wails causing a chill of fear to crawl up her spine. Their rending claws reaching out to Daring Do, the mare's eyes going wide.

"Envoy, get down, now!"

Like it had been the words of a spell, Daring Do slid forward, right before a pair of war-scythes swiped over her and struck the Flayed Ones! Zalimor and another Lychguard quickly placing themselves between their ghoulish counterparts and Daring Do. Both stood with their weapons towards the Flayed Ones and a hand towards Daring Do, turned towards each other. They loomed protectively over her, even as the Flayed Ones stood back up and hissed.

"Envoy, the Praetorian Guard has created a protective perimeter around every Equestrian south of here, alongside any remaining online Necrontyr within the city." Zalimor informed, keeping his gaze locked on the damaged Flayed Ones, before noticing more coming into view… Far too many for them to hold off. "The gates are not too far from here, you need to get moving…" They spun their war-scythes forward and took a better combat stance. " _Now._ We will hold them off until you reach a safe distance."

Daring Do gave a nod, seeing the Flayed Ones suddenly charge towards them, wailing at those protecting her escape. "Don't die for me! The Phaeron needs his guards!" She yelled, running fast as both of her legs could possibly take the mare.

Zalimor snickered at the order, as he watched the Flayed Ones charing towards them. "She does not seem to remember, we were assigned as _her_ guard." The two Lychguards lunged forward, counter-charging their crazed kin. "And the Lychguard will _die_ protecting those they protect!"

Despite being out numbered, both Lychguards clashed with the Flayed Ones! Each swing tore into a Flayed One's chest, ripping its core wide open, before they went for their next target. They were matching their heightened skills, against ravenous savagery… With each kill causing the Lychguard to endure damage against themselves. Skill is not enough to withstand overwhelming numbers, especially out in the open, and they were starting to take heavy damage from claws coming in every direction. It got to the point where both Lychguard had sparking joints, their lights dimming or fading out. Zalimor soon lost his comrade, who had been torn apart by a group of Flayed Ones, managing to take seven down with him.

Zalimor cut down another two Flayed Ones, before one managed to tear his left arm clean from the Lychguard's joint, disposing of it with a quick swipe of his war-scythe. "Never thought I would fall against Flayed Ones… Protecting a mortal." The Lychguard took a one arm combat stance, his joints and damaged sections sparking with red energy. "Well… Least I will fall with honor." Another Flayed One lunged, Zalimor side stepping and cleaving it in half… But he soon found a second Flayed One ramming its claw deep into his side. "I am Zalimor! One of Phaeron Ay'therian's elite Lycguard!" He cleaved its head off, forcing the Flayed One's claw out of his side… Stumbling some. "So long as I stand here, functioning, _none_ of you shall pass!"

His war-scythe cleaved Flayed One after Flayed One, refusing to give any ground to them, while suffering heavy damage. One of the crazed Necron even rammed their bladed fingers into Zalimar's upper right leg, but he continued to stand in their way. It required three Flayed Ones to attack at once, tearing their claws into Zalimor's core, to finally bring the lone Lychguard down… Falling into a scrap pile of Flayed Ones that he defeated. Zalimor struggled to pull his head back up, until light vanished from both eye sockets, and he fell limply on to the pile.

 **-With Daring Do-**

The mare kept running, even as the sounds of Necron fighting Necron fell silent. Daring Do tried to head straight towards the city gates, but she was a good distance away from it, still... And Canterlot was not designed to be a straight shot anywhere, her broken wing preventing the mare from flying to where she wanted to go. Howling wails indicating that Flayed Ones were close and had spotted their newly found prey.

"Gates… Gates… Need to find the gates!" Daring Do repeated, eyes scanning for any streets leading to the city gates. "Have to get there, before-!" Five Flayed Ones appeared in front of her, cutting the mare off. "That happens!" She quickly doubled back, hoping to find a side street to use for a quick escape… But, more Flayed Ones began to surround her. All around Daring Do, the Flayed Ones closed in and prepared to take their newly found prey.

Panic and fear crawled up Daring Do's spine, not finding a way out from the closing Flayed Ones. Slowly, they approached their cornered prey, reaching towards her with bladed fingers. Daring Do closed her eyes, tightly, and waited for the inevitable.

"Not on _my_ watch, you don't!" Three large frames shot by, a metal hand snatching Daring Do from the ground and placing her on to the back… Of a Destroyer Lord? This caused her to look up, noticing she is clinging on to Dar'kan's back, as he cleaved through the Flayed Ones, with two normal Destroyers rapidly shooting any that he missed during the pass. "You are lucky, Envoy! Zalimor alerted me to your situation and I was close enough to get here in time!" He informed, just as the three broke away from their pursuers and headed towards the city gates. "Along with the fact that you are important to our glorious Phaeron… Or I would not have even considered saving your life."

Daring Do did not know whether to thank Dar'kan, or smack him for that last comment. But, luckily, they arrived where the Equestrians had been rallied, Lychguard and Praetorian Guard forming a defensive perimeter around them. Behind these elite Necron, were Warriors, Immortals, and Destroyers; the lords managed to gain control over. Now, they had a chance to fend off the Flayed Ones, at least until Ay'therian returned and regain control over them.

Once the Destoryer Lord put Daring Do down, he began to set up his Destroyers' battle line. Prae'tor had been the first to approach the tired mare. "Envoy, are you alright? When we received Zalimor's distress signal, we feared they had swarmed you." He asked, as a Cryptek Lord approached right after.

"I am fine, Dar'kan managed to get me out, before they could do such a thing." Daring Do answered, as the Cryptek Lord examined her for injuries, Tamzar walking up with two of his Deathmarks. "Hope they managed to get away, there was a whole horde of those things chasing me."

The group of Necron Lords looked at one another, not sure if they should tell her... That it was a broken shield distress signal, only used when Lychguard fall and who they were wprotecting being in danger. "Envoy, the distress signal…" Prae'tor looked at the others, who both nodded, and then back at Daring Do. "Meant they were slain in battle…"

Daring Do's eyes went wide, ears folding back into her mane, and falling silent. "They're gone?" All three nodded in response. "I-I should have known, there were so many of those things… No way they could have fought them off." A thought came to her mind, looking up at the three. "We need to get ready! The Flayed Ones are not very far away!"  
Tamzar placed a hand on to her shoulder. "We are preparing, take a look, Envoy." He motioned behind her, the mare doing so.

Every mustered Necron had formed up in a horseshoe formation, shield bearing Lychguard as their fronts. Behind them, were Praetorian Guards with war-scythes, prepared for either the Lychguard to fall or any Flayed Ones that managed to get past those in front. The next few ranks were of Warriors, Immortals, Destroyers, and Heavy Destroyers; that had been brought back online. They were all prepared for battle, each one ready to die where they stood, not willing to give any ground. Triach Stalkers and Deathmarks giving range support.

"Even with this many, we may not hold for very long." The Cryptek Lord noted, leaning on his Staff of Light. "If we had the Canoptek Constructs, we would stand a better chance… But, for some reason, we cannot reactivate them."

"That might… Be my fault, actually." The lead Necrons looked down at Daring Do, who gave a nervous giggle, tapping her index fingers together. "When that pulse hit, so many thoughts came to me so fast, every construct asking for instructions, or what was going on… Alphion told me to do a mass shut down, before I was overwhelmed." Her gaze went to the offline Alphion, with Aloe caressing his large head, still lying dormant.

"She took control over every single Canoptek Construct deployed in this city?" Prae'tor looked towards the Cryptek Lord. "No moretal could withstand that much of a strain, and it should have gone to us instead… Lord Nyrthal, explain this!

"I honestly do not know, Prae'tor… Maybe it is the scarab placed upon her neck." The Cryptek Lord noted, walking closer to Daring Do, moving the mare's hair and placing the clawed fingers on to the dormant nanoscarab. "It must have sensed something between her and the Phaeron, believing she the next link in our active command structure." Nyr'thal looked at the other two. "Retrieve Lord Dar'kan, and pass this on… Hold long as you possibly can, I will prep the Envoy and coach her on controlling what Canoptek Constructs she can muster."

Prae'tor gave a nod, as he and Tamzar went to their defensive lines, Dairng Do looking up at Nyrthal. "W-What are we going to do, Lord Nyrthal?" She asked, causing the Cryptek Lord to look back down at her.

"What are we going to do? I shall tell you, child." Nyrthal suddenly fully squatted in front of the mare, placing both hands on to her shoulders, eye glowing brightly. "We are going to defy all logic!" The sound of his tone made Daring Do believe, somewhere in that metal body, Nyrthal was squealing with excitement.

 **-With the other Lords-**

Prae'tor stood behind his Praetorian Guard, Dar'kan right next to him and Tamzar setting up with his Deathmarks on rooftops. The lead Praetorian slammed his war-scythe on to the ground, creating cracks in the ground where it struck. "We draw the line here, Necrontyr! The Phaeron swore to protect Equestria, and in his absence? The duty falls to us!"

Flayed Ones shambled around the corners of nearby buildings, their claws drenched with fresh blood, and Caribou flesh draped over their bodies. Wails came from their slit-mouths, as they moved towards the Necron lines, knowing where mortal flesh had been hidden.

"Prepare for battle, Necrontyr!" Prae'tor ordered, the Lchguard slamming their shields forward, Praetorians readying their war-scythes, and ranged Necrons zeroing in on their targets. "We stand our ground!" The Praetorian Leader pointed his weapon forward. "Open fire!"

Every ranged Necron fired, sending beams of light straight towards the approaching Flayed Ones! Many were knocked down, chests burned open by the gauss blasts, but the ghoulish Necrons kept coming. The Lychguards quickly braced, their lines buckling when the horde collided with them, barely holding. War-scythes and hpyerphase swords quickly shooting out, impaling what Flayed Ones were waiting on the other side of their shield wall. Soon, the Triarch Stalkers began firing from where they stood and Deathmarks sniped from their own perches.

However, despite the rapid firing beams and phantom blades, there were far too many Flayed Ones.

Prae'tor watched the Necron ranks starting to give, unable to stop the horde. Against mortals, this force would be unbreakable, but they were up against a vast force of crazed Necron. His forces were not enough to stop this, many of the sane Necrons falling. " _We need to find a better defensive position…_ " Prae'tor thought, looking around, before noticing something, the Flayed Ones reacting heavily to attackers. "Dar'kan!" He called out, earning the Destroyer Lord's attention. "Gather what Destroyers you can, and try to lead the Flayed One into the Plaza!"

"Confirmed, we will get them there!" Dar'kan impaled anther Flayed One through its core, throwing it aside. "Destroyers, with me!" He shot off, over the Necron lines, with a group of Destroyers and Heavy Destroyers. Though, despite their fast-moving skids, some were brought down by ravaging Flayed Ones swarming them.

Luckily, Prae'tor's hunch had been correct, many Flayed Ones following Dar'kan and his Destroyer. "Alright, all but the Stalkers and Deathmarks, follow me! There is a faster way to the Plaza!" He held the war-scythe up, then slayed a Flayed One that tried to pounce on to the Praetorian Leader. Thy quickly dispatched what Flayed Ones remained and rushed down a nearby alleyway.

Though, Nyrthal remained with Daring Do, along with for other Crypteks, coaching the mare. "You must concentrate, child… Control over the constructs must be absolute, subjugate them to your will." Daring Do continued to concentrate on reactivating the Canoptek Constructs, those around her blinking faintly. "If you do not subjugate their thoughts to your own, then it will be you who will be subjugated."

Red arks of energy sparked from Daring Do's body, blood oozing from her nose. Several more Canoptek Constructs started to move, even Alphion started to move again… Until Daring Do let out a pained gasp, her eyes snapping open and the Canoptek Constructs going back offline. "I-I can't, the strain is too much!" She announced, holding on to her head. "It feels like something is keeping me at a limit…"

"A limit?" Nyrthal stroked his chin for a couple of moments, thinking. "Maybe it is that…" The Cryptek Lord began to ramble about something, moving behind Daring Do. "I could do that, but it would be illogical to…" A chill went down the mare's spine, feeling Nyrthal's fingers mess with her nanoscarab. "Ah, there we go, right there."

"Eeep!" Daring Do squeaked, a red pulse bursting out of her body.

The pulse sent Nyrthal, any Necron or Equestrian nearby, backwards. When the Cryptek Lord managed to push his cloak away, and see what had happened, he recoiled back. "I… Should not have done that."

 **-With Prae'tor-**

The Necrons had formed a defensive circle, shield bearing Lychguard being their outer layer again. Prae'tor stood at their very center, with his Triarch Praetorian Guard, Dar'kan and what Destroyers that managed to survive as well. They stared down an onslaught of Flayed Ones, wailing towards them. "Ready!" Prae'tor called out, what remained of their online ranged combatants taking aim. "Show no quarter, Necrontyr!" We shall keep them distracted until the Phaeron returns!"

The Flayed Ones began their charge, heading straight for the Necrons. Echoing wails filled the plaza, another slaughter was about to begin.

Prae'tor tightend his grip, pointing the war-scythe forward. "In our Phaeron's name, open fir-!?"

A tidal wave of nanoscarabs crashed into the plaza, washing away the Flayed Ones' frontlines! More and more continued to pour in, creating a protective barrier around the Necrons, while also quarantining the Flayed Ones. Canoptek Spyders hovered over buildings, carrying slain Necron, and began to rebuild them, while scarabs brought more. This baffled Prae'tor and Dar'kan, who simply watched the contructs hold off their attackers.

Tamzar suddenly appeared next to them, walking over. "Lords, we have a _major_ problem."

"What is the problem? The Canoptek Constructs are online, and holding off the Flayed Ones?" Prae'tor asked, looking at the Deathmarks.

"Agreed, all I see is a victory." Dar'kan noted.

Tamzar pointed behind them, a tidal wave of nanoscarbs approaching from the gates. " _That_ is our problem!"

Riding the tidal wave of nanoscarbs was one angry looking Daring Do! Except, her eyes were glowing with red gauss energy, matching electrified arches snapping off her body, the mare bleeding from her eyes. Her robe flowed around Daring Do, almost like the unstable energy flowed into it, nanoscarabs forming shifting armor. Next to the mare, Nyrthal trembled on Pincer's back, obviously fearing what he accidently created. Even when she landed, Daring Do radiated with gauss energy and power.

Three Flayed Ones attempted to pounce up into the air, but swarms of nanoscarabs dismantled two of the Flayed Ones while Blade appeared from underneath the one behind her and tore it in half. Such a displayed shocked both Prae'tor and Dar'kan unable to avert their eyes. "Still don't see a problem." The two said together, before thinking. " _The Phaeron is one lucky bastard._ "

"It is a problem, because…" Tamzar bonked their heads together, wanting them to think. "Nyrthal overloaded her scarab! She is aware of our roles, especially _yours_ Prae'tor!" He noted, pointing back at the emporewed Daring Do. "She no longer perceives us as allies, and gained control of any Canoptek Construct that enters the city!"

"Prae'tor… Dar'kan… Tamzar…" The echoing voice of Daring Do caused them to freeze, slowly turning around and saw that sadistic smile on her muzzle. "None of you are truly loyal to Phaeron Ay'therian, only in it for your own gain… And one of you is prepared to slay him, at a moment's notice." She held a hand up, the sadistic grin and wide eyes screaming of an over protective lover. "I will dispose of all three of you, before a threat ever comes to my beloved Phaeron!"

"By. The. Silent. King!" The three yelled, before Canoptek Wraiths leapt from the ground and towards them. "Handled one problem, only to gain another!" Prae'tor yelled, as they began to defend themselves.

Nyrthal continued to tremble, watching his fellow lords were being attacked. "Nyrthal…" Daring Do saying his name, in an echoing voice, caused the Cryptek Lord to straighten up. "Only reason you are unharmed, is because by my beloved Phaeron may require medical attention and repairs." Her glowing gaze went to him. "Am I understood?"  
"Y-Yes, Mistress." Nyrthal answered, watching Blade press its head under Daring Do's left palm, allowing her pet and lean against it. " _She has become a literal Queen of our Canoptek Constructs._ " He thought, looking at the other lords, glad that the nanoscarab swarms were busy. " _We need to find a way to-?_ "

"I do hope you are not thinking about finding a way to shut me down." Daring Do continued to watch the other lords defend against her Wraiths. "Are you, Nyrthal?"

"Of course, not, Mistress. That would be illogical and ill-advised." Nyrthal answered, becoming even more worried. " _Not good, she is already predicting us… It won't be long before the nanoscarb fully integrates._ " His gaze went between Daring Do and the struggling lords. " _Without the Phaeron, only one could stop her, and I don't think-?_ "

A massive beam of red light struck where the Flayed Ones were gathered, obliterating them and the nanoscarabs blocking them! This caused Daring Do to leap from her lounging position, staring at the smoking crater. "What!? How!"  
The answer came, as a shadow was cast over Canterlot. All eyes went up to the sky, seeing a massive black, moon crescent, warship hovered over the mountain side city. Its initial attack was quickly followed by volley after volley of red beams from its cannons, striking where Flayed Ones were massing. Ghost Arks even dropped from areas around the ship, filled with both Warriors and Immortals, each given orders to cleanse the city of any surviving Flayed Ones. This tombship had a name, and the lords were hesitant to speak it, fearing that doing so would summon its commander… All within Ay'therian's Dynasty feared their capital ship, the Reaper's Hand.

In moments, another red beam appeared next the leads, Daring Do calling off her Wraiths. The beam was not an attack, but more of a way to transport a small group of Necrons to a pin point location. But, only one appeared from the beam.

He looked a lot like Ay'therian, but did not have a crown and a chin piece like Nyrthal's. Even had a head piece like the ancient Neighgyptians, some kind of glaive in his right hand. The Necron's eyes were locked on to the overcharged Daring Do, as if he were examining her. The four lords blurted. "O-Overlord…"

"Samael." Daring Do grinned, drawing her whip. "I know of you… If something happens to Phaeron Ay'therian and the princesses, you are next in line for the crown." She wrapped the whip's length around her leg. "You are the biggest threat to my beloved Phaeron." The mare shot forward, her broken wing being stabilized by nanoscarabs. "I will end you, before there is a threat to him!"

As she approached, only one sound came from the Overload, a simple snicker, before he disappeared… Appearing right above Daring Do! "You are ten millennia short of being a match for me, child." Samael slammed a foot on to Daring Do's back, and forced her on to the ground with said foot. He placed his right hand on to the nanoscarab, moving two fingers and caused a clicking sound to echo.

Daring Do screamed in utter agony, as feedback from the nanoscarab's limiter, coursed throughout her body! After a few more agonizing moments, the mare's eyes stopped glowing, gaining a tired look, before she passed out and every Canoptek Constucts suddenly went back offline. But, things did not end there, Sameal lifting his weapon up and prepared to remove Daring Do's head. "No!" All four lords shouted, appearing around the Overlord and grasped his arms. "You cannot slay the Envoy, Overlord Samael!" Prae'tor ordered, using his war-scythe to lock the Overlord's glaive down.

"She has become a threat to any leader with our Dynasty…" Samel started knocking the other lords away with a sudden pulse of energy. "As Overlord, it is my scared duty to _eliminate_ threats to the Dynasty."

"The Envoy is also Princess Flurry Heart's Caretaker!" Dar'kan noted, skid allowing him back up.

Nyrthal managed to get back on to his feet. "She also shares an illogical bond with the Phaeron, which allows her to control over the Canoptek Constructs over us." He noted, arms swung out in a pleading motion. "It would be illogical to terminate her!"

"My decision is final!" Samael dictated, causing the other lords to recoil back. " _None_ of hold higher rank in this matter, nor is the child important enough to risk our entire command for!" The Overlord grasped his weapon in both hands, aiming it at Daring Do's neck. "To protect our Dynasty, she shall die-?"  
" **Enough, Samael.** " A single voice boomed around them, as they were all blanketed by an aura of rage and despair. "Lower your weapon, or it will be _I_ you contend with next."

Samel spun around, the newcomer being enough to force him into a kneeling position, head bowed. "As you command… My Phaeron."

Ay'therian stood in front of his personal Lychguard, five carrying a cloaked object in their arms, cloak flowing within the wind. Every Necron present began to kneel, Canoptek Constructs coming back online and quickly bowing. Their master hand finally returned, and retaken control over his forces once more.

"We have already lost so much here." Ay'therian strode forward, his tone empty. "I have enough to grieve for, do _not_ add another." The Phaeron walked past Samael, and knelt next to Daring Do… Carefully taking her into his arm. "Samael, have your forces divided up and patrol the reclaimed territories." He stood back up, carrying the sleeping mare, and headed for the gates. "I am returning to the sanctuary, with my family, and do not wish to be disturbed."

They only watched, as Ay'therian left with the Lychguard, carrying Daring Do close to his metal form. All of them were silent, unable to comprehend their master's sudden action, until Dar'kan looked towards the Praetorian leader. "Best follow him, your override may be needed."

"Agreed…" Prae'tor started, his forces already following the Phaeron. "But, I hope it truly is not needed…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Daring Do's eyes snapped open, gasping for air and leaning up, wincing from a throbbing headache. "Oh, good, you are awake… Judging by your vital signs, I predicted you would regain consciousness around this time." A voice noted, Daring Do noticing Nyrthal sitting on her bedside, within the mare's personal chambers. "Hold still, there are a few more things I need to check." The Cryptek Lord gently took hold of Daring Do's head, and used his free hand to open one eye at a time. "Dilation seems normal." He suddenly pricked the mare's shoulder, with one of his claw-like fingers, making her wince right after. "Pain receptors functioning… Follow." Nyrthal held his left index finger up, having Daring Do follow it with her eyes. "Good, do you feel any problems at the moment?"

"Just a pounding headache and a sore back, if that counts." Daring Do noted, rubbing her head. "What happened? The last thing I remember, is you doing something to my scarab."

"Is that all you can remember?" Nyrthal asked, pressing the tips of his fingers on to the mare's forehead, Daring Do nodding. "Well, to put it simply and through the words of you Equestrians…" He gave a light sigh, and nodded to her. "You went 'straight up Queen Bitch' on everyone. You mortals have such a colorful language."

Daring Do just stared at the Cryptek Lord, eyes wide in shock. "I… I didn't hurt any of you, did I?" She asked, worried about crossing the line, before such a question brought in another thought. "Wait, what about the Phaeron? Is he alright? Did he get hurt? Was he suc-!"

Nyrthal placed a hand over the mare's mouth, effectively silencing her. "One question at a time, child. Panic will only cause harm to your recovering body." He stated, Daring Do nodding and signaled for Nyrthal to lower his hand. "First, all you did was clear the Flayed Ones from Canterlot, wound the pride of three Lords, and _maybe_ irritated the Dynasty's Overlord."

"Overlord…? O-Overlord Samael?" She asked, blinking at the sudden response. "Wait, how do I know their name?"

Nyrthal rubbed his chin in thought. "Your Nanoscarab probably did that, seeing how you do not recall the encounter with him. Now, as far as the Phaeron…" He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is a difficult question to answer. He is physically unharmed, and in full control of the Dynasty."

" _Physically_ unharmed?" Daring Do asked, worry starting to build up again.

"Mentally, we do not know, he has been brooding within the throne room, since our return." Nyrthal noted, looking away from Daring Do, the Lychguard at her door lowering their gaze to the ground. "Sunbea-… Princess Celestia was killed, during the siege." His clawed hands tightened, Daring Do placing both hands over her muzzle. "That cowardly mortal rigged the doors, as a trap, for when our Phaeron opened them… The moment he did, Princess Celestia was strung up and ripped apart."

Daring Do felt as if time itself froze, after Nyrthal revealed what had happened to the Solar Princess. Every Equestrian knew that King Dain, and his Caribou, could be cruel to Equestria… But, none of them thought that they would kill Celestia. Unlike Luna, the Solar Princess had been ruling over Equestria for centuries, after the Nightmare Moon incident, and became a beacon for her subjects. She was the exalted ruler of Equestria, the one they all adored and loved… To know that Celestia was now dead, one they thought was immortal, would devastate their Kingdom and wound the Royal Family even more!

"H-How is Princess Luna holding up?" Daring Do asked, knowing that the Lunar Princess must be crushed.

The response did not come right away, Nyrthal seemingly in deep thought. "She is under heavy guard, along with Princess Twilight and Flurry Heart… Our Phaeron is not allowing them outside of the Necropolis. Lychguard have been stationed all around the structure, its corridors, and chambers. Triarch forces have been placed in every reclaimed location, acting as Dynasty Enforcers." Nyrthal stopped, as if taking a moment to think. "The Royal Court will be meeting soon, to determine what will happen now. Overlord Samael has placed martial law, for the time being, the remaining Praetorian Guard seizing control over the Phaeron's throne room."

"Why would Prae'tor seize the throne room?" Daring Do asked, honestly confused by the thought. "Aren't they friends?"

" _She honestly does not remember a thing…_ " Nyrthal thought, seeing honest confusion in Daring Do's eyes, before replying. "Prae'tor, and the Triarch, have a duty to observe our loeaders, enforcing the Silent King's order to follow the Necorntyr Code of Honor." Daring Do just silently listened, brow raised in even more confusion. "At this time, it is unsure if our Phaeron will hold true to the code, and Prae'tor is preparing for if he doesn't. Even now, the Praetorians are ready to perform their sacred duty."

"I-Is… Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Daring Do asked, unable to look away from the Cryptek Lord. "If there is, please tell me."

"There is…" Nyrthal admitted, standing up and backing away from the mare. "It must be proven that our Phaeron has not lost his way. Only then, will the Praetorians stand down."

This caused the mare to hesitate, thinking of some way to help. "Prove that the Phaeron has not lost his way…" Daring Do muttered, before a thought came across her mind. "How much time do we have? If there is enough, I bet Zalimor and I can get it done."

"Within the hour, his Royal Court will be convening then-… Did you just say Zalimor?" Nyrthal asked, catching what Daring Do said at the end.

"Of course, after all… He sent that alert, which tells me that he's alive somewhere." She looked around, trying to find said Lychguard. "Which reminds me, where is he?"  
" _By the Silent King, she doesn't know…_ " Nyrthal thought, unable to tell the mare that Zalimor's body was too badly damage, that there was no possible way that they could have brought him back. That he was gone. "He is… Within the Necropolis, I do not know where." He lied, leaning forward. "Whatever it is you are planning, I suggest doing it quickly."

Daring Do quickly nodded, throwing her blankets to the side, and rushing up to the pair of Lychguards watching over her. "I need the two of you to follow me." They bowed their head,s before following Daring Do out into the corridor.

All the while, Nyrthal simply watched her depart, lowering his head a bit. "Whatever she does, I pray it works." With that, a portal opened and the Cryptek Lord vanished.

 **-Moments Later, Chambers of Luna and Twilight-**

"I-I cannot believe it…" Twilight started, hugging the sleeping Flurry Heart tighter. "First Cadence, now Princess Celestia?" Tears continuously flowed from her eyes. "This has to be a nightmare, b-but I know it isn't."

A navy blue hand rested itself upon Twilight's shoulder, making the mare look up and see Luna, who was struggling to control her own sorrow. "C-Come now, d-dear Twi-Twilight." The Lunar Princess' voice cracked, adding to how difficult it must be for her to maintain the composure. "T-Tia *sniffle* w-would not wish u-us to remain he-here, mourning." A tear started to form, but Luna quickly wiped it away. "W-We need t-to look after ou-our subjects."

"But, Princess Luna…" Twilight started to wipe away some of her tears. "What are we going to do?"

"I-I… Do not kn-know." Luna admitted, looking at the fifteen Lychguard guarding them. "But, after father li-lifts his isolation c-command, I-I will seek h-his council."

"Princess Luna! Princess Twilight!" A voice called out, causing the two to look towards its source, their guardians preparing for battle… Seeing Daring Do appear in the entrance of their chamber, with two of her own Lychguard. "Thank goodness, I found you!" She quickly rushed up to the two princesses. "Please, we don't have much time! The Phaeron may be in terrible danger!"  
Luna's eyes widened, at the comment. "W-What? Who could possibly threaten father?" She asked, as Twilight reluctantly handed Flurry Heart over to Daring Do.

"I will explain on the way, but we must hurry, before Prae'tor acts." She turned around, urgency in the mare's tone. "This may be our only chance." They nodded, quickly following Daring Do, with their guards right behind them.

 **-Just Outside Ay'therian's Throne Room-**

Confidence burned up until this moment, Daring Do staring up at the obsidian black doors leading to Ay'therian's throne. She held Flurry Heart closer, feeling both hesitation and anxiety well up inside of her. Thoughts of failing started to appear, or ones arriving too late, they kept her from approaching those doors. Daring Do didn't know what to do, her actions, hesitating, and wasting valuable time. Both Luna and Twilight looking at each other, wondering why they are waiting. It felt like Daring Do's hooves were attached to the metal floor, unable to-...

A Necron's hand grasped Daring Do's shoulder. "Get in there, Envoy… I am right behind you, as always." The hand then pushed her forward, shattering what spell had taken hold of her.

" _Zalimor?_ " Daring Do thought, looking back at the war-scythe wielding Lychguard standing with the others, nodding. She smiled, returning the nod, and walked forward. Having the Lychguard opening a path for them.

The moment they entered, and aura of sheer terror reached out and gripped the mortal beings that had walked in. Its maliciousness choking the three, causing it to be hard for them to even move a single hoof… But, they knew what must be done, and summoned what courage and determination possible, before moving closer. Inside, every member of Ay'therian's Royal Court had been assembled, and stood before their Phaeron's throne. However, when the doors were opened, their gaze went to those that had dared to intrude upon their meeting. After discovering the three mares, and their escort, Samael was the only one to walk up and challenge their presence, the Overlord now wearing his ceremonial half kilt.

"What business is so important, that you three deemed to break isolation and intrude upon a private council, being your most logical choice?" He asked, holding his glaive in a commanding vertical position.

Daring Do stared up at the Necron Overlord, knowing that he was AY'therian's second-in-command and deserved the respect placed upon such a title. Her gaze then went to those within the chamber, before settling upon the Praetorian Guard aiming their weapons towards Ay'therian's throne, Samael blocking Daring Do's view of the Phaeron. "We have been informed of what this council is truly assembled for, and wish to make a case for the Phaeron's sanity." She awnswered, looking up at the Overlord. "Do you wish to prevent both the Phaeron's heirs and envoy, who have every right to be here, from being heard?"

The fact she acted defiantely had angered Samael, mae evidence by the OVerlor'd sgrip tightening around his weapon. He glanced at both Luna and Twilight, focusing more on former, before looking back at Daring Do. "Your arrogance best be kept in check, mortal. But…" He placed the glaive in a horizontal position, with both hands around it. "I cannot deny your claim." Once Samael moved, they got a full view of the Phaeron.

Ay'therian sat upon his throne, with absolutely no lights appearing on his metal frame. A black aura of both malice and cruelty radiating from his body, like it could sense the dark intentions Ay'therian had for the Caribou and manifested itself. The only indications they had of him being concious, had been the Phaeron's left index finger tapping his throne's arm. He did not say a word about anything, even when Daring Do walked in between Nyrthal and Prae'tor, Ay'therian's black gaze directed at all of those present.

The sight and aura made Daring Do tremble, fear of the Paheron's mind over thrown by this dark arua. However, Nyrthal placing a hand on to the mare's shoulder, snapped her out of it. She looked up to the Cryptek Lord, who gave her a nod of encouragement. "It is time, child. I hope you prevent the Triach Failsafe from being enacted."

Daring Do returned the nod, looking back at Ay'therian, her hold on Flurry Heart growing tighter. Taking a deep breath, the mare made her way up to the throne, Ay'therian keeping his black gaze forward. Every step, every slight movement, was as if time had slowed down, the feeling of this moment being recorded appearing within the back of the mare's mind. Her heart beat was so loud, Daring Do wondered if it could be heard by all of the Tomb City… Terrified that the dark aura around Ay'therian would lash out, striking both her and Flurry Heart down.

Before long, Daring Do stood before the Phaeron, mind racing about if her plan was going to work. Taking another breath, to clam her nerves, the mares knelt down. "M-My Phaeron?" Her words caused Ay'therian's black, cold, gaze to turly lock on to her… Daring Do feeling like the Phaeron is peering into her very soul. "I understand that you are in pain, that the loss of Princess Celestia has inflicted a terrible wound upon your heart." Despite every instinct telling her not to, Daring Do gently held Flurry Heart up to the silent Phaeron. "But please, my Phaeron, do not give in to despair. Do not allow her death to change you, Princess Celestia woul not want that." Daring Do looked up at him, hoping to see any kind of sign… But, saw nothing. "You still have Princess Luna, and two new daughters, one in dire need of your care."

Slowly, Ay'theian's left ahnd rose up, causing both Prae'tor and the Praetorian Guard to prepare for combat. But, relaxed whentheir Phaeron simply cradled Flurry Heart into his hand and brought her into his chest. The action confused many present amoung Ay'therian's Court. Each sensing his murderous intent.

Carefully, Daring Do moved closer to Ay'therian and placed both hands on to his knee, drawing the Phaeron's attention. "Please, we cannot not lose you, now." She looked away, fr a moment. "I… Cannot."

Ay'therian just stareda t the mare, gaze remaining blank and dark. The court lowered their heads, Daring Do's attempt failing to return their Phaeron to sanity. This had caused the Praetrian Guard to ready themselves for the failsafe, a tear falling down Daring Do's cheek.

They all froze, as Ay'therian's right hand reached forward, and whiped the tear away with his index finger. Despite his eyes still being black, they could tell something was going on within the Phaeron's mind. "Please, we need you to come back to us." She motioned towards Flurry Heart. "Especially Princess Flurry Heart, now that her mother is gone."

 _That_ got a reaction from the Phaeron, Ay'therian looking down at Flurry Heart, who looked up at him. The giggling foal reached up at him, before she started to tap against Ay'therian's metal frame. He just watchedFlurry Heart, as she played, the Phaeron reaching towards her. Slowly, Ay'therian carressed Flurry Heart's cheek with the back of his hand, the other giving her something to play with even more… Daring Do watching all of this, eyes wide at how gentle Ay'therian is being with the foal, and red lights flickering across his body.

A thought came to Daring Do, noticing how this was getting a reaction. Taking a deep breath, the mare prepared to tak another gamble.

 _ **((**_ watch?v=W-qbyS9eXmE _**))**_

Those present became confused, when a soft melody began to hum from Daring Do, those that have been around since the awakening instanlty remembering it. The melody's rythum flowed around all those present, even Samael became enchanted by what Daring Do started. Ay'therian froze, completely, Flury heart yawning and snuggling against the Phaeron's body, as Daring Do remained kneeling before them. Both of the mare's eyes were closed, not wanting to know if this attempt was working or not.

Soon, Flurry Heart was fast asleep in Ay'therian's lap, as Daring Do continued the melody. The Praetorian Guard relaxed their stances, every Necron slightly swaying back and forht to the melody's rythum, their bodies starting to glow. It was like a spell had gripped their mechanical minds and bodies, even the two Equestrian Princess were enchanted by it. Ay'therian looked towards Daring Do, her song echoing around him…

A red, pin point, light appeared within his right eye scoket, a fading version appearing in certain points. The black arua around the Phaeron started to be invaded by a red version of it, mixing like the two were fighting. Ay'therian's left eyes socket remained black, while the other kept its red light. A conflicted had been initated within the Phaeron's metal body, Daring Do's melody being its cause. But, the black aura started to consume the red, until said mare started to cry through her song… And the red light flared to life.

Daring Do slowly ended the melody, opening her eyes at the same rate and heard no reaction from the Phaeron. Her heart began to break, believing that she had failed. That the Praetorian Guard will have no other choice but to terminate Ay'therian. She had failed to-?  
"Oh, my precious Daring Do." Her eyes widen, when Ay'therian's hand cupped her cheek, causing the mare to look up at him, seeing the red eyes and aura around his metal body. "If you keep this up, I may place you as my personal living melody, instead of my Envoy." Daring Do smiled brightly at the fact that Ay'tehrian no longer had the murderous arua around him, as said Phaeron looked around. "It seems that… I was not in the right frame of mind, since Sunshine was murdered."

Ay'therian passed the sleeping Flurry Heart to Daring Do, who gingerly accepted said foal, while he walked towards his court. They all knelt before their Phaeron, Luna excited that her adoptive father had returned to his senses and Twilight unsure of what to do. "My Phaeron, and one true master." Samael started, looking up at their Dynasty's lord and placed a fist over his chest. "We await your command, our forces patrol Equestria for any of the invaders that dare to remain."

Ay'therian nodded, before throwing out his right hand, causing the cape to sway back. "Send out the Wraiths, King Dainn's forces are hidden somewhere, and I do not want them resurfacing when we enter the sleep once more!" The Phaeron ordered, his court standing up. "Until we discover where these insects hide, we shall bury our daughter… Within something she had always loved and held dear."

"The Aeonic Orb, my Phaeron?" Nyrthal asked, Ay'therian simply nodding. "But, even after the fact we managed to unearth it… I do not think it would be wise, to do such. It has never been done before, it would be illogical to-!"  
None of those present even saw him move, Ay'therian now standing in front of Nyrthal, glaring down at the Cryptek Lord. "Then I believe you will be venturing into the illogical unknown, discovering what was otherwise left undiscovered. Or…" He leaned forward, making Nyrthal lean back. "Maybe I had made an error, in assigning you as my Lord of Crypteks?"

Nyrthal looked around, nervously, then nodded. "By your will, my Phaeron."

"Good." Ay'therian leaned back up, walking towards the chamber's exit. "Now, I have somewhere to be, you are all dismissed to your duties, until I deem otherwise."

Those of the Court bowed their heads, as their lord took his leave. "All hail, Phaeron Ay'therian the Reaper, Fallen King of Equestria!" The Necron Lords announced, before Ay'therian disapppeared into the corridor. Though, Daring Do raised a brow, never hearing the second title before, as she walked up to Prae'tor and Nyrthal. "Excuse me, lords?" The two turned towards her, nodding. "What do you mean by 'Fallen King of Equestria'? You have never said it before."

"You three never informed the Envoy of our Master's past?" Samael demanded, walking over, looking towards Nyrthal, Prae'tor, and even Dar'kan; before his gaze returned to Daring Do. When they did nto answer him, the Overlord released an irritated sigh. "Since they will not give an excuse, I will tell you, Enovy." Soon, Twilight and even Luna joined Daring Do, curiosu about this title as well. "When our Phaeron claimed Equestria as a protectorate of the Ay'therian Dynasty, also discovering the strange energy that allowed our personalities to come out more… Word spread to the other Necrontyr Lords, and they were not pleased with how he was protecting a mortal race. Moonbeam was too young when this occurred, and would not remember what came from this." Samael was obviously aggiated by having to explain this, but did so anyways. "Equestria became a battleground once more, Necronty Lords wanting to overthrow the Phaeron for his offense and wishing to claim what he had discovered. To make it short, our Phaeron defeated every Lord that challenged him, but was labeld as a rogue. Prae'tor and his forces were charged to watch our Phaeron, until he goes against the Silent King or the Corde of Honor, to make sure that he is not truly rogue and has the Necrontyr race's survival in mind."

"But, how does that make Father the 'Fallen King of Equestria'?" Luna asked.

Samael seemed to relax, when Luna asked. "Because, Moonbeam, our Phaeron noticed how you and Sunshine were far too inexperienced to rule. He exhausted every option, while becoming attached to the two of you, before coming to a single conclusion." The Overlord looked over the Eqeustrians. "He adopted the two of you, ruling over Equestria until one of you was truly ready… His status deeming him Equestria's Fallen King, he who fell from grace yet still rules."

The three just stared up at Samael, eaching have a mental image of Ay'therian either going toe to toe with another Phaeron or leading his Dynasty against another.

 **-Deep Within the Phaeron's Necropolis-**

It took the Crypteks some time, but they managed to repair Celestia's torn body, unable to revive her, for the expected funeral. Now, she quietly laid on top of a metal slapb, with a white blanket on top of her frame. Those that worked within the laboratory requested to leave, which left the slain princess alone with another… Said requestee walking up to Celestia, cape limply dragging on the metal floor.

Ay'therian halted next to the slab, reaching up and gently pulled Celestia's blanket back, revealing her peaceful features. The Phaeron's left hand was next to be puleld up, and placed itself on to Celestia's right cheek, his eyes not moving away from his adopted daughter. "Hey there, little sunshine, how do you do?" His words were heavy, slow, and filled with sorrow. "There is a great kingdom, waiting for you." Ay'therian's body began to tremble, lights flickering. "As you lay your tiny head, dream of the world. They're going to love you, their sun will return."

The Phaeron fell to his knees, trying to hold the song's melody, Celestia's favorite song as a filly.

"Little sunshine, little sunshine, let your radiance show. Little sunshine, little sunshine, let your kind heart glow." Ay'therian began to carress the Solar Princess' cheek, left keeping him up riht. "Though the shadows may close in, you will stay strong. Your little spark of love, will cast out the dark." His body started to tremble even more, as the memory of first singing this song flowed… Celestia's fear of the dark disappearing, as AY'therian read it off a paper given to him, by said filly. "Know that you are not alone, the moon is at your side. Together you will cleanse the world, and you will always be my pride."

More memories began to flow through AY'therian's mechanical mind. Eveyr tea party both he and the Lychguard were asked to attened by his girls. The games of hide and go seek, pretending not to see said fillies in a tree or behidn a Lychguard's shield. When Celestia and Luna brought him an injured bird, then having Nyrthal show them how to care for it. Finally, a memory that was forever saved within his mind, the coroniation of Celestia and Luna.

"Little sunshine, little sunshine, let your radiance show. Little sunshine, little sunshine, let your kind heart glow." He leaned away from the table, eyeing his slain daughter, as Ay'therian remembered when his Dynastay went into their slumber. "I may not always be here, to guide your way. But I know you will be fine, ruling the day."

AY'therian's gaze went down to his chest, as the armor began to open up. When it revealed his bare metal chest, the Phaeron even had it open up to bring out a core device underneath, with a red beating light. Slowly, Ay'therian placed a hand over its core, the very heart of his metal body.

'Dance among the clouds, my dear. Bring in the light." Ay'therian pressed his hand on to the core, causing it to light up brightly. "Be good for me, m-my dear. As my soul alights." While his body continued to tremble, like it was in agonizing pain, Ay'therian pulle dout a small cloud of energy. This caused the core to dim for a few moments, before it regained its light. "Little sunshine, little sunshine, let your radiance show." He placed the cloud of energy over Celestia's heart, allowing its mist to attach to her. "Little sunshine, little sunshine…" Ay'therian watched the energy pass through Celestia's body, even feeling it being absorbed into her heart. "Let your kind heart… G-Glow…"

The Phaeron, weakly, pulled himself up and then stumbled towards the laboratory's exit. Though, when he reached the door, hand grasping its frame, Ay'therian looked back at Celestia, as if to see the peaceful princess one last time. After a few moments, not seeing what he wanted, the Phaeron finally left… Not seeing the glow coming from Celestia's heart.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

All of those present inside of Ay'therian's Tomb City were in attendance, as a parade of Lychguard and Praetorian Guard escorted Celestia's casket down the street. Warriors and Immortals lined the streets, as they walked, keeping the Equestrians back, Samael and the Royal Court leading said parade. Their destgination, a large red orb pulsing atop of its floating pillar, Crypteks caring for it and lowering said destructive weapon lower for this moment. No dry eye among those attending, Luna and Twilight following behind Samael's towering formDaring Do behind them with Flurry Heart in her arms.

Though, there was one who did not attend this funeral procession, Daring Do glancing back at the Necropolis… Barely seeing the skeletal frame of Ay'therian standing upon a balcony overlooking this event. None knew why the Phaeron refused to attend, Daring Do believing that he had already said his goodbyes or could not bear actually being there.

But, the mare could not dwell on those thoughts, turning her attention back to the task at hand. They continued the walk, until the procession reached the pillar's base, where Ay'therian's Crypeks waited for them. Slowly, Nyrthal walked ahead of them, and looked up at the pulsing orb. The Cryptek Lord turned back around, as Lychguards brought Celestia's casket forward, Nyrthal gently placing his free hand on to its seal. His Crypeks took that as their signal, activating and sequencing different runes on the pillar's form.

The pillar's walls creeked and groaned, forming a stair case leading up to the orb at its very top. Nyrthal placed his hand over the Celestial Sun crest on said casket, and lowered his head. "It is time to go, my inquisitive student." The Cryptek Lord muttered, memories of times he tutored filly Celestia flowing through his mechanical mind. "How I wish we could have spoken again… I bet that you learned a whole library's worth of knowledge and wished to share it with me."

With this, Nyrthal lead the Lychguard up towards the Aeonic Orb, Samael keeping the mortals of their group back. After all, the Aeonic Orb was a prison to an actual sun, radiation killing any non-Necron that gets too close to it. Once the procession was at the very top, Nyrthal slowly raised his staff up, causing a squared opening to appear, flames licking out from within the square.

"We place our dearest child…" Nyrthal stepped aside, the Lychguard lining Celestia's casket with the squared opening. "Within a place she cherished the most, a weapon given beauty by her hand." Slowly, the casket was pushed into the Aeonic Orb, being absorbed by its light. "But, with her passing, may our child's spirit strengthen the Orb's power… So that we may strike down those that have taken her from us, with avenging flames." The entire casket was soon absorbed by the orb, its red light glowing even brighter, enough to blanket the entire Tomb City. Nyrthal faced those who came to observe, holding his staff high. "In the Phaeron's name, we shall avenge our princess! Those of you who wish to join us, take up arms and fight under Phaeron Ay'therian's Banner! For our Master will not let his daughter's death go unpunished!"

The Necrons raised their weapons high, releasing metallic wails, while the Equestrians threw their fists high and let out cries for revenge. Ay'therian, observing all of this from his Necropolis, did not say a word. After a few moments, he turned around and walked back inside of his throne room. He knew what must be done, and who it is that needs to be summoned… Hoping that he could receive such council, _without_ attracting too much attention.

 **-Hollow Shades Slave Camp-**

"Hurry up, and get those slaves loaded up!" A Caribou Sergeant ordered, as his men herded the last shipment of slaves from their camp on to a cage wagon. "With Equestria lost, we need to get what slaves back to our homeland." He looked around, nervous about possibly drawing too much attention to them. "Damn those walking skeletons… We had everything, then they showed up and destroyed it."

"Sergeant, are you sure about all of the slaves?" One of the Caribou Soldiers asked, watching a black collared slave shoved into one of the wagons. "Some of these slaves haven't been broken yet, they could attract what has took Equestria from us."

The sergeant grinned, looking towards a nearby wagon, as a blue mare walked into it. "Don't worry, our pets will have them submitting to our rule, before long." He began to laugh, until the sergeant noticed that his men all looked panicked and terrified. "What? Why aren't you all rejoicing in this fact? After all, there are plenty of mares for us to enjoy, on our trip back home."

Unknown to the sergeant, a one-eyed construct loomed behind him, its bladed arms spread open and taloned tail raised up. It had rose from under the ground, like a phantom of myth, while the sergeant was speaking and slowly zeroed in on to him. When it made a rattling sound, the sergeant whipped around, only to have a second to feel nothing but terror before he was impaled by the construct's tail.

Alphion released a hissing laugh, as he brought the grasping sergeant closer. "It was very boastful, very loud, made it easy for us to track down." The Canoptek Wraith tossed his prey to the side, cackling at how they tried to breath and stop the bleeding. "Now, we finish off the rest, reclaim what has been stolen from the Phaeron."

The next few moments had become a symphony of agnized screams and blood spreaking out cleaved limbs, as Canoptek Wraiths descended upon the camp like a swarm of metallic carrion beasts. They slaughtered every Caribou with the ruthless, cold, efficiency expected of machines, the Equestrians watching every second of it. Caribou were impaled, dismembered, cleaved, and even strangled; by the phantom constructs, their own weapons useless against the Necrodermis formed Wraiths. Those that tried to run, were easily run down or shot down by the Wraith. To say that the Caribou stood no chance against the metallic phantoms, would be considered a laughable understatement.

The Equestrians huddled, in fear, of Alphion and his construct forces, the lead Wraith impaling his latest kill with every blade arm. Even when their cages were ripped open, fear kept the Equestrians inside… Until a new voice called out to Alphion.

"Master!" The Equestrians looked towards its source, seeing a pink, blue haired, mare racing towards the Canoptek Wraith. When Aloe was close enough, she leapt towards the construct, Alphion quickly catching her with his tail and twirled around. "Oh, master…" She reached up, running a hand against one of Alphion's bloody blade arms. "You're a mess! When we get home, I am giving you a thorough bath." The mare giggled, her enchanted grin confusing the other Equestrians.

"S-Sister?" Another voice spoke up, holding a more exotic tone to it.

Aloe looked towards the source, along with Alphion, seeing a blue coated and pink haired version in one of the cages. This caused the mare's eyes to widen, quickly removing herself from the Wraith's hold. "Lotus!" She called out, rushing up to her twin and grasping their hands. "I wondered what happened to you! Where have-?" Aloe quickly noticed the red collar around Lotus' neck, and the blanks tare her twin was giving. "S-Sister?"

"Aloe, why do you go against our wonderful masters?" Lotus asked, eyes dulled to the point it looked like there was no soul behind them… A blank slate. "Join me, let use share the honor of pleasuring our benevolent masters."

Aloe placed a hand over her muzzle, the others telling her about this… How the Caribou used some strange potion and spell to brainwash victims into obedient slaves for their personal use. She, vaguely, remembered the process being done to her, but spending so much time with Alphion had nullified its effects… Along with her meeting him shortly after the process had been performed.

Slowly, said Wraith floated up next to Aloe, staring at Lotus intently, before looking down at the pink mare. "Precious, you now this one? They look a lot like precious, which is strange… Because precious, is precious." He looked between them, again, just to be sure.

"S-She's my sister…" Aloe quickly turned towards the Canoptek Wraith, putting both hands on to Alphion's mandibles, looking dep into his large single eye. "Please, Master! You must do something! They have altered her mind, they have turned her into something she is not!"  
Alphion looked between the two, slightly confused about the situation. Though, despite the confusion, his back opened and revealed a red prism piece inside. It started to spin and glow brightly, causing those wearing a red collar to suddenly faint and fall to the ground. This caused Aloe to look up at him, tilting her head. "We do not know how to help precious' sister unit. But, Crypteks may know." His gaze went to the Wraiths, who were wrapping their tails around the front of different wagons. "We will return to Tomb City."

Aloe smiled brightly at Alphion, before nodding. "Oh, thank you, Master!" She wrapped both arms around the construct's large head. "You will not regret this, I promise! I'll be sure to have a wonderful surprise waiting for you, when everything is said and done." That caused the Wraith's eye to glow brightly, snatching Aloe up with his arms and commanding the others to start heading north.

 **-The Tomb City, Necropolis-**

Ay'therian sat upon his throne, in a deep state of thought, almost like he was mediating. To his right, stood the ever-vigilant Overlord Samael, ready to protect his Phaeron at all cost. On Ay'therian's left, stood a nervous Daring Do, gently holding Flurry Heart in her arms, knowing full well what troubled the Phaeron's mind. A subject that made every Lord of the Royal Court nervous, calling for the Diviner's assistance.

It had to be explained to the Equestrian nobles and royals, but they soon felt the chill of fear when it was mentioned that such an acct could attract another Phaeron's attention. One powerful enough to make Ay'therian cautious, every Warrior, Immortal, Deathmark, Lychguard, Construct, and even Triarch; were put on high alert because of this. Nothing will be left to chance, nor will anything surprise the Phaeron in this matter.

"My Phaeron?" A Lychguard spoke up, drawing Ay'therian's attention. "You have a visitor."

" _Singular?_ " He thought, looking down at the Lychguard. "The Diviner actually came without escort?"

"No, my Phaeron." The reply confused all but Ay'therian, whose left hand suddenly flexed and eyes glowed brightly with anger. " _He_ is here to see you."

Ay'therian's sudden grip nearly crushed his throne's left arm, the Phaeron's suddenly standing up startling Daring Do. "Such arrogance! He believes himself so powerful, so untouchable, that none of us would dare to harm him!?

"My Phaeron?" Daring Do spoke up, nervously, placing her free hand on to Ay'therian's arm, drawing his enraged attention. "Please, calm down… Maybe this is an attempt to rile you up? A way to get you into a mindset he wants?"

"She has a point, my Phaeron." Samael agreed, also drawing Ay'therian's attention. "Much as it disgusts me to agree with a Lesser Race, even one blessed by your favor, she could be right. He is a masterful tactician and doesn't do anything without a well thought out plan… Attacking your pride and enraging you could be part of some bigger plot."

Ay'therians topped for a moment, recollecting himself and thinking about the situation further. With a nod, he looked down at Daring Do. "Take Flurry Heart, and stay back." He lifted a hand up, seven shield-bearing Lychguard stepping forward. "I want you to remain behind them at all times." Daring Do gave a nod, going down the steps and behind her appointed guard. Ay'therian waited until she was safely behind the Lychguard, before lifting his hand up. "Send him in."

It did not take very long, before the throne room's doors opened back up, and a new Necron walked in. His armored frame would make on lookers believe he was some sort of Warrior King, the iron gray plating intentionally dulled but still showed his ancient status. The cape flowed like Ay'therian's own, but held an emerald shine over his obsidian crystaling. The bladed scarab staff was tightly held within this Necron's grasp, an orb on both ends and released an electrified field of green energy around itself. Even his crown radiated sheer power of what this Necron's station held, and to not be underestimated.

Daring Do could feel the power coming off of him, her guard closing ranks and becoming more vigilant. The green energy sending a chill down her spine. " _J-Just who is this guy?_ " She thought, trying to make sure Flurry Heart did not draw their attention.

Once the new Necron reached a preset distance from Ay'therian's throne, said Phaeron walked down to meet his visitor on equal ground. They just stared at each other, as if the two Necrons were having a battle of will within their own minds, attacking each other's mental image or crushing them. Tension hung within the air, Daring Do noticing that all Ay'therian's Necron were on edge, including Dar'kan and Samael.

Then, it happened.

Green energy burst from the newcomer, red raging from Ay'therian, and electrified the air around both Necrons. Without warning, both charged towards the other and counted the attack intending to behead their opponent, the scythe and staff forming an X between them. Their clash created a shockwave of pure energy, strong enough to cause Samael to leapt from his Phaeron's throne and brace Daring Do.

Though, while Samael braced her and Flurry Heart, the new Necron began to cackle about the situation. "It has been far too long, Reaper… I see you haven't lost your touch, after all this time."

"And I see you are arrogant, as ever, since we last crossed paths… Stormlord." Ay'therian countered, before the two broke from each other and kept their gaze locked. "Why have you come here?"

Imotekh snickered at the question, moving his Staff of Light into an upright position. "An old rival suddenly reawakens from his sleep, assembling his Legions for battle, and begins retaking what had once belonged to him? Then sends a request to receive council from one of my vassals?" The Stromlord chuckled, glancing around before refocusing on to Ay'therian. "I think my curiosity is warranted, but I am also here to make a deal."

"And what, dare I ask, is this deal?" Ay'therian did not take his eyes off the opposing Phaeron.

"Oh, simple, really. It is something I have been curious about, for a very long time now." Imotekh looked around more, before suddenly locking on to Daring DO and Flurry Heart, causing the mare to feel her entire body lock up. "In exchange for the Diviner's ability to be used to your heart's content? I would like…" Suddenly, the Stormlord looked back at the throne room's entrance, just as the Lunar Princess walked into view, as if he knew she was going to be there right then. "To meet with, no guards or supervision, with the ones who tamed the dreaded Reaper… He who has the blood of countless worlds drenched upon his hand."

The very moment Ay'therian noticed Luna and heard Imotekh's next words, the raging red energy erupted from his body again. "Silence, Imotekh!" He roared, causing the chamber to tremble. "My past, before meeting them, is to _never_ be said within their presence!" His words were like thunder, making the other Necrons back away and Daring Do to hide behind Samael. "As for your blasted deal? You honestly believe, after losing one child, I would entrust another to be alone with a rival Phaeron? Do you think I am a fool?"

"Of course not, you wouldn't be a Phaeron, if you were." Imotekh stated, chuckling a bit, and leaned on to his staff. "But, I give you my word, on my honor and title as a Phaeron, no harm will fall on to them. If one of ill intent towards them appears, I will protect them, personally."

"Why?" That was Ay'therian's only reply.

"Because, like it or not, the Necrontyr need to be together again, to be as one… The Silent King is making his move again, and our forces cannot be divided by petty infighting." Imotekh looked directly at Ay'therian. "An attack on one of us, is an attack on all of us… And, despite what many others of our kind believe, these mortals are your heirs. So, I will treat them so." He snickered, before looking back at Luna. "Besides, they interest me greatly."

Ay'therian did not like the idea of leaving Luna, alone, with Imotekh. However, to solve his problem of locating the Caribou Kingdom, their King, and know what they are planning next… He required the Diviner's gift of prediction. A possible poisoned deal, and one he'll be forced to accept or the Caribou will simply return once his forces return to their slumber.

"I…" Ay'therian sighed, looking away from Imotekh. "Accept your deal, Stormlord."

"Good." Imotekh snickered, a sense of victorious arrogance about him. 'I will await her in the usual Guest's Chamber, when she is ready."

The words were like some poisonous virus to Ay'therian's systems, causing him to stumbled backwards. Samael quickly rushed forward, and braced his Phaeron before they could fall… Imotekh, having turned his back to them and leaving the throne room. Though, when he walked up next to Luna, the mare nervously staring up at him… The Stormlord leaned over and cupped her chin teasingly.

"I await with baited breath, child. Don't make me wait too long, there is much for us to discuss." Imotekh's words nearly froze the Lunar Princess, even as he walked away laughing.

Samael gripped his glaive, fury building up to the point of bursting out of his mechanical body. He prepared to chase after the rival Phaeron, to make him pay for such insolence… But, stopped when Ay'therian suddenly gripped his arms. "No… Do not fall for it, Samael, he wants you to do try." The Phaeron's eyes narrowed on to the throne room's door, anger within his voice. "Like you said before, we aren't falling for his tricks and taunts."

"My Phaeron, you cannot be serious! Moonbeam alone with the likes of _him_? There is no telling what will happen!" Samael argued, unable to believe what had been agreed upon.

"I do not like it any more than you do... But, there is no other choice, and we cannot waste resources and energy searching." Ay'therian explained, hand tightening around the warscythe. "We can only pray that Imotekh keeps his word." Samael just looked at his Phaeron, simply nodding. "Though, I want you to escort her there, and be ready in case something happens."

"As you command, my Phaeron." With that, the Dynasty's Overlord left with Luna.

 **-Sometime Later, Luna's Chamber-**

Luna paced back and forth within her personal chambers, nervous about what will soon come. She often looked around at the night themed décor, from her room in Canterlot, and Necron devices that displayed the galaxy's wonders, to calm her nerves… But, it did not work, like she hoped.

When the chamber doors opened, Luna spun around and saw Samael standing there. "It is time, then?" She asked, the Overlord giving a light nod before he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. Without warning, Luna jumped into Samael's arms, pressing her forehead into the Overlord's abdomen. "I-I am scared, my Knight in Crimson Armor… First, I lost the Kingdom in which we have ruled since I was a filly, to that monster Dainn. Then, I lost my dearest Sister to his sinister plot to break both us and father… Now, I must go to this new Phaeron, without guard or you there to protect me? I do not know if I could truly face being alone with him."

Smaael just looked down at her, unsure of what to truly do about the terrified princess. Like their Phaeron, Samael was granted a more advance body, and so retained much of his former self during the process in which he was placed within it, and so was not emotionless. Though, slowly, he reached up and wrapped his left around around luna, embracing her like a lover. "Do not fear, dearest Moon of my Twilight Vale…" He started, Luna pressing herself more into his metal frame. "I will not let harm befall you… I will be right outside the chamber, waiting to be at your side and be the shield that protects you from harm."

His words made her giggle, looking up at the crimson Necron Overlord, tears in her eyes. "So cheesy… But, you always did have a way with words. To be my strength, when I wish to be weak." Luna reached up, placing her hand over Samael's core. "When I heard about your appearance, and every second since, it took every ounce of will to not throw myself upon you… Fearing father's eyes would see us, together."

"I still do not know what to tell him." Samael admitted, reaching his hand up and cupping Luna's chin. "As I slumbered, though, my dreams were filled with us finally being together, not having to hide from anyone."

"You are a poor Necrontyr purest." She smiled, allowing her hand to caress the core. "Do not worry, doing this reminds me of when our love first blossom, but…" Her eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow. "My body is not pure, as it were then."

"And I intend to make every last one of those foolish Mortals pay for it, their streets shall be flooded with their blood and they shall know the Wrath of Samael." He vowed, hand gripping tightly.

Luna looked up at Samael's faceplate, her eyes half lidded and a sadistic grin upon her muzzle. "I love it, when you speak in a vengeful manner." "With those final words, the two separated and left Luna's chambers.

 **-Imotekh's Guest Chambers-**

The air was filled with tension and caution, with Luna staring at the Necron Phaeron standing across from her. It took every ounce of will and assurance that Samael is right behind the door, for the mare to even enter. They had been staring at one another for almost an hour, neither saying anything to their company. Such things made the Lunar Princess even more nervous about this whole situation.

Then, the silence was broken. "I must admit, child, you are not what I expected." Imotekh started, staying where he was, but Luna pressed herself more against the wall. "But, it is the Reaper, and to tame him? Takes something very special, and even I can tell that you are very special."

"Thou can stop with the flattery, Phaeron Imotekh." Luna replied, trying to keep her stone-cold royal demeanor. "We are still Phaeron Ay'therian's daughter, if thee have business with us, then we expect thou to-EEP!"

Somehow, Imotekh went from the other side of the room, to having his faceplate an inch from the tip of Luna's muzzle, free hand slammed over her head. "And does the Reaper know of your _close_ relationship with his Overlord?" His words made Luna's eyes grow, confusion written across her features. "Dearest child…" Imotekh cupped her chin with his hand. "I have a Cryptek who can predict the future or discover unwanted secrets, the very one your father wishes to employ." He slowly stood straight up, keeping the hand under Luna's chin. "But, there are worse secrets out there, your father hides his fair share."

"Wh-What does thou mean?" Luna, nervously, asked as she tried to pull her muzzle away. "Our Father does not hide anything from us."

"He doesn't, huh?" Imotekh released Luna's chin, backing away and turning around. "Then… Who might this be, hm?" The Stormlord suddenly held out a device, allowing it to display an image and make Luna gasp in shock.

The image was of Ay'therian, but not how Luna had always seen him, even when the Phaeron fought in battle. No, this was a much darker side of him, and new to the Lunar Princess, something she had never seen before. Ay'therian had some hairless, pointed ear, female creature grasped within his left hand, another with its head crushed under his foot. The Phaeron's scythe and body drenched in blood, as he was taking a commanding stance. Though, what had made Luna gasped, wasn't how gruesome he looked… It was the fact that these creatures looked like _children_.

"N-No… That cannot be father." She slumped on to the ground, staring at the horrific image. "Father would never do such a thing."

Imotekh snickered at her response, before having the image vanish. "He would, and has done such things, child. The Reaper has drowned hundreds of worlds in their own blood. Entire races were brought to extinction, at the end of his scythe." Then, the Stormlord hesitated, as he gathered his thoughts again. "Which brings up a question, what is it about you, that caused him to change?"

Luna snapped out of her shock, looking up at the Stormlord. "W-What?"

"The Reaper I knew, would have struck me down for even thinking about attempting what had been done today." Imotekh began pacing back and forth, Luna watching him, as he verbally pondered. "In fact, the Reaper would have wiped out all life on this planet, yet he did not. This would be my question towards you…" He looked down at Luna, as if he were examining her. "What did you, and your dearly departed sister, do to him? That is what I wish to know."

"W-We do not know, to be honest." Luna admitted, a look of confusion about her. "We were really young, when we first met. Sister would be answer that, but…"

"The slain Solar Child, huh?" He pondered, before giving a nod and walked towards the chamber door, but stopped. "If you wish for proof of what I said being the truth? Then ask him about the Nighbringer's Shard, which is hidden within his armory." Imotekh looked back at Luna, eyes glowing. "And I will keep your secret, but I will be expecting a favor in return for such."


End file.
